Saved from the twister
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: What if Link managed to save Zelda from the twister in the beginning. How will the game be changed? This will merge the game with the manga, just so that you know what's going on.
1. Link vs the twister

Saved from the twister

_Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction for my favorite game series! I like to play the Skyward Sword game a lot. What you will be reading here is a little what if. This thought came to me one time and I wondered to myself, what if Link managed to save Zelda from the twister? How will the game be changed? Find out if you want to read._

_No negative responses please._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Legend of Zelda, only the story.

By: Lovely girl 10

* * *

Chapter 1- Link vs. the twister

Link got himself back up from his landing.

He looked up to see Zelda with her loftwing coming toward him.

As the loftwing landed softly, Zelda quickly went to her friend.

"That was perfect! You are amazing, Link!" She praised.

He gave a small smile, "Thanks Zelda." He knew that she was proud of him.

Zelda was looking at the ground as if trying to avoid Link's gaze and asked, "You know, Link, seeing as how you won today… And with the weather being so nice…"

The young boy just looked at her, confused by what she is saying. "You think maybe, you know, want to go fly around the clouds together?" she finished.

Link accepted her offer without any hesitation. For that, Zelda was glad.

'_This will be my chance to tell him.'_ Zelda thought to herself.

As they flew in the sky, Zelda took a glance at Link and called, "… Link? Hey, Link!" Link turned to her, "Yes, Zelda?"

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together… I will always remember this. It really was wonderful." Zelda said. "I agree, Zelda." Link replied as he smiled.

Zelda turned her gaze away from Link as she went on with the conversation. "You know… Link… There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Zelda continued.

Before she could say anything, a bright light blocked her and Link's vision. "What is that?" She asks.

A twister was in front of them. It was not like a regular twister that happened in the sky. They were white. Moreover, this one was darker than the regular was.

The twister seemed to be a strong force. Link hung on to his bird and tried to slow down. Zelda, however, was having a tough time trying to calm her bird down. "What's going on?" She asked.

Suddenly, the twister turned to Zelda's direction. The young girl screamed, "Ahh! Link!" The twister pulled the girl in. Her bird lost control and was thrown away from its rider.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. He wasted no time to act. He hung on tight to his loftwing and went straight for the twister.

He felt that the twister tried to push him back. Link could not let that force of nature take Zelda away from him, so he continued to fly through the storm.

The young lad could see that the twister had a dark aura around it. '_Something or possibly someone is controlling it.' _He thought to himself as he looked around.

He saw a tinge of pink in the twister. Link could recognize that color anywhere.

Zelda was screaming for Link to save her when she seen him. She was shocked that the red loftwing was remaining in control from the twisters force.

Link jumped off of his loftwing and dived after her. The twister tried to push Link away from the girl, but he did not let that stop him.

Once he was within reach of her, Link went above Zelda and proceeded to do a straight dive for her.

He opened his arms and grabbed Zelda. The force of his dive managed to push both of them out of the twister.

Link while holding Zelda was looking for his bird. He let out a loud whistle and his bird came in a flash.

He could feel that the twister was gaining on him. The crimson loftwing was ready for his signal. Link placed Zelda in front of him and commanded his loftwing to fly.

The twister was within reach of Link as the loftwing started to flap rapidly. It turned whenever the loftwing turned and gained speed whenever the bird gained speed.

At the last minute, Link's loftwing flapped its wings to the top of the sky. They stayed away from the twister as they went higher. In no time, the twister disappeared from Link's line of vision.

Link lets out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on his bird. Zelda, on the other hand, was so exhausted from the flight that she fell asleep, long before Link did.

* * *

Link woke up with a jolt. He realized he was back in his room. The young lad looked around frantically for Zelda. Realizing that she was in his lap, Link relaxed. She was still sleeping for the time being.

"…Ah, you are awake." Link turned to the voice of Zelda's dad. The headmaster examined the two. "When your Loft wing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst for you two. Fortunately, you do not appear to have any serious injuries. "

Feeling a tug on his shirt Link turned to Zelda who was beginning to wake up. "Uh. What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her head. "Oh Link!" She slammed into his chest as she began to cry. "I was so scared."

Link upon seeing the situation wrapped his arms around her in order to comfort her. "Shh. It's okay Zelda, I'm here." Link soothed. "Can you two tell me what happened?" Zelda's dad asked.

Link told the whole situation to the headmaster. The headmaster was shocked by the information, "A black tornado, you say? That would be no ordinary storm." Link was rubbing his hand on Zelda's back as she was trying to calm down.

The headmaster then turned to his daughter, "Tell me, Zelda, did you do something that was… not normal?" Zelda got herself to face her father. Her hair was a bit messy from the twister and her eyes were red from her tears.

"All I did was talking about the Surface. Isn't that too obvious to ask!" She cried. Link wiped away her tears with his hand. "And I have been having dreams about a 'mission'." Link said.

"It's all very strange, but I doubt that there's much of a connection between these things." The headmaster explained. "You two should rest now. We will discuss this tomorrow morning."

Once when he left, Zelda got herself to face Link. "Thank you Link." She said. Link blushed a little, as he smiled, "It was nothing Zelda. I just didn't want to lose you." He moved over on the bed to give her some room. "C'mon. I think we should get some sleep." He said.

Zelda started to get up and head for the door but Link grabbed her shoulders and kept her on his bed. "You are not going anywhere." Link told her, "You are staying with me."

Zelda understood and got dressed for bed. "I am really glad that you saved me, Link. If it was Groose, Pipit or anybody, I don't think that I would have survived." She told. "True," Link agreed. "I could imagine Groose being scared to death. Pipit and the others, I have no idea of what they would think."

Zelda snuggled with Link in the bed. Link told as he touches her hair, trying to make it neat, until he heard the voice.

_"Link, chosen hero of the Goddess." _It called.

Link got up from the bed and listened. The voice was coming from outside of his door. He knew that it wouldn't be Groose, or anyone else. He had to go check and see.

Zelda noticed Link staring at the door. "What's wrong Link?" She asked in a concerned tone. Link started to move toward the door.

Link spoke in a stern voice, "Stay here Zelda, I will be back soon." He opened the door and left the room. Zelda went to the door and noticed that the door wasn't shut firmly. The young girl looked and gasped as she seen Link following a ghost.

* * *

Author's note.

_Okay, I am done with the first chapter. Review anytime you want and if I have any mistakes I will try to make it better. I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible. I am doing my best to do this story and I want everyone to enjoy it. If you are interested, I have another story in the Legend of Zelda series. That story will come up soon. _


	2. The Sealed Grounds

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 2- The Sealed temple

Link had no idea how it happened. First, Zelda was almost taken from him, and now, the figure in his dream was real.

At first, he dismissed it as a sign of exhaustion, but he soon realized that it won't disappear like all other illusions do.

He followed the figure to the second floor of the academy as he left his best friend in his room.

The figure disappeared behind the door as Link opened it. He was careful to not wake the other students.

He was outside when the figure led him to the Statue of the Goddess. Although the gate was closed, the figure led Link to another direction.

As soon as he was at the Statue, the figure of his prophetic dreams went inside the Statue. A path was opened to the soon-to-be hero.

"Link!" Zelda's voice was heard in the night.

The young boy turned to see her standing right next to the gate with a spare key in her hand.

"Zelda, I thought I told you to stay inside my room." Link's urgent voice said.

"I couldn't leave you to do this by yourself." Zelda answered him honestly.

Link was about to protest, but he stopped. He figured that Zelda would not want him to get hurt. He calmly spoke, "Alright Zelda, you can come. But after this, I want you to get back to my room before something else happens."

Zelda nodded and followed Link inside of the statue.

* * *

The inside of the statue was something entirely different from what Zelda and Link were used to seeing. Link was awestruck as his eyes gazed at the sword in front of him.

"Link?" Zelda questioned. Before she could continue, the figure that Link was following came out from the sword.

The figure stared straight at Link and Zelda. "The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given." The figure, now Fi, said.

Link looked at Zelda confused as Zelda did the same movements with him.

Seeing that the young adults were confused, Fi spoke again, "I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."

Zelda asked, "What do you mean… A great destiny?"

As if she was not questioned, Fi turned to look at the sword. "Come Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

Zelda began to protest, "No it isn't his destiny! Link doesn't want this!"

Fi suddenly turned to Zelda. Her pupil - less blue eyes looked straight into the young girl's soul. "It is by what Her Grace wants. You should know that, spirit maiden."

Zelda thought to herself. '_Why is she calling me a spirit maiden? What on Skyloft does the Goddess want Link for?'_

She didn't finish her thoughts when Fi interrupted, "You are another chosen by fate to be a part of the same great mission, but in a different way."

Link started to get a head start for the sword. "Link!" Zelda shouted after him.

He turned to Fi, " I won't do the mission Fi, but I _will_ go down there and see who or what wanted to take Zelda from me." He took out the sword. A mass of blue energy filled the sword as he raised it skyward.

Zelda stared at Link's newly found sword as Fi spoke to her friend, "Recognition complete, Master."

"Link! Zelda!" The headmaster's voice filled the room.

He was standing in the entrance of the statue. His eyes were filled with shock. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. Yet here we all are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold that a youth of legend would one day appear."

He continued, "It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words."

Zelda realized what her father was talking about, "You mean to say that Link is the youth spoken of in the legends?" She earned a chuckle from him as he went right beside her.

'_When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred.' _ The headmaster spoke.

"It started a few days before the Wing Ceremony was to take place. The sword that Link has taken out was kept a secret for so many years… It began to give off a faint, otherworldly glow. There is no other explanation. Looks like Link is probably destined for a greater purpose than we think." The headmaster continued.

' _The youth will be guided by one born of the blade- who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable.' _He finished.

Fi looked at the headmaster and spoke, "It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations. Allow me to continue."

The adults looked on as the spirit spoke her part of the legend.

'_The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of the apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade by his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below. United with the spirit maiden, they shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land.'_

The headmaster gasped at the information, Link looked bewildered at what was spoken, and Zelda felt weird about it all.

Fi continued to tell Link that he needs to journey from the clouds and go to the surface. Until the headmaster spoke in a protective mode.

"This is no easy task Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this." He said in concern.

As he spoke, Fi presented Link one of the tablets and told him to go to the alter behind her. He did as he was told. Zelda and her father just stood by and watched.

* * *

"Master Link, it is done. The tablet made a rift in the barrier. I will reside in the sword and accompany you in your travels. You can summon me whenever you require my assistance." Fi told Link as she disappeared into the blade.

Zelda stood by Link as they walked out from the statue. "It seems like you have a big role to play in the history of existence Link." The headmaster commented.

Link looked around as Zelda rested her head on his shoulder. "Dawn is drawing near." He and Zelda rushed to the school.

In Link's room the Headmaster and Zelda helped getting Link's suit on. "The green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. You almost look like you were born to wear this Link." The headmaster said.

Zelda was smitten with Link's new outfit. From his green cap to his green tunic with tights, Link looked very handsome now.

Link spoke, "I will be back as soon as I can. Headmaster, keep an eye on Zelda. Make sure that she doesn't fly alone in the sky." The headmaster assured him that she will be staying under supervision until further notice.

"And Zelda," Link turned to his best friend, "Stay put on Skyloft."

Zelda stayed silent as he left his room and walked out of the academy.

**A few moments later**

Link landed softly onto the ground as he looked around. He could tell that this was some type of forest he had never seen before. Now all he needed to do was find and kill the person or thing that wanted to drag Zelda to the Surface.

Even though Fi still tries to get him to do his 'destined mission' , Link will have none of that!

"Master Link, we have arrived at the Sealed Grounds. Please proceed with caution." Fi told Link as he walked toward the temple.

After Link's little vision of the monster he had in his dreams, he began to go down the spiral path down to the seal. He heard a voice say, "Young one. Child of destiny descended from the sky. Raise the sword of the goddess skyward. Take aim at the evil aura and unleash its power."

Link did as he was told and the aura he felt earlier was gone in the next second. It took him only two minutes to get back up to the temple as he seen the strange seal on the door disappear.

Once inside, Link began to look around.

"Welcome child of fate." The old woman spoke to him, "I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide. Your arrival here was predestined many years ago."

Link asked her, "Do you know why I came here?"

The woman seemed to read his mind as she answered truthfully, "Yes, I know why you came. You want to know who exactly wanted to take the spirit maiden away from you. Do you know that she was supposed to be already on her way to fulfill her destiny? Well, you actually changed the prophecy a bit."

Link thought to himself out loud as he scratched his chin, "I changed it? What does the prophecy have to deal with me?"

The old woman chuckled, "You weren't suppose to change it, but you did. Yet it seems that fate has taken a different turn. You saved the spirit maiden from the demon Ghirahim. He is working in the shadows to change the ways that you and Zelda will be a part of."

"So this demon, Ghirahim… He was the one who made the twister?" Link asked as he placed the pieces together.

The woman nodded, "Correct. I can tell that you want to be rid of him so that you can go back home to the sky for your girl. That is understandable, but for now you must focus on going to the Skyview temple hidden in the woods. You must go now. Head to Faron Woods. If you see Ghirahim, or if he sees you, be on your guard. If you see the spirit maiden, please send her here and I will explain her part of the prophecy."

Link nodded as he started to leave for the door that led to the woods.

The woman called after him, "Know that all the questions you have now will be answered in time." Link opened the door and went outside.

* * *

As he made his way outside Link saw someone being attacked.

"Out of the way! Scram!" The Goron yelled as he tried to shoo the enemies away.

Link managed to sneak right by the enemy and attacked them. Killing them in seconds.

The goron sighed in relief. "Whew! Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me bud! I owe you big for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating."

Link was intrigued by the goron's information. "Okay. Tell me."

"I am Gorko the goron. I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient texts, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky! Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. The whole thing sounds a little crazy, I know, but I for one believe it to be true! Otherwise, why would all these statues be here all over the place?"

"Sounds like it." Link commented. Gorko continued with his information. Link realized that he was talking about Skyloft as he listened to the goron.

Once Link came upon the bird statue, it began to glow.

Gorko told Link that he needed to work on his research and said that if they bump into each other again he would be glad to share some new info.

Link continued the path to Faron Woods.

Once Link arrived at the woods he heard a scream from the sky. He looked up only to get slammed on by another person. He got up to see none other than Zelda laying on top of him.

"Zelda!" Link yelled in an annoyed tone, "I told you to stay in Skyloft! Why are you here?"

* * *

_Author's note:Oh boy! Zelda is now on the Surface with Link. _

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	3. I am not the Goddess

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does.

AN: Remember in the game when Zelda follows you in order to find the missing loftwing? That's exactly what she will be doing in this chapter and the future ones to come.

* * *

Link was furious as he watched the girl in front of him. He had simply asked his best friend to stay put on Skyloft. And what did she do? She followed him to the Surface!

Zelda, after rubbing her pink dress from the landing, ran up to Link and embraced him. Link stopped her and stepped back. "What the heck is wrong with you Zelda!" He shouted.

"I wanted to check up on you and to be sure that you are okay." Zelda replied as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Link grabbed her hands and moved them away from him. "Don't give me that excuse Zelda. Now, I want you to go back home and wait for me." He told in a demanding tone. He began walking toward the forest.

Zelda ran right passed him and blocked his way. Link tried to walk pass her but she kept getting in the way. "Zelda, go home!" He harshly told her.

"No." Was her answer.

Link grunted in annoyance. Why was she being so stubborn? He took a short breath, "Zelda, I know that you are worried about me, but I will be fine. I just want you safe."

"Well, who better to keep me safe than my hero right here?" Zelda stated in amusement.

"I am no hero Zelda." Link protests.

"Yes you are." Zelda told softly, "I wouldn't have survived that twister if it wasn't for you."

Link turned to her and said, "Okay Zelda, you can come with me. But after this I want you to return to Skyloft before something worse happens."

Zelda nodded and followed Link.

**A few minutes later.**

"Look at that! How are we to cross that gap?" Zelda asked as she pointed at the little pit with a string hanging in the tree.

"I suppose we have to swing across." Link answered as he took a head start. He grabbed onto the rope and swung across. He landed safely on the other side.

Zelda did the same thing he did as she begins to swing on the rope as hard as she could. Once she lets go of the rope, Link reached his hands out and grabbed her around her waist.

"Oh my! That was actually fun!" Zelda giggled with glee.

Link went over to a couple of small trees and sliced them in two seconds. "Let's keep moving." He urged. His sword glowed in agreement.

"I agree Master." Fi said in her basic monotone voice.

The group came upon a very steep hill that leads deeper into the forest. Zelda examined the hill as she tried to walk up. As suspected, her feet began to slide back to the ground.

"Hold my hand Zelda." Link commanded in a gentle tone. The young girl took his hand as he sprinted up the hill. He took a deep breath as he finally got on top of the hill. Zelda lets go of his hand and glances around the forest.

Suddenly, he saw something he never seen before. "Fi." Link whispered, "What's that?" Fi came out of the sword and took a closer look, "It's a peaceful, forest-dwelling creature called a Kikwi. They have the ability to understand human speech." After the statement, Fi returned to the sword.

"Kwee… I didn't see you two there." The Kikwi says as he spotted the group. "Hmm… You don't look like you are in league with the enemy, so that's good."

Link and Zelda came down from their hiding spots.

The Kikwi continued, "I am Machi. If you two are heading into the deeper section of the woods here, please tell the Kikwi Elder that I am here."

"Kikwi Elder?" Zelda asked in confusion.

Link was already taking out his map and marked the place where Machi is. "Let's continue." He said as he left for the steep hill. Zelda followed closely behind.

After using the drowsing ability from the sword, Link had found the Kikwi Elder.

"Does he really think that we can't see him?" Link asked while he looked around.

"Hello? Kikwi Elder?" Zelda called softly as she rubbed his head.

"I am Bucha, the Kikwi Elder." The huge Kikwi said as he got up from the ground. "I saw the way you two spotted me through my ingenious camouflage."

"Do you know where the Skyview Temple is?" Link asked.

"If you manage to find the rest of my tribe, then I will tell you." Bucha explains.

"We already seen Machi. He is safe." Zelda tells.

Bucha nods, "Now you two only have to find three of my missing members."

The two Skyloftains decided to split up in order to find the remaining Kikwi's. Link had no trouble into finding Lopsa. Same with Zelda when she found another Kikwi named Oolo. They jotted down both of the Kikwi's locations. They later found another Kikwi named Erla. After the whole search, Link and Zelda returned to the Kikwi Elder.

"That's a relief! I don't know who you two are or where you come from, but you have my thanks." Bucha said with a happy sigh and pointed to where the temple is. "Be careful over there. That place is crawling with monsters." He added.

Upon realizing this, Link handed Zelda his practice sword. Zelda didn't quite understand why he gave her his sword, but she managed to get it on her back with no problem. With his new slingshot, Link and Zelda went to where the temple was waiting for them.

Little did they realize that they were being followed by a _certain_ demon.

* * *

**In the Deep Woods**

Link and Zelda didn't have very much trouble with the monsters that were blocking their path. Sometimes they even used the deku hornets to their advantage.

"Looks like they really hate those hornets." Zelda noted.

"Now the only problem is the tight-rope." Link told as he led the way.

They later bumped into Gorko the goron as he told them about his latest discovery. "Pretty amazing right? I even thought about naming them the Goddess Cubes! The ancient texts say that these were left by the goddess for the hero of legend." Gorko exclaimed with excitement.

"I wonder what they unlock." Zelda thought aloud.

Link used his Skyward Strike and the cube disappeared into the sky. Gorko told Link to find out about what happened to the cubes when he has the time.

Zelda went ahead to where the temple is. She examined the picture on the door that looks very similar to the Loftwings back home. "I feel like I know this place, but then again, I am not sure…" She mused.

Once she touches the door, it began to open. Link, with the slingshot in his hand, began to go inside the temple. Zelda, though dumbstruck by the motive, decided to follow him.

* * *

**Inside the Skyview Temple**

As they were walking through the temple, Link decided to tell Zelda of the information he had heard from the old woman at the Sealed Temple.

"She told me that Ghirahim was the one who tried to abduct you by using the twister." Link told. "All I need to do is find him, kill him to exact my revenge, and before you know it, I will return to Skyloft and forget that this whole thing happened."

His sword began to glow as if to tell him otherwise, but Link told in a commanding voice, "No, Fi. I told you that I won't do the 'mission'." The glow receded from the sword after he spoke. Link began to look around and examine the temple.

The beginning of the temple was covered with trees and spider webs as the young boy and girl carefully walked through.

"Well that explains who did it. But why would he do such a thing?" Zelda asked as she rubbed off the spider web that found its way onto her hair.

"I guess we will figure that out when we find him." Link replied as he slashed through some more webs and trees.

"There's a door here. But it looks like its locked." Zelda said with a sigh.

Link looked around and found another diamond that was guarded by a deku baba. He used his slingshot on his target and the door was opened.

Once they were in the next room, Link stopped in his tracks as he noticed a very huge eye right on top of the door."Ah, great! Now there is an eye in the way!" Link cursed.

Zelda went to the center platform and straightens her sword as the eye opened. She was moving the sword as the eye followed its movement. The eye became red and in no time, it was destroyed.

In the next room, there were a few tree branches and plants, Zelda noticed that the room only had a little bit of water.

Link spotted a gemstone on top of a door leading to the next room, so he pulled out his slingshot and the door was opened. Zelda also spotted a gemstone below the door and struck it having the same effect to the other door.

Link and Zelda decided to split up and went inside the two doors. Once they struck the hidden gemstones in the rooms, the water began to rise in the temple.

Link got out of his side of the temple first and climbed the vines. It turns out that he found one of the keys. He went back the same way he came and met up with Zelda right by the locked door.

Using the map that they found in the temple, Zelda pinpointed their location in the center of the map. After Link's encounter with a stalfos and retrieving a new weapon called a Beetle, they continued to check around the temple.

After the long search for the next key, Link and Zelda went to the last part of the temple that was not checked yet. However once they entered, the door was sealed shut behind them.

"There probably is a monster here." Link said as his senses became alert to his surroundings. "Stay here Zelda. I will check this out."

He sliced through the branches blocking his way and he couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. It was a huge three-headed worm. Link swung his sword and the three-headed worm was no more.

Zelda continued to follow Link to the next room. "We might be able to finish this temple in no time." She mused.

"And it also means that we might be closer to finding Ghirahim." Link told as he jumped across the gap and presented his hand as he helped Zelda to get across. He also used the beetle to target the diamond on top of the door.

"What do you suppose all of those doors are for anyway?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"I think they are for in case we ever decide to come back here again, that way we don't have to go the long way." Link guessed.

After that, he tricked a nearby moblin into coming on the tightrope and getting him to lose his balance, Link led Zelda to the other side.

"There is a high probability that the demon you are searching for is just beyond this door." Fi acknowledged.

After his search for the big key, Link opened the door that led to the end of the temple. He knew that his search is just about over. While holding hands, Link and Zelda went inside.

* * *

**First battle: Ghirahim**

The room looked like it was deserted as Link and Zelda walked in. Only the sound of their footsteps were heard.

"It doesn't look like anybody is here." Zelda noted with dismay as she looked around.

"Well, look who it is…I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you two are." A voice echoed through the room.

Link followed the voice as he took out his sword."I am not in the mood for games Ghirahim. SHOW YOURSELF!" Link shouted.

The demon, Ghirahim, appeared in front of the pair. Link kept his stare at the demon as he placed Zelda behind him, protecting her from this evil being.

"My, someone is being touchy. So you heard of me from that _servant of the goddess_." Ghirahim replied in a laughing matter. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we Skychild?"

Ghirahim pointed his finger at the boy and girl. "Hand over Hylia, Skychild."

Link and Zelda looked at each other, confused by what the demon was asking.

"Who are you talking about?" Link asked.

"The goddess. Hand over the goddess." Ghirahim repeated.

The boy and girl didn't move a muscle. Ghirahim became annoyed and spoke fiercely, "Are you deaf? The goddess is the one you are trying to hide from me!"

Link realized that he was talking about Zelda. "Oh, you think so." Zelda spoke in her bossy voice. Clearly, she was not happy about what Ghirahim said.

Zelda walked over to Ghirahim as she pushed Link out of the way and pointed her finger at the demon. (Same way she did with Groose when he is giving Link a hard time.)

She glared at Ghirahim as if to tell him to back off. "Listen to me demon boy. I am _not_ the goddess! You are messing with the wrong girl here."

"Nice try, Hylia. Now, I suggest you come with me." Ghirahim chuckled as he moved her finger away from him.

Zelda slapped his hand away from her and spoke, "I am not going anywhere with you _mister._ I am not the goddess!"

"If you say that you are not the goddess, then when you were back on your perch in the clouds, what were you doing giving this child a blessing?" Ghirahim pointed out.

"It's called _acting_, idiot!" Zelda told in a growl.

"That's not possible." Ghirahim whispered. "There's not very much girls who look like the goddess. It has to be you! It has to be!"

Link shook his head, "You are sadly mistaking. Zelda is no goddess." He unsheathed his sword and began to fight.

Link noticed that whenever he moved his sword in one way Ghirahim follows it with his hand. Therefore, the hero struck the demon in the opposite direction.

Zelda grabbed her sword and struck the demon from behind.

"Guess again, Hylia." He told as he grabbed her sword with only two fingers.

"I told you, I am not the Goddess!" She shrieked as she managed to free her weapon from his grip.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a couple of daggers appeared right beside him. Using his telekinesis ability, the demon pointed at his targets and the daggers flew toward Link and Zelda. However, Link bounced the daggers away by using his shield. Ghirahim was beginning to become exhausted.

"You two put up more of a fight than I ever thought. Good-bye Sky-children, be sure to not get in the way next time." Ghirahim told as he disappeared in a flash of diamonds.

The room became brighter and the door gave off a mysterious glow.

"Let's see where that door leads to." Link says as he told Zelda to follow him.

* * *

**In the spring**

Once Link and Zelda entered the room, the door disappeared and reappeared after they went through. "Well you don't see that every day." Link told as he stared at the door.

The spring was a sight to behold. The water flowed gracefully throughout the temple. Zelda noticed that there were some trees and that the room was so bright. There was also birds and butterflies flying around the place.

"Is it just me or is that statue just like the one back home?" Zelda pointed out.

Link jumped across the stones and looked a little closer. "It does look like it. Fi, what exactly is this place?" He asked.

"This is the Skyview Spring. It is said that the water here purifies the body. There is no particular danger here, so we can relax." Fi answered.

Link and Zelda jumped into the water and washed off the guts and other icky stuff that had found its way on their clothes.

Fi just watched as the couple began to play around in the water. Link did his usual Skyward Strike and received another tablet for the next step in his journey.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I will be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review whenever you like._


	4. You are early

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the characters. If I did, then Zelda would not have been a goddess reborn.

_I am technically surprised that this story isn't getting very much reviews. Am I trying to hard to impress you readers?_

* * *

Chapter 4- 'You are early.'

**Gratitude crystal task 1 & 2- missing child and missing sister.**

"Ready Zelda?" Link asked as he took out his sailcloth. When Zelda nodded her head and held his right hand and took a hold of the sailcloth with the other. Once the bird statue glowed in a bright orange color, they held on for dear life as the wind beneath their feet began to push them upwards.

Link whistled for his Loftwing and as he got on the bird. Both he and Zelda managed to get comfortable as they flew toward Skyloft. As they softly landed right by the Goddess statue, Link quickly went inside to activate the next area.

He told Zelda along the way that if he can reveal another spot where Ghirahim might be hiding, he would claim his revenge against the demon. "As soon as he is out of the way, then we can finally be at peace from all of this excitement." Link spoke.

Fi tried to reason with him that he still needs to 'do the destined mission', but Link would have none of that as he spoke firmly and harshly. "I'd rather die from falling through the sky than do the _destined mission_, Fi." As he placed the next piece of the puzzle in, another column of light appeared in another area.

Zelda stayed outside as she stared at the statue in confusion and disbelief. She scoffed to herself, "Who does that demon think he is? Claiming that I am a goddess… If he was apart of Skyloft, he would get punished for that offense." She began to pace. "I mean, seriously! How could I be the _goddess_? I don't have any special powers. Neither do I have the decency to be worshipped like one-."

Before she could finish her sentence, Zelda heard someone calling, "Hey! Kukiel! Where are you!" The one who is calling was none other than Wryna. Zelda walked over to her and asked, "What's the matter?"

Wryna sighed in relief and despair, "Oh, Zelda. My daughter is missing! Please help me find her… Kukiel hasn't returned home, I am afraid that she has been kidnapped by a monster!"

"I don't think that there would be a monster that kidnapped her. Just stay calm, Miss." Zelda told as she tried to comfort the young mother.

"Actually, Zelda. It might be a monster." Orielle said as she came up the stairs. Her brown hair flowed in the wind as she placed her hands on her hips. "I heard that a crazy old man saw an unusual demon that was seen in Skyloft. He said to move the tombstone that is closest to the tree and the door will be opened."

Zelda took that advice and told Link about it later on. Although he was shocked to know that the sweetest girl in the world was kidnapped, he wanted to make sure that she was safe before he continued on his journey.

"We might have a higher chance of finding that demon when night comes." Link said as he led Zelda to the academy. They carefully tiptoed to his room without letting anybody noticing them and they slept until nightfall.

Link quickly woke up and went out of the academy and into the cemetery. He somehow accidently hit the tombstone with his sword and it began to give off a faint glow. Once he pushed the stone toward the tree, the door creaked open like how Orielle described.

Zelda woke up as she felt Link touching her arm. She rubbed her eyes as she asked him if he found Kukiel. "Yep. She is fine, Zelda. I also have told her parents about the predicament and they were relieved that she is safe with a responsible adult." He told with a smile. "That's good." Zelda mused with a yawn as she continued her sleep.

In the next morning, Link and Zelda found out from Parrow that his sister was missing. Based from the directions that he gave Zelda and Link, Orielle was going to fly by a colorful island that she wanted to check out for herself.

They both immediately found her as she was tending to her wounded Loftwing. Zelda flew over to Skyloft to tell Parrow the news and Link just stayed with Orielle to keep her company. The blonde girl came back within a minute and gave Orielle the medicine that was needed for her bird. After gaining some of the gratitude crystals, Link and Zelda took to the skies again and headed straight for the red light.

"I just hope that this place won't be as difficult as the forest." Zelda said as she flew her Loftwing alongside Links.

"We may never know until we do." Link whispered to himself. "And shouldn't you be back at Skyloft, Zelda?" He turned to her in a serious tone.

Zelda didn't speak for a moment as she carefully thought about his question. She confessed, "I wish I could do what you ask of me, Link, but I can't go back there yet… If I went back there, I would be in a worse situation than this."

Link thought for a moment before he guessed, "I suppose the situation was Groose…" He knew for a long time that if he became a senior at the academy, then Groose would be making a few moves onto Zelda.

"Yes, it is…" Zelda inhaled some air before she explained, "As soon as you left for the Surface, I took a walk around the academy to clear my thoughts on what happened with the twister. Groose tried to be his prideful self when he saw me…but what I heard from him was unthinkable, he told me to stay away from you and to pay attention to him. Of course, I back sassed him as I told him that I could be with you whenever I want and that I told him that he would never win my heart like how you did…"

"So that was the reason you went to see me…because Groose was trying to make you dump me." Link said as he took in all of that information.

Zelda nodded as she stared into the red column of light. Once when they reached their destination, Link and Zelda jumped off their bird companions and plummeted down toward the land below.

* * *

**Eldin Volcano**

The intense heat came upon the two young adults as Link used his sailcloth to make his landing. He noticed that Zelda had taken out her own sailcloth as she made the same landing as well.

"Goodness! It's so hot down here." Link told as he already wiped off some of the sweat that threatened to soak his forehead.

Fi came out of the sword and examined the location. "We are standing at Eldin Volcano, it is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth. Approximately 65% of the region is covered by lava and inhabited by large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flames. You must be cautious with flammable objects like wood and fabric."

"Thanks for the warning, Fi." Zelda spoke as the sword spirit returned to its vessel. She walked down the path with Link as they looked around the place. After crossing some of the platforms that withstand the lava, the young adults were soon stopped in their tracks when they noticed the dirt flying in front of them.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! Y-you mess with our turf and you are going to…pay?" A mole warned as he and his pal appeared from the ground. Link noticed that one of the moles had red hair and the other had green hair. Zelda hid behind Link after being spooked by the moles.

The green haired mole pointed out the obvious for his friend, "Whoa! You're not…Yo, Ledd, I don't think these two are one of those red creeps."

"Y-y-yeah, I think you are right… No reason to scare the hair off us." The mole named Ledd stutteredas he stared at the boy and girl. "Sorry 'bout that, guys. These monsters showing up and messing with our turf has gotten me on the edge. They show up here, and I am gonna knock the red clean out of 'em! That's what I'm doing here. Yeah, I am Ledd."

The green haired mole just scoffed in a whisper, "Yeah, whatever, Mr. Too Scared to Dig in the Dark." Zelda softly giggled at their little argument. "Anyway, if you are looking for treasure, you two should stay clear of those red guys." Ledd warned.

"Oh, we aren't here for the treasure." Link began, "Have you two seen a demon with white hair come through here? His name is Ghirahim." The two mole left after he mentioned the name of the enemy, leaving only two holes in the ground.

Link shrugged, "I guess they are scared of him." He continued to lead the way and Zelda followed closely behind as usual. Even though some of the huge rocks were blocking the way, Link decided to use some of the most unusual flowers which are called 'bomb flowers' and blasted the rocks out of the way. They even found some Goddess Cubes once in a while as they get closer.

The boy and girl bumped into another mole, "Huh? More strangers? Moreover, you two are not one of those red creeps either. I swear this neighborhood's getting crummier everyday…Hey, I saw this funny-dressed character go into that hole over there."

Link and Zelda turned to where the mole was pointing at and sure enough there was a cave that is surrounded by lava. "It might be the person that you are looking for? You two want to know what this kook was wearing?" The mole continued, "I am pretty sure the getup was blackish. Other than that, I don't remember much." Taking in the new information, Link and Zelda continued on their search.

After using the bomb flower to increase the hole that is leaking lava out of it, and after quickly crossing the bony bridge that would later try to sink and burn their butts, Link and Zelda made it to the cave. With the wind on their side, Link and Zelda floated up to the cave with their sailcloth's.

"Get ready to jump, Zelda." Link stated as he jumped off first. Zelda followed afterward and they skydived downwards into the cave. Link landed safely on the ground, whereas Zelda landed on top of a rock and discovered a certain type of treasure that she does not know about yet. The mysterious treasure was a diamond wing that reflected different types of colors. She placed it inside her pocket and jumped to where Link was below.

As they went through the tunnel, Zelda looked around and commented. "This place is huge. I never seen a cave this big before." Link drew his sword out in case he and Zelda bumped into any monsters along the way. "Hey you!" He heard another mole calling him over. This mole had a hat on and is called by the name of Tyto when Fi explained who he is. "Can you and your friend here get these monsters out of the room for me?" Tyto asked as he kept watching the monsters.

Instead of answering the mole, Link charged into the room and killed every monster within his sight. Zelda stayed where she was and kept watch with the mole. "Whoa.. You took out every last one of 'em.." Tyto commented. "That's how Link does it. He likes to play with his sword." Zelda told as Link made his way to them.

"You're one tough customer! Thanks for all your help!" Tyto told Link. "I don't blame you for not knowing this, but us Mogmas always honor our debts. Let me give you two something to prove it. Any special requests?"

Zelda asked. "A way forward through this cave." She fiddled with the strands of her hair that are tied into ribbons.

"In that case, take this with you!" The mole handed Link a pair of mittens. "With these, you should be able to get to the top of that ledge right behind me. Just try digging in that hole below the ledge. You are in for a surprise!"

Link thanked the mole before he dragged Zelda to the hole and started digging. Suddenly Link got blown away from the hole as the wind picked him up from his feet and got him up to the top of the ledge. Zelda followed vice versa as they continued through the cave.

After successfully finding the exit from the cave, Link and Zelda could finally see daylight again when the wind pushed them upwards from the cave and returned to the top. "That was a fun ride!" Zelda said as she giggled.

"Still no sign of him yet…" Link mused as he looked back and forth from one direction to the next. '_Where the hell is that Demon Lord?'_

They bumped into another mole that appeared to be watching something. "Whoa! Now there's a green one! And a pink one! One of your people just came charging through here. Dressed all in black!" The mole said as he pointed toward the bridge which seemed to be separated by a couple of inches. "See that up ahead? That's what we call a drop-dead dead end, but this character danced right over it. Seriously? Jumping over a gap like that? My jaw just hit the dirt."

Link considered that information for a bit and thought to himself. '_Could he be talking about the Demon Lord or something? Who knows..'_ He took a few steps toward the bridge and tried to take a closer look, however, he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that the bridge was moving.

"The bridge! It is merging!" Zelda shrieked in surprise as she came up to where Link was and stared at it for a while. "Hey!" A woman's voice shouted from on top of the ledge. "You, the goddess's chosen hero.. and Your Grace.." Zelda could tell that the woman had a long black shoulder length sweater on part of her body and can see the pale yellow hair that is tied to one braid on the side of her face. When she called the girl by the name of 'Your Grace', Zelda became quite uncomfortable from the look the woman was giving her. "The Earth Spring is just ahead. Hurry!" The woman jumped from the ledge and disappeared without a trace.

The two young adults continued to work their way to the top of the mountain with the exception of finding some treasure and some unnatural insects and reached the top without any trouble.

Link stopped Zelda in her tracks when he heard something from up above them as he listened to the moles chatter. "Hmm.. I'm sure they buried it around here someplace, but I can't find it." Ledd grunted with disgust. "They busted up the key to that door and hid the pieces all over the place. I'm telling you, one of the five pieces is buried right around here."

"Hey… Why are we so worried about a fricken key when we can just dig our way in?" His mole friend asked with a sign of the obvious statement in his words.

Ledd crossed his arms and complimented. "You aren't as dumb as you look! Good plan!" They then went into the ground as they dug their way into the temple.

"I suppose we will need to find the key." Zelda shrugged as she started searching in one spot as Link used his sword's drowsing ability to find the first piece of the key. "Here's one." He said as he shoved the piece in his pocket. It also didn't take long for him to find the next two pieces that were hidden close to the area he was in. He also went ahead to collect the other pieces of the key as he told Zelda to stay put at the temple and wait for him. She at first protested but kept silent and assured him that she will stay where she is so that he can find her later when he is done.

After that long search for the pieces, Link returned to the temple entrance, fitted the key into the lock, and guided Zelda into the temple. Although the extreme heat conditions were a little out of the ordinary, Link still entered the temple with Zelda in toe.

* * *

**Inside the Earth Temple**

The entrance to the inside of the temple was filled with flames and rocks as Link and Zelda looked around the place. Link scoffed with disbelief. "Earth Temple? This looks more like a Fire Temple if you ask me."

"I am sure it is called an Earth Temple for a reason, Link." Zelda reassured him as she admired the elephant statues that seemed to be like torches. Link later told her to stay where she is when he began searching throughout the temple.

Once he found the next weapon; the flower bombs, and learning how to balance on a huge round ball, Link managed to return to where Zelda was waiting for him. She stood by the bird statue in order to help him easily find her. "Goodness Link! What exactly happened to you?" Zelda shrieked in surprise as she noticed some cuts on his arms.

"Some lizard mutants with iron arms attacked me while I was getting the bombs." He answered with a cringe as Zelda began to heal most of his cuts and bruises. "Now that I also got the map, we can keep going." He also made sure to search every place he can so that he can get revenge on Ghirahim for what he tried to do to Zelda.

"But there is nowhere else to go!" Zelda told firmly as she looked over the map with him. "How would it be possible to continue?"

"If I may, there is a secret passage way through the temple." Fi's voice said as she told them where to go. "Master, it is possible to use some of the bombs to that particular crack in the wall so that you and the spirit maiden can get to the next area." Zelda cringed in annoyance at Fi for calling her **that, **but didn't need to speak in protest as Fi's glow receded from the sword.

Link did exactly as Fi described for he managed to make the crack into a tunnel for him to go through and like last time, Zelda stayed where she was when Link told her to stay right by the door. At first, she didn't know if he was going in a different way than what the map told them, however Link said that the path he will be going on will lead him to the same door which he told her to wait for him by. He later told her after his little trip that he had to open a gate, dodge the lava that was threatening to burn him, and how he made sure to cross a narrow lava path that seemed to lead to a dark abyss.

"Hang in there, Zelda. We are just about finished with this temple." Link assured as he opened the door to the next area. They looked around the room for any signs of the monsters but took a breath of relief when they found nothing of the sort. "I suppose it is time for some running exercise." Zelda mused as she stared at the huge hill. "We can't possibly climb all the way up there!"

"We have to try, Zelda." Link reassured her as he took a head start up the hill. Zelda gasped when she noticed that there was a stampede of rocks that were heading straight for her friend. She tried to yell for Link to watch out but was relieved that he dodged them. She followed after him by following the same method he did to dodge the rocks.

"Well, there it is." Link told as he stared wide-eyed at the dragon sculpture that blocked the door with the lava. "I wonder how we can get by the lava…" Zelda breathed out a sigh; she knew that soon this whole revenge thing would be over with.

Link looked around again and found a staircase that led to another part of the room. He walked all of the way up to the staircase, and managed to climb to the top to find the boss key. Zelda waited for him as usual and kept looking around the lava to see if she can get across without being burned by it.

She heard Link screaming as she seen him running off the slope and got her to crouch with him. "What is the meaning of this Link?" She shouted and tried to see what he was running from. She later realized that there was a big round ball that rolled down the slope and got caught by the sculptures mouth, and it easily stopped the flow of lava that blocked the door.

* * *

**Battle 2- Scaldera**

The door opened as Link and Zelda rushed into the room and jumped toward the huge slope as they proceeded forward to complete the temple. That was until they heard a familiar laugh from their first and main enemy; Ghirahim. Link noticed that the Demon Lord was standing on another sculpture of a dragon.

"Oh, it's you two." Ghirahim said with some distain in his tone. Zelda guessed that he was not expecting them to appear. "I am completely surprised that you two have managed to get here. I thought the lava and such would be able to destroy you, boy."

Link narrowed his eyes as he stared straight into the demons eyes. "Tell me why do you think that Zelda is a goddess!" He shouted. Ghirahim shouted back at him. "BECAUSE SHE IS! She has the very power I need in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!" The demon then took a breath before he continued, "Now Skychild, Hand over Hylia so I can be on my way to my master without you spoiling the ritual."

Link became silent as he registered the information he found out from the demon. '_He wants to resurrect his master by using Zelda as a sacrifice? That's just wrong! WAY wrong!' _ He got out of his trance just in time for Zelda began to yell at the demon.

"THAT IS A LOAD OF LIES GHIRAHIM! I TOLD YOU THAT I AM NOT THE GODDESS! I DON"T HAVE ANY POWER THAT YOU THINK I HAVE!" She told harshly in a high-pitched voice as she glared at the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and appeared right in front of her. "I know that you are lying, Hylia. You **do** have what I need to resurrect my master."

"Stop calling me that!" Zelda snapped and smacked the demon with her fist to his face. "My name is not Hylia, ITS ZELDA. ZEL-DA! How long is it going to take for you to take the hint?" She was fuming with rage at the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim scoffed as he used his telekinesis ability to raise her from the ground. "If you are not going to do it, then I will do the honors." He laid his hand on the top of her chest and examined the inside of her soul. Link could tell that Ghirahim's face changed into a frown as he mumbled. "It…It's not there…"

Ghirahim looked at the girl straight in the eyes as he harshly asked. "What did you do?" Zelda ignored his question and simply told him. "Now you know the truth, don't you? I. Am. Not. The. Goddess. So go back to your little lair and never come back to harm me or my friend Link!"

"No! You did something! I sensed that power within you ever since you were on that pathetic little island of yours!" Ghirahim yelled in a loud tone. "Enough of this foolishness! You two have wasted my time! Time for you two to die children!" What happened next was when he snapped his fingers and disappeared out of sight. "Go ahead, play with my little friend here. I am sure that he will make you wish that you two were never born!" His laughter was drowned out when the sculpture released the huge ball and it rolled to the end as Link and Zelda moved to the side.

They watched as the ball began to grow legs on the sides of its body and cringed when the mutant rock roared. "Fi, what the heck is that?" Link asked as he prepared to throw a bomb. "That is Scaldera, it is possible by 85% to use the bombs to reveal any hidden weaknesses it might have."

Zelda already made her way to the top of the slope as Link threw the first bomb onto the monster. It rolled back to the bottom as Link followed. "I hope you have a blast with this." He said and threw the bomb into the monsters awaiting mouth. The boy began to use his sword to poke the eye that was revealed through the rocky skin. It took him a few tries to finish the battle and Link watched with anticipation as the monster wilted away.

A ray of light appeared and Link retrieved the new heart compartment that healed his whole body from the fight. He ran all the way to the top of the slope as Zelda began to open the door and led him inside. "Do you think that you're okay, Link?" She asked with concern.

* * *

**Earth Spring**

Link nodded. "Yeah. I am okay." He then stopped and took a look around the new place that they entered. It almost looked like a cave that held a secret spring of some sort, but Link knew that this place was the Earth Temple Spring. "You can clean up if you want to, Zelda. I should check and see if there are any clues to uncover Ghirahim's location."

Zelda did exactly as he wanted so she walked into the water and began to wash herself with the water. Nevertheless, she fled to where Link is and hid behind him. "Zelda?" Link turned around and saw what or more importantly, who had gotten Zelda to hide behind him in shock.

It was the woman that helped them across the dead end bridge. "I see that you have successfully protected the spirit maiden from the enemy that seeks to assail her. That is very good, chosen hero." The woman was wearing some unusual garments that even Link thought was out of the ordinary, especially with the weird looking eye with a tear that adorned her chest. Aside from the pale blond hair that is tied to a braid at the side, her eyes were like the color of blood. One of her eyes had an image of a tear. "I am Impa of the Sheikah, I have watched you from the very start of your journey on the Surface, hero. Truth be told, I underestimated you at first because I wasn't sure if the Goddess had mistaken in her choice of agents. But you have proved me wrong."

"You are early and you succeeded in the next step of your destiny along with Her Grace. " Impa finished and walked up to where the two young adults were standing.

"Um..I am actually here to destroy Ghirahim, Impa." Link mentioned as he rubbed his head in embarrassment from that statement. "And Zelda just came along to keep me company."

Impa then turned to Link and gave him a soft smile. "The Demon Lord will have to wait for now, hero. Right now, we need to make sure that the spirit maiden is safe and has the necessary needs to combat the enemies who are still searching for her." She noticed that Zelda rolled her eyes, moaned, and slapped her face with her hand and shook her head.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Zelda grunted. "I am neither a spirit maiden, or the goddess! What is wrong with people these days?" She turned away from them to clear her thoughts and proceeded to clean herself up with the water.

Impa was in unbelievable shock that the girl said that about herself. "I suppose…She didn't take that information well, did she?" She seen that Link also shook his head as well.

"We hardly know enough of the information. All we heard from Fi was about a destined mission and she said that Zelda was the spirit maiden and Zelda here doesn't believe in that. Next, all I heard from the Old Lady at the Sealed Temple is that I somehow changed the prophecy. Then, Ghirahim comes into our lives by saying that Zelda is the supposed goddess named Hylia, to which he didn't realize that he had the wrong girl. And finally when it comes to you, you called her by the name of 'Her Grace' or 'Your Grace'." Link informed. "If I know Zelda for one thing, it is that she doesn't like to have a very strong title as such other than 'the Headmaster's Daughter'.

Impa considered all of that information as she watched the girl. She turned to face Link and asked. "Somehow, I can see that something has changed within the prophecy, but what I am not certain. Did you see the twister?" That earned a nod from Link. Impa continued. "What did you honestly do as the twister tried to bring Zelda to the Surface?"

"I saved her." Link answered. "I got her out of the twister and made sure that Ghirahim didn't get what he wants from either me or Zelda." He heard a gasp come from the older woman.

"Could that be possible?" Impa asked herself. "I never even knew that this was bound to happen…" She began to pace with her hands on the sides of her head. Zelda came up beside Link as Impa faced the two young adults.

"I think it is time that you both learn more about this destiny of yours. Starting from the new prophecy." Impa told as she started to recite.

'_Once the Spirit Maiden is safe from the servant's twister,_

_The soul of the Goddess will remain asleep,_

_In her place, the spirit of the Lost Hero will awaken instead._

_No matter how many times you purify the body, the Spirit Maiden will remain without her powers until the very point where she is needed,_

_And no matter how strong the enemy is, the Lost Hero will bring even the most powerful demons to their knees._

_As long as they stay together, the Lost Hero and Goddess Incarnate will unite the heavens with the earth._

Impa opened her eyes and asked. "Care if I explain your questions about your whole journey?" She became satisfied when Link and Zelda nodded.

* * *

_Author's note: _

_I hope you are satisfied with this chapter. You can review anytime you want. I want to know if I impressed you with this story. I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible._


	5. Legends & the Desert

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fic. Nintendo is the rightful owner to Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Chapter 5- Legends & the Desert

"What do you know of the goddess, Hylia?" Impa asked the young adults in a simple manner. They decided to sit down on the floor because Link and Zelda knew that it would take awhile to listen to the exact reason why they were here. The sounds of the water in the spring echoed through the room.

"We don't know very much about her." Zelda admitted with a shrug. "Only that she is our patron goddess of the skies and she used her power to protect her people while they were on the Surface and she brought them to a parchment of a rock which we now call 'Skyloft'."

Impa nodded and folded her arms. "I thought so. Hylia maybe is a patron goddess of your world, but she is actually a minor Goddess-not as powerful and well known as the goddesses of old, but strong enough to destroy even a huge building in a blink of an eye if she wanted to. Of course, she didn't want that; she, instead, was a barrier against some of the most evil forces that would wish to eliminate our existence. The darkest among them came up from the very pits of hell, crawling out of the earth as abominations that were created from the very sinister emotions that gave them power. Their King craved power, bloodshed, and destruction and the demons followed the same greed as their ruler.

"At first, the attacks were small and non-threatening," Impa continued. "Just a few monsters here and there, and also a few injuries, but Demise's forces were no match for the goddess. Hylia, was unlike any other goddess because she spent most of her time in the form of a young girl with bright blond hair which you could easily mistake for the sun and the deepest ocean blue eyes, rather than stay in the sky and watch from above like her older sister goddesses; Din, Nayru and Farore. When Demise's forces began to grow stronger, Hylia realized that her power won't be enough to send them back from whence they came, so she materialized a very powerful sword and called on her most trusted Loftwing and searched for 'the one with unbreakable spirit'."

She fell silent, seeming to be thinking through her thoughts as she let the information sink into the boy and girl. "Could that person be…the Goddess's Chosen Hero?" Link guessed.

"Exactly." Impa agreed and smiled at him, proud to know that he was listening. "However, his story is way different from the Goddess of Legend.

As I was saying, the demons who have united with their king gained enough power to attack the Surface. They first went over to the Eldin Volcanoe where the Gorons and Mogmas resided. The treasure loving moles managed to burrow underground where they felt safe from the attacks, but most of the Gorons weren't that lucky as their race was almost wiped out of existence. Only a few lucky souls survived the attack and instead of rebuilding their homes, they traveled around the world. Much like what your friend Gorko is doing at the moment.

The next area they attacked was in Lake Floria, and the Parella just barely avoided death. In the desert, the robotic race struggled to keep the supplies going while fending off the enemy to the best of their ability. Then the demons and monsters began to be bold and attack the small towns and villages where Hylia's people and the Sheikah lived. The Sheikah, my race to be exact, also faced extinction since most of the best warriors were disposed of, even with our strongest skills in magic.

It was for that reason Hylia found the obvious place where her chosen hero would be able to defeat the dark army and silence the demon king once and for all. But with Demise becoming so strong, strong enough to equal in Hylia's power, the attacks became more frequent and deadlier than the last time they fought.

Forest's were burned, food and water became scarce, and the land was covered in blood… All of this, was because of the ultimate power Demise sought to obtain in order to rule the world Hylia's sisters created."

Link asked, interrupting. "Demise?"

"That is the name of the Demon King, Link." Impa answered solemnly. "He is the main reason, aside from Ghirahim, that you and Zelda are here."

Link became silent and allowed Impa to continue with the story.

"Now, where was I? The ultimate power that Demise was seeking was none other than the Triforce. Rumors spread that with just a single touch, whatever you wished for in your heart was immediately granted. Din, Farore and Nayru created this power to symbolize their Power, Wisdom, and Courage to the world, and they left it in the hands of Hylia, who they instructed to keep it safe from harm.

Unfortunately, she could not use its ability, since she is an immortal, so she cleverly hid it somewhere else in the land where even Demise could not find it even if he tried. The Triforce would only accept the wish from a mortal, just so that you know for later on in your adventure.

Hylia knew long time ago that she would not be strong enough by herself to stop the Demon King from stealing the ultimate force that could ruin the perfect world that her sisters created." Impa stopped for a moment to allow the young adults to catch up on the information that was told.

"You once said that the goddess brought the parchment of a rock into the sky which was named Skyloft, right?" She asked Zelda and received a nod. "I am sorry to burst your bubble, but your legend is wrong. The one that sent the rock to the sky where you lived was actually the Chosen Hero of the Goddess."

Link asked, dumbfounded by the statement. "So…what does the Chosen Hero have anything to deal with the legend?"

"I am getting to that!" Impa assured him. "Back on your island, little is known about the Chosen Hero of the Goddess except that he once lived on the Surface during the war between Demise and Hylia. He lived in the city that would one day be Skyloft which was called 'the Land of Hylia'.

He looked a lot like you, link. But only more mature in age and more willing enough to believe in the impossible." Link softly gasped in surprise as Impa continued.

"He was respected among the average knights and citizens and was regarded as their hero. However, fate began to be cruel to him when he was imprisoned for four years after his most valuable sword was shattered, and being deceived by a man named Lord Dagianis, who had been killed the same four years later by Demise. After the Lord's death, the people who followed the Chosen Hero freed him from his prison, telling him that he would be the only one capable to save their land from destruction, and gave him his prized sword that was repaired and his usual clothing. Although he denied at first because they almost lost their faith in him, but he managed to look beyond that ordeal and went with them.

He even made a promise to himself that he would serve Hylia for as long as she needs him." Impa stopped again to take a look at Link's expression of the story she talked about. Earning a surprised look from him that said 'I never knew that before!'.

"Then the unthinkable happened to him… As he was preparing to fight against the Demon King, he noticed that in the sky was a huge bird that was closing in on the fort he and his friends were at the castle. Everyone except him began to attack the massive bird, until he noticed the goddess as she appeared before the people with her sword and harp. The articulate Loftwing she was riding expressed his low opinion of the humans, saying how useless they really are and how they don't know the difference between a deity and a monster, also refusing to believe that the destined hero who would ride him was not among the knights who possessed great courage.

Feeling insulted by the bird, the Chosen Hero reveals himself to the Loftwing as the hero who he is looking for. He claimed that humans maybe are small to the eyes of the gods that there is more among them that possess great courage.

Hylia acknowledged the knights valiance and honor and claims him as her long awaited hero whom she had been looking for. She proceeded to let him use the sword which would help him defeat Demise. But, he claimed that he was impure and that he could not be allowed to touch it since he was imprisoned, despite that statement, Hylia told him that only the sword would decide whether or not that he was worthy, to which he takes it and serves her in the battle.

After many weeks of defeating the army, the Hero was wounded in battle from the Demon King and as he was about to fade away from his life, the Loftwing whom insulted him earlier allowed him to ride into the sky and fight together. Asking for guidance to send his people to the skies, the Hero gave the blessed blade to the goddess so that she sends the parchment of the city to the sky where Demise can't reach them and she gives back the sword to him where it became the pillar of the earth and heavens.

The Hero remained behind on the Surface as Hylia finished off the Demon King and watched the land go into the sky before passing away from his injuries. Hylia was just about to thank the Hero before she realized that he was dead. As she sobbed while holding onto her Hero, she states that she will be reborn with him and live with him as a mortal, casting off her title and ensuring that his heroic spirit will live on forever."

Zelda and Link remained silent as the story was finished. They still couldn't believe that most of the information that was given to them from Skyloft had misplaced the remaining parts of the legend.

Link was the first to break the ice as he asked. "Why did the goddess want to throw away her title and become a mortal? Wasn't there another way to be with him to save the world?"

"That reason is unknown, even to me, but at least Hylia made sure that she and her Hero wouldn't be gone from the world forever." Impa told and took a breath. "Instead of submitting to the afterlife, Hylia and her Hero's souls would be reborn into their vessels. That way, they could continue to protect the land and its people."

"It is normal for you two to not believe that you lived a past life, because of now recently…You two have yet to reveal those spirits within you." Impa said as she got herself up from the ground with Link and Zelda following vice versa. "As of right now, you are not Hylia and the Chosen Hero yet. You are in _spirit_, yes, but mentally you are not. Right now, you two are more Zelda and Link, despite the Spirit Maidens similarities to the goddess and the chosen hero by his strength and bravery."

"So…I don't have any powers that Ghirahim spoke of?" Zelda asked. She was confused by the information that was told as she remembered the Demon Lord ranting that she was the goddess when she told him that she was not.

Impa shook her head. "For now, it is a 'no'. If you had studied magic, you would most likely discover that you have a strong affinity for it, but otherwise no." She then turned to Link. "If you hadn't been successful in protecting Zelda from the twister, Ghirahim would have likely taken that advantage in using Zelda's soul to release Demise from his imprisonment."

Link nodded as he remembered Ghirahim talking about the ritual and using his friend as a sacrifice. He also understood that with the goddess's soul being locked away inside of Zelda's body, the monsters would stop at nothing to get what they want to release their master.

Suddenly a curious thought came into his mind. "You mentioned that when I saved Zelda from the twister, that the soul of the goddess would remain asleep. Moreover, even if her body was purified, the spirit will not wake up until further notice. Why is that?" He asked.

"It simply means that the goddess's soul will not wake up from her suspended animation until her powers are needed the most." Impa answered as she grabbed his hand and carefully led him into the holy water. Zelda stood by and watched as the Sheikah got him into the water.

Link continued. "And you also said that in the goddess's place, the spirit of the Lost Hero would awaken instead. In addition, no matter how strong the enemy is, he will bring even the most powerful ones to their knees. What does that mean?" He ignored the potential chill the water gave him as he watched the woman who is bound to soak him within a few seconds.

Little did he know is that she did not answer that question as she grabbed his head and forcefully dunked him into the water, making his body lose its balance as if it became numb and collapsible. Sometimes he would try to get back out of the water and breathe quickly before Impa continued to dunk him under. Zelda backed away in shock and horror as the Sheikah finished dunking her friend and brought a towel from her pocket and covered him from his head to his shoulders.

"What did you do that for, Impa?" Zelda yelled as she rushed to Link's side.

"If we can't revive Hylia from her comatose state, we need to awaken her Hero instead by doing what is absolutely necessary; purify his vessels body and regaining his power and memories." Impa explained. "Since we are here in the Earth Spring, he will be sure to receive his power in no time."

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Impa, confused by what her motives for Link are. Meanwhile for Link, even being drenched from the water around him, he felt a bit more refreshed, clean…and pure enough to unleash a new skill within the sword he held.

He was not sure about how he knew that, but he just did the trick as if by instinct when he raised his sword skyward. Instead of the usual sword beam, he threw it up in the air and watched carefully as it twirled in the air before he grabbed it again and sent the beam toward the ground to reveal a teleporting portal. (**Remember the portal that Zelda and Impa use in the Earth Spring in the game.)**

"Um, ladies?" Link said as the girls followed his gaze and gasped in surprise. Impa guessed. "As I suspected, Link, you have already done a magical ability you never even knew possible to behold. You have summoned the Skyward Teleport to the next area ahead. The Lanayru Desert."

The Sheikah woman began to approach the portal and quickly turned to the young adults. "Be sure to retrieve the amber tablet to reveal the desert from the sky when you exit. I will meet you there." She then walked into the yellow light and disappeared without a trace along with the portal. Link did exactly as she told and grabbed the amber tablet quickly then rushed outside as quickly as he came with supersonic speed.

Once they arrived at Skyloft with the exception of flying through the sky on their Loftwings, and being sure that nobody saw them, Link and Zelda restored the tablet wall to its proper image and came back outside to search for the yellow light that told them that the desert is right there. Therefore, they flew toward the light and quickly dived through the sky to the land below.

* * *

**Lanayru Desert**

Once they landed on a very tall rusted tower, Fi immediately told them the basic information about the land while staying inside of the blade. "This is the Lanayru Desert where multiple electrical charged monsters roam the region. You should also beware of sinksand in this desert area. The gear is suitable for this vast desert environment. You should be able to explore relatively safely."

Zelda and Link carefully climbed down the ladder as they looked around the area. The desert looked like it was deserted over the many years it was here. Some tumbleweeds flew by on the ground and the sound of cicadas filled the air.

"Be careful, Link." Zelda cringed as she watched Link walk down the rusted ramps without a scratch. She soon followed afterwards.

When they were in the tunnel, Link saw an old looking cart that was blocking the exit. "No problem." He said as he cracked his fists and began to push it forwards, unbeknownst to him that there was a small gap that caught the cart. He finished getting the cart to the other side as Zelda took the long way and gently got herself down to where Link was.

They climbed up and went outside of the tunnel to see an oversized jewel with an eye on which is surrounded by what looked like a working place with some machines here and there.

Zelda looked around and spotted a little robot that seemed to be stuck in the dirt. "Look at this, Link." She pointed out and knelt to the ground for a closer look. "This robot seems to be like a thousand years old." As she spoke, she could hear that the old robot use trying to communicate but she didn't understand what it was saying.

Link walked over to the huge jewel that overlooked the whole place and stared at it for a few moments. "I wonder if I slice the diamond..." Link mused as he took out his sword and did exactly that.

The purple gem became a bright blue as it lightened up the place with its power. The platform became colorful, the grass and flowers returned to life, and more importantly the robots came back to life and started to move again, heck even the carts that were once rusted became good as new. Zelda smiled in awe as the place returned to life.

"Oh. My. Goodness! Link, you brought this place to life!" She said in amazement.

Fi got out of the sword and explained. "Master Link has brought this place into the past era of the desert. Long time ago before Skyloft was in the sky, the desert used to be a wondrous place where robots were free to do labor whenever they wanted, but as time passed, they became no more than a few rusted tools when the labor supplies began to weaken from the incredibly long years of production."

Link immediately turned his attention toward the cart and jumped in, silently gesturing Zelda to jump in with him, to which she does as they rode through a tunnel to the other side while ignoring the rude comments from the robots that spotted them.

"And here I thought that they would be more friendlier." Link muttered under his breath after one of the robots told him to not bother them while they were working.

They didn't talk for the rest of the journey as link was focusing on locating impa and Zelda stayed close behind him as always. He sometimes uses the Skyward Teleport trick from his sword so that he and Zelda can get around the place without receiving any damage.

After teleporting over a ton of sink-sands, a few monsters which have carried electrical weapons, and with the exception of finding a few new treasure items along their quest, and upgrading the beetle weapon from a nearby robot, Link and Zelda have finally found their friend Impa who was standing right by a blocked entrance to somewhere along with their goron friend, Gorko. They listened to the confirmation that took place.

"Are you sure that it was possible? There hasn't been an earthquake ever since the war between Hylia and Demise had been finished." She argued in a calm manner with her hand on her chin in a thinking position.

"It probably was possible my friend." Gorko answered. "Since that this huge boulder is in the way, neither one of us can get into the Temple of Time. I just wish that we could get inside."

Link went up to the boulder and hit the huge rock with his fist to test out the strength, not even flinching from the force of pain on his hand."Do you think there is another way inside?" He asks.

Impa nodded. "I remember that there is a shortcut to the other side from the Lanayru Mining Facility, but it was abandoned centuries ago. If only we had the exact location." She shook her head as Gorko studied the rocks that blocked the way.

Zelda looked around the area as she borrowed link's beetle to have a closer look at the pile of rocks. She carefully piloted the weapon to carry the bomb and dropped it in the center of the stone pillars, revealing another time shift stone. She used the beetle again to activate the stone, which caused another part of the area to turn back to what it was in the past.

"Help." A poor little robot begged quietly as it covered part of its body from being shocked to death by the bokoblins. Zelda managed to trick the monsters by leading them to the edge of the barrier that the stone projected, the bokoblins turned back into fossils when they crossed.

Zelda explained the situation to the thankful robot and it gladly helped them by pointing out a few things. "Well, the Lanayru Mining Facility and the Temple of Time are connected underground, dizzt." It even updated the map for the young lady.

"That map would surely lead us to the Mining Facility." Impa gestured to the 'x' mark on the map that showed the location.

"But how on earth are we going to reveal it without sinking into the sand?" Link asked. "I almost got sand in my boots just by running across! And they make my feet itchy!" He tapped his left boot a few times before grinding it on the ground to satisfy his temptation to scratch it.

"There is a path that can protect us without getting ourselves into the sinksand. I suggest we follow it." Impa pointed out as she led the way. Link and Zelda followed closely behind her.

Once they were away from the blocked entrance to the Temple of Time, Impa told link to use his Skyward Teleport to bring her and Zelda to the little buildings that are shown on the map. Impa successfully made one of the macanical instruments to reveal a hidden dial to the Mining Facility as the image of the dial appeared, same with Zelda when she found a hidden entrance to another dial That looked like a lightning symbol. Link was the only one who had a difficult time with the last building Which held the last dial that is shaped like a flame.

"Those electric mutant hermit crabs were a pain in the butt!" He recalled with a rub to his head. "Those crabs can do that.." Impa agreed as she softly rubbed his back. "I could barely believe that we could use our swords to activate the dials." Zelda exclaimed when she bandaged her best friends right arm that was burnt from the electricity the monsters gave him.

The Sheikah turned to the power generator that awaited to be awaken again. "Wait right here, Your Grace." Ignoring a flinch from the girsheShe ninja dashed toward the generator and activated the power source with her spare knife. She waited for a few seconds until what looked like a huge building that was crawling out from the depths of the sand, while Zelda and Link just stared from afar.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Lets keep moving!" Impa urged as she entered the sand-like building, waiting for the young adults.

* * *

**Lanayru Mining Facility & Boss battle #3**

Link and Zelda walked carefully through the entrance as Impa led the way. The inside of the building was mostly covered with sand and inhabited by some monsters that the young adults couldn't recognize, the only main creature that they noticed was the scorpions. Impa used her long whip to move the switch that was guarded by one of the monsters and opened the door for Link and Zelda to go through, she soon followed afterwards

"Wouldn't it be interesting if this place was called 'the Sand Temple'?" Link asked curiously as he admired the ancient artifacts.

Zelda nodded. "It could be interesting, but they did name this place 'the mining facility' for a reason." She held onto his arm and kept watch from afar as they continued to move forward.

"Be careful here," Impa warned. "This place is probably far more dangerous than the last to temples you passed through." And she was right when there were hidden abyss' in the mining facility that attempted to make the boy and girl fall into, and each time that happens she usually pulls them back up to the platforms by using her magical force field.

The Sheikah made the boy and girl stay put right by the door which was chained up and rushed into the other room to retrieve the key to open it. "Link, why don't you go up there and stay right on that switch to reveal the time shift stone and use your beetle to hit it." Impa told him as they entered the next room. Link did exactly as he was told and when he got to the part with the beetle hitting the stone, the whole room was in the 'past dimension' as how Fi explained from before.

Unfortunately, throughout most of the mining facility, plus the past versions of the place, which gave the hero a hard time and a good exercise, with the exception of finding the gust blowing weapon that they found which Zelda mistook for a hair dryer,it took Link, Impa, and Zelda far longer than they thought possible as they searched each place to find the shortcut to the Temple of Time. Impa might have thought that they had been in this place for nearly an hour. But under the circumstances, they bravely pushed through the obstacles that got in their way, and unlocked what might be the next clue to their destination.

Now after all of the trouble they went through, the group stood before the door that led to the shortcut. Impa helped Link into getting the key inside of the hole as Zelda looked around the place to be sure that none of the enemies can get to her friends while they are working on the door.

After successfully fitting the key to the door, Link, Zelda and Impa quickly went inside. The floor on the inside of the room was covered with sand as the group looked around, hoping to find what they were looking for. Sadly, fate began to be cruel to them when the door suddenly sealed shut right behind them. Aside from it, Link felt movement right underneath him as some of the sand only came up an inch, until he noticed right from there that something or someone was in this room.

He didn't notice that a crab-like hand grabbed him from beneath the sand and revealed itself to be a giant scorpion. "Link!" Zelda shrieked as Impa brought out her ninja knife, ready to strike the monster.

"Aim for its eyes on its claws!" Impa gestured to the free crab-like hand that was unprotected and began to stab the monster.

However, it was not needed, for Link actually used his inner strength to split the monster's crab-like hand in half. He also began to savagely stab the scorpions eye with his newfound inner strength. The monster laid on the sand, dead and non-moving, as Link looked back at the girls with a confused expression that said 'I had no idea what came over me'.

"On second thought, never mind." Impa said and placed her knife back to where it belonged. Zelda immediately rushed to Link's side, embracing him. Suddenly, the sand in the room began to sink as the group tried to maintain their balance. The sand revealed a hidden door which Impa, Link and Zelda went through.

* * *

**Temple of Time**

Once when they got out of the underground passageway, much to their relief, they finally could see what was hidden behind the boulder. To Impa's shock and despair, there was nothing but a pile of rocks and dust.

"The Gate of Time is destroyed!" She yelled and rushed toward the spot where it once was. She later took a sharp breath before she bravely turned to the young boy and girl. "Now that this gate is disposed of, for apparent reasons unknown. I think we need to go to Faron Woods." She began to walk away from the piled mess that was the Gate of Time and waited right by the boulder.

Link walked over to the boulder and lifted it up as if it was light as a feather, surprising both of the girls and Gorko who was still standing right on the opposite side of the huge rock. "Good job buddy! Now I can go ahead and do some of my research." Gorko praised and went inside of the area which was now open to him.

"Do you mind if me and Zelda stay for the night at the Sealed Temple, Impa?" Link asked as he dusted his gloved hands.

The ninja smiled, "I don't mind a bit." Link summoned his Skyward Teleport trick once more and the portal appeared right in front of the group. Zelda went first, although a bit apprehensive for herself and for Link, she quickly shook her fear aside and went inside of the portal, her figure disappeared from Link's sight. Link and Impa decided to go into the portal together and once when they appeared back at the ancient temple, the portal disappeared.

Link was surprised to see that the Old Woman was nowhere to be seen in the temple. "I wonder where the Old Woman is.." He mused as Impa took out a few blankets and pillows. The ninja noticed that he was looking at the altar where the Old Woman was supposed to be, but clicked her tongue to tell him that night is drawing near and that he should start to get some sleep.

Zelda already got herself covered with the blanket and snuggled to Link when he got down onto the floor and did his part on getting ready for bed, along with stripping his sword and shield from the upper part of his body. Impa used a spare blanket for herself and laid down right by the small grove that was not to far from the altar.

Tomorrow, Link decided to get himself to the Skyview Spring and purify his mind as soon as morning comes.

He just didn't realize that with or without purifying his mind, it was already doing the job.

* * *

_Author's note: Above all of the dungeons that I despise the most in this game, the Lanayru Mining Facility took the cake! I am also going to tell you that some of the battles might be the same as how the game described, but for the rest I am changing it to alter the story a bit. I am deeply sorry for you to not have as much action on the scorpion battle, but it had to be over with quickly._

_I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible. If you have been paying attention to this chapter, I am happy to say that I am putting in the Skyward Sword Manga into the game. Even though I haven't read it personally myself, I am more than likely to merge it with this story. Just so that you know what is going on. Most of the information I have about the manga was from the Zelda wiki site._


	6. The good and the bad

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the game. Only this story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 6- The good and the bad

**Groose appears & Boss battle #4 The Imprisoned**

Dawn came up quickly in the Sealed Temple as the hero, spirit maiden, and the ninja were still fast asleep for the moment. Impa woke up first to make some breakfast for the young boy and girl since she is the eldest of the group.

However, she felt something in the air that caught her attention; she turned to where the boy and girl are and noticed that the boy was twitching in his sleep while Zelda was happily snuggling close to his chest, unaware that something is happening to him.

Impa went over to Link and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Once he stirred from his slumber, Link opened his eyes, "Thanks for waking me up, Impa. I have been having some strange dreams lately."

He got up and stretched before he made sure that Zelda didn't notice his movements while she slept. "Well, now that I am awake, can you watch Zelda for a little bit? I am thinking about going to the Skyview Spring and cleanse myself.."

"Wait Link," Impa interrupted. "Before you plan on doing that, can I ask you something?" Receiving a nod from the boy she continued. "Does Zelda, by any chance, have the Goddess Harp with her?"

"Actually I don't have it with me, Impa…" Zelda told as she started to wake up from her slumber. "I left it back on Skyloft in my room."

"Do you mind if you can retrieve it and bring it over here?" Impa asked in a polite manner. Link and Zelda wasted no time as they immediately rushed outside to where the bird statue was and disappeared into the sky.

Impa expected them to be back right in the next moment or so, but it took longer than she thought for them to retrieve the harp, nearly a half an hour. She decided to go outside and check if they are coming or not, however, once she did managed to reach the bird statue in time, she noticed that both Link and Zelda were being followed from the sky. And what was that creature, or perhaps a person with the most ridiculous hairdo she had ever seen in her life, doing chasing the hero and the spirit maiden? Whatever it was, Impa thought, she couldn't let their progress come to a halt. She could even hear the boy and girl shout from the air to the other person following them.

"Groose, stop this madness!" Zelda shouted as she dived through the air to avoid the boy who tried to grab her while falling through the air.

"Get off of me!" Link commanded as he tried his best to make the guy named Groose let go of his leg, but to no use when they were falling through the sky.

"Impa, watch out!" Zelda shrieked before the ninja successfully caught her by a magical force field before she hit the ground. On the bad side for Link, he tried to slow down his fall by using the sailcloth, but to no avail since Groose was making both him and Link to drop down faster than usual.

The boys collided on the ground with full force as Groose let go of Link before they landed; Groose was lying on the floor with his back facing the ground, while Link was laying head first on the ground. Upon seeing the new person that she had never seen before, Impa took Zelda back to the door at the temple.

"Zelda, while you and Link were away for a little bit, I have decided to give you some new clothing for your next part of the adventure." Impa told as she presented the girl a flowing white dress that is accompanied by purple sandals, bracelets and ribbons. "Your other clothes, I'm afraid, will have to wait until your entire journey is done."

Zelda looked like she was about to protest at first but obeyed and got herself to open the door to the temple to change. "I just want to warn you Impa, that the boy we have been chased by is a knight classmate of ours who is a bully to Link and a big showoff to me. His name is Groose, and I think that he will do anything to get me to like him. Do you mind to check on Link before he comes in here?"

Impa nodded and reassured her that nothing will happen to the hero when she is around. The young spirit maiden opened the door and made sure that it was sealed shut before she went to a certain spot to change her clothing. The ninja went back to where the boys were once more to see that they were still lying around on the ground. The ninja studied the new person that was laying right by the hero. He had some different type of clothing that Impa couldn't recognize, he also had broad shoulders. If there was one thing that Impa was really disgusted about, it was this person's hair. Seriously, it looked like the hair was almost like a Mohawk, but not quite. What was this hairdo called again? Pompadour.

"Ugh. Rough landing." The young man named Groose grunted as he got himself up to look at his surroundings, "I think I might have broken something. Hey, Link, seriously… Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crashing-" He stopped talking when he spotted a few small birds right by his leg.

"Whoa!" He shrieked with newfound excitement or fear. The poor birds got spooked and flew away from the strange man. "B-birds? TINY birds?! Wh-what… ARE they?!" Impa found herself chuckling. She suspected that this person didn't know that the birds down here were smaller than the Loftwings. She also noticed that Link was just getting up from the ground, and from what it looked like, he was pleased that the other boy had a good scare.

Gorko found his way into the field while reading one of his maps, that creature also surprised the boy with the red hair as he shrieked once more, "And what is that thing?!" He also tried to shake his head in disbelief while asking, "Where am I?!"

Impa jumped in shock as she watched the red haired boy shake Link back and forth fiercely while asking, "What's going on here? Ever since Zelda left Skyloft, she hasn't been seen for a few days, neither you for the matter! So I figured that I should follow you when you showed up out of nowhere, and then you would give Zelda back." He let go of the boy and pointed like a scared little boy who didn't know what to do. "But this is.. so wild. Seriously, what is that thing over there?!" He then looked up into the sky while holding his hands out. "And what's with all these trees? There are so many!"

Impa could hardly believe that the newcomer didn't even realize that there was a world below. She enjoyed his newfound curiosity with ease. The boy named Groose began to shake Link back and forth once more, "Just give it to me straight! I can take it. Where are we? And where is Zelda? What's the deal with this place?! If there's supposed to be nothing below the clouds, what's all of this?"

After a few minutes of explaining from Link, Groose knelt down onto the ground in amazement. Some of the birds took their liking to the boys hair and balanced themselves on it. "Uhhh… Whoa.. You are kind of imploding my mind right now… But I think I get what you are saying. If I've got this right, you are searching for a demon that tried to take Zelda, and that she is safe?" He asked.

Upon a nod from Link, Groose turned to look at the beauty of the land before him. "You know, Link.. It's sort of all right down here. This place needs a name. A name fitting for this rugged, adventurous wilderness.. From now on, we will call it.. Grooseland!" Both Impa and Link made some confused looks at the name, although Impa slapped herself in the face with her hand while Link jumped in surprise at that response.

A knock from the door took Impa's attention off of the boys as she turned around to see Zelda in the new white dress. Her hair in the back freely flowed to her shoulders while still keeping the braids on the side. The sandals looked like they fit her without any problems, same with the bracelets. "I still don't understand why I need to wear this instead of my other clothes?" She asked in confusion as she swished the new outfit from side to side.

"This next part of the journey will be a little bit tougher than usual, so you need to wear this no matter what, got it Zelda?" Impa told firmly while placing her hand on the girls shoulder. The young girl nodded and gave a small smile.

"There you are Zelda!" Groose's voice boomed with excitement, making both of the girls to look at him; Zelda became frightened while Impa had a ticked off expression written on her face. "It's time for Groose here to take you home!" He walked a few steps before Zelda got herself behind the ninja out of fear.

"I am not going anywhere with you Groose! I am staying with Link!" Zelda stated without looking at him, earning a growl from the larger boy. She immediately rushed into the temple to hide from him.

"You are coming home with me and that is final Zelda!" Groose ordered before picking up his pace to get to her. Impa, upon realizing what is going on, decided to lock the door before the boy could reach for it.

Next, Impa used her inner strength to pull the boy away from the door and gave him a death-like glare. (**Remember the same glare that Impa gave Link upon meeting him for the first time.**) Groose managed to get free from the ninja's grip on him and stare at her with his own glare. Link, after being left behind by the bird statue, stopped for a moment and watched as the events unfold between his friend and his bully.

**(A few minutes before Link and Zelda left to find the harp)**

_Long before morning came for him, Link had told Impa about his home, his school and his friendship with Zelda. He even told her about how mean Groose was to him, just because he was jealous that Link got to hang out with her and not him. He also told her about why Zelda came along with him in the first place. Impa once mentioned, "You don't need to worry, Link. If he comes to the Surface and tries to take Zelda, I will give him a good whopping for sure."_

**(Back to reality)**

Now as he watched Impa with fascination, he knew that Groose is going to have a taste of his own medicine. "Do you honestly think that you can come over here and take the spirit maiden away from Link?" She asked sharply while glaring at him.

"Huh? You got to be kidding me, first Link and now you. You are going to try to mess with me? Go ahead, I dare you!" Groose challenged with his prideful tone. "Give Zelda back to me and I will be on my way back to Skyloft!" He tried to move past the ninja, but it was of no use since she was blocking the door with her spell on it that showed the symbolic eye of the Sheikah. And no matter how many times he tried to open the door, it remained shut.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _Groose_, but Zelda is needed down here, as well as Link is." Impa stated as she pulled him away from the door and kept him in place on the wall while she removed the spell she casted. "This has been their destiny to go down here and save the world. As it was decided long before you came here crying into the world. Now I will ask you to leave Link and Zelda alone." She placed her hand out in front of her to point at the bird statue.

She knew obviously that he won't take 'no' for an answer when he pushed her other hand off of him and shouted. "Shut it, lady! You obviously don't know me very well, cause if you did, you wouldn't know that if anyone is going to be alone with Zelda, it's going to be Groose!"

"I only speak the truth, you are not the one worthy to be with Zelda, it is Link." Impa told before she presented her pocket knife to his throat, earning a shriek from him. "And mind your manners boy, I am a highly skilled ninja, and I will make sure you pay for your insult."

"What makes you think that Link is better than me?" Groose said as he moved the knife away from his neck and glared at her. "Zelda should be with me instead of that pipsqueak! What does he have that I don't?" Impa, so far, was becoming angry from this kids foolishness to see the light of the situation.

"He is heroic, brave, kind, and well liked as well as being a hero, while you are a bully, a showoff, a weakling on the inside, and not well liked among your class." Impa told, satisfied that Groose jumped on the accusations and gasped with surprise.

"Are you saying that I am a weakling?" Groose hissed as he stared at the ninja, his prideful tone beginning to grow weak with realization.

"Yes, and I am here to tell you to back off on the hero and spirit maiden." Impa stated once more. "It took you FAR too long to take the hint! Just by looking at you, I think that you are mistaken with your choice on Zelda being your pretty little girlfriend, because she doesn't love you and never will because you are a jerk, a cheater, and a bully to her closest friend; Link!"

Groose became silent, staring at the woman in front of him. Impa continued with a serious glance, "Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them. If Link hadn't told me about you when he did, you would've already caught us off guard with your little fantasies. The truth of the matter is that you are not destined to be with Zelda! You are a failure, and you cannot ever hope to be a man that you wish to be for Zelda if you keep up your stupid act! Do you understand me, boy?"

Groose laughed at that insult. "What a joke! That is just a load of garbage! I know that shrimp and he is no hero!" He then ran right through the door as he screamed in defeat. Impa and Link immediately rushed into the room to check if Zelda was alright, to which she was.

"Groose actually ran right past me and went outside of the door; he didn't even bother to look at me." She mentioned with pity. Link knew Zelda often wished that Groose should be a little bit nicer to them.

"Well, at least he won't be able to bother us for a long time to come." Link guessed with a sigh of relief as he and Impa came inside. "Impa, we got the harp, just like you asked." He looked through his pocket to take out the harp and presented it to the ninja.

"Good. Now, do you know the song 'Ballad of the Goddess'?" Impa asked as she passed the harp over to Zelda and gestured for her to stand in the circle that wasn't far from the altar.

Zelda nodded, "Yes, I have played it during the Wing Ceremony." She clutched it close to her chest and waited for the ninja to continue explaining.

"The melodies that the harp possesses brings life into its power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects." Impa explained as she waited for the girl to play the song for her, to which Zelda understood and played the whole song by heart. After that, a huge slab that wasn't in the room before had appeared in a blink of an eye right by the circle. "This is what is left of the second Gate of Time. A portal binding our world to the one in the past where I was going to take you to-."

Before Impa finished her statement, a huge earthquake rumbled throughout the temple. Link could hear a roar of a monster that he often knew too well in his dreams. Zelda gasped in surprise from all of the shaking while Impa looked up into the sky as if she sensed that something bad had happened.

"I fear that the seal is about to break.." Impa calmly told. "I suspected as much that Demise reacted to us summoning the gate, but I never imagined that the seal would eventually break so suddenly. We must go outside and deal with the matter of keeping Demise at bay. Go outside to the pit, now!"

Link and Zelda rushed outside to where the pit was and opened the door as quickly as possible. "You think that the monster you see in your dreams, Link… is Demise?" Zelda guessed with a hint of fear for her best friend's safety.

Link didn't answer as they went through the door and took a look outside. Groose was right by the wall, shivering from the earthquake that spooked him. Once Link floated down toward the sealing spike on the bottom of the pit, he could tell that the spike was surrounded by a black aura. He held his breath for the monster that was about to come out at any second.

The seal was soon surrounded by the black aura and out from the pit came a huge monster with black scales around its body. Although it didn't have any arms or eyes, it still managed to make Link shiver with fear, but he soon set it aside as he stared at the monstrous being that could be Demise.

Its roar shook the whole area as it began to walk up the trail that led to the temple, its destination. Link immediately took action as he slashed his sword across the monsters feet, managing to slow it down when its toes were not present. Once it fell for the first time, Link went right to where the sealing spike was and jabbed it into the monsters head, successfully sending pain to Demise.

The Imprisoned soon got up again and slithered a little bit until to the point where it pushed the sealing spike back to the way it was, but it was still stuck on his head. His incoming roar managed to get his toes back to the way it was before Link slashed it. Link quickly used the wind from the ground to get him to catch up with the monster, until he noticed that the monster was roaring in pain once more. He looked up to see Zelda on top of the monsters head, stabbing the monster with the sealing spike from her sword. The monster shook the girl from his head as she floated down to the ground with her sailcloth, giving Link enough time to use the wind from the ground once more to get him up on the edge of the trail. Once more, the Imprisoned slithered up the trial a bit before doing the same tactic it did the last time. Link jumped onto the head of the monster and slashed the spike that was stuck on its head for the last time.

Realizing that it lost the battle for now, the Imprisoned roared in defeat as it disappeared into thin air along with the spike. Zelda went over to Link as he went down to the bottom of the pit to make a new seal on the spike.

After the new seal took hold on the pit where the monster stood a few moments before, Groose and Impa walked down the trial and stood right by the hero and the spirit maiden.

"Nice going, Link." Impa thanked the boy. "Though the Imprisoned had just awakened and break its bonds, I'm impressed that you and Zelda managed to restore the seal keeping it captive. Unfortunately, you two have successfully brought us a little bit more time in which to act."

"So that monster back there was Demise, huh?" Link asked, already knowing full well of who he stood up against.

"Yes, that is Demise." Impa answered. "He is a horror of unspeakable power. Judging by what I saw, I would not be surprised to know that the seal will give away soon." She motioned for the group to return to the temple as she walked back up the trail with Link and Zelda following, Groose however had a saddened look on his face that he never had before.

Once inside, Impa, Link, and Zelda stared at the potential gate to the past. "As you can see, the gate is asleep, nothing more than a cold slab for now. It would require huge amount of power to awaken it."

Link was about to use his Skyward Strike before Impa stopped him. "Three sacred flames are what you need to awaken the power that you need for your sword, Link. They are hidden within each of the lands you and Zelda have visited, seek them and purify the goddess's sword. The clues are hidden within the lyrics of the song that we heard before the Imprisoned showed up. It is the best hope to find the flames. I suggest returning to Skyloft for more information about the song."

Link and Zelda nodded before they heard Groose coming up behind them. They turned to see him give Link a cocky smile. "I hate to say this, but I think you have gotten it figured out, lady. Me, well, there's nothing I can do to help you guys out. I'm useless."

He began to walk away when Impa reassured him, "You sell yourself short, boy. You'll see that pretty soon you will have your own part to play in all of this." After he left the building, Link and Zelda took the other exit and used the bird statue to bring them to the sky. Impa reassured them that she will work on getting Groose on their side while they work on finding the flames.

* * *

**Skyloft**

When they first arrived back at Skyloft, Zelda noticed that Link was running around the place, from going into everybosy's houses after dark, to helping out the citizens while collecting the strange orbs that he called gratitude crystals.

He had lately helped clean up the house for Pitpit's mother for five gratitude crystals, same with giving Fledge some stamina potion for his strength, and recently he had heard from the lunch lady at the academy that somebody was moaning in the bathroom.

"These past few days, I heard a voice every time I pass by the bathroom at night. What in the world is in there? I just wish they'd pipe down!" The lunch lady told and went about her usual business routine.

That night, Link and Zelda decided to check and see if the speculation was true. They were right when the boy and girl heard a ghostly moan calling. "Please, somebody help me.. Paper.. Please, somebody bring me paper.. Any kind of paper at all.. Ooooh.."

Zelda shivered, "Goodness, I don't think that this is an average human being in there. I think it's a ghost." She and Link went back into their rooms until the next day. While Zelda was still asleep in bed, Link got himself out of the bed and walked outside of his room.

"Should I give it to her? Or should I not give it to her?" He heard Cawlin whispering to himself as he looked at the letter he was holding. "Link, I have a serious dilemma on my mind and I need your help. You seem to be good with the ladies, so can I ask you to send this letter to Karane? It is a love letter and I have put my heart and soul into it and it is NOT to be used as toilet paper for that _weirdo in the restroom_." Link turned his attention back at the boy after he took a glance at the bathroom.

Link later told all of the information he received to Zelda and thought about their plan of action. "So Cawlin has asked you to give the love letter to Karane? Well, the problem is that she likes Pitpit, not him." Zelda explained. "And there is that ghost in the bathroom that wants paper, perhaps we can make something good out of this."

"What do you mean, Zelda?" Link asked, curious to what she was thinking.

"I need a spell book, so I will go to the library to find it. I am thinking about giving the ghost something better than the piece of paper. Impa did say that I could do magic, so I am intending to find out after I find that book. Link, go ahead and give Karane the paper so that we can set up the next step for her and Pitpit to be together." Zelda simply told.

Everything went according to Zelda's plan as she retrieved the spell book while Link gave the letter to Karane, also receiving a surprised expression from Cawlin. Once part one of the plan was complete, Zelda stood by the restroom door and chanted a certain spell that would give life to the ghost. A small yellow gloved hand reached out from the restroom door as it slowly opened the door to reveal itself to the girl.

The ghost, or in this case, a young girl who seemed to be not much older than Karane and much younger than Zelda by a year of age came out of the restroom. Short brunette hair that reached her long pointed ears decorated her head, while a worn out strapless yellow prom dress covered her body from her chest to her feet, it also had a little blood on a certain spot that could mean she long ago was stabbed to death. Her eyes were a very bright shade of amber as she opened her eyes to look around her surroundings.

"Hello, my name is Zelda." Zelda greeted with a hint of excitement. "What is your name?"

The girl with the amber eyes turned her attention to the girl who revived her with the spell. "Hello, I am called by the name of Phoeni. I once went to school here a long time ago. My death was tragic when I was stabbed to death in the bathroom by my own boyfriend who tried to get me to make love to him, of course I refused and I paid the price."

"And.. the dress?" Zelda asked, amazed by the information.

"It was my prom dress that I wore upon my death." Phoeni said as she tried to get use to walking again and caught herself by the railing of the kitchen window before she fell to the floor.

Zelda led her over to where Link is waiting with Cawlin in the classroom. Both of the boys took notice of the girls and Cawlin just about lost his balance for a second when he saw Phoeni.

"Link, who is that beauty?" He asked, dazed with a dreamy look on his face.

"I have no idea; I have never seen her before." Link answered, dumbstruck by Zelda's newfound discovery.

Cawlin came over to the new girl and greeted, "Hello there, my beauty. I am Cawlin, and you are?"

"Phoeni." Phoeni answered while bowing to him in response. "Zelda here has told me so much about you." She had seen him smiling at her, pleased that she respects him.

Once Karane entered into the picture, she saw that Cawlin was busy with the newcomer, telling her all about the changes that happened while she was away, giving her tips on how to call a Loftwing and such. Also Pitpit rushed downstairs to see that Karane had a bored look on her face. "You have been dumped, I see." Pitpit guessed as he stared at the red head.

"At least, Cawlin is happy to have someone to love him." Karane told as she turned to face him.

"Do you w-want to go out with m-me?" Pitpit finally asked after a few moments of silence. Receiving a shock expression from the girl, Pitpit explained that he had had a crush on her since she became a senior in the school, so he led the way to her room and discussed about their plans for a date. Cawlin and Phoeni decided to go outside where he would teach her how to handle a Loftwing. Link received five gratitude crystals upon helping the classmates to fall in love with each other.

"So you were almost murdered by your last boyfriend? That is preposterous! Why would he do something like that to a pretty lady like you, Phoeni?" Cawlin asked, entranced by the girls past background as they left the school to go on a walk before he teaches her the ropes about riding his bird.

Not long after that, Link and Zelda got the information that they needed from Zelda's father about the lyrics. So Link told Zelda to stay put right by the Light Tower and to wait for him. She watched as he worked on getting the two sails to turn toward the tower, just like how the second verse describe. Once the sails were in the right direction, the light tower revealed a mirror and the same circle that Zelda remembered seeing back at the Sealed Temple.

Zelda allowed Link to play the harp, whereas she did the singing.

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. _

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

She kept reciting the song until the Light Tower turned and used the light from the sun to open a path that Link and Zelda will go to next. The light beam zoomed through the air and hit the cloud and revealed a new path through the sky.

"C'mon Zelda! Let's go see where that light leads to!" Link called as he jumped from the tower and called on his Loftwing. Zelda followed the same tactic as Link and began to fly right beside him as they disappear into the mysterious cloud.

* * *

_Author's note: Above all of the other enemies in Skyward Sword that makes me shiver to the bone whenever it's a boss battle, it has to be Demise as the Imprisoned. I also hope that you readers liked the idea of how the mysterious ghost, Phoeni gets to have her life back and gets to be with Cawlin, while at the same time Karane gets to be with Pitpit. That's killing two birds with one stone in a good way, right?_

_For those of you that are Groose fans, I hope you are not offended by what I did with him in this story. I know that he used to be a jerk in the game and turns into a good guy in the end of it. Plus I always wanted to see what I could do about him having an argument with the young Impa from the Old Woman in the game._

_I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Review anytime you like! I just hope that I have impressed you all. _


	7. The trial and lake

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this fic.

* * *

Chapter 7- The trial and the Lake

**Thunderhead**

It seemed darker on the inside of the mysterious cloud than what the young hero and spirit maiden thought from before. As they flew toward the little island to find the clues that will lead them to the Sacred Flames, Link and Zelda hung on tight to their Loftwings before they reached their destination.

"Look at this place, Link. I don't think that we have seen something as fascinating as this.." Zelda mused as she looked around the place. There was a small island that had a rainbow right on top of it, clearly that surprised the girl with its beauty.

Once they dismounted their bird-like steeds onto the main island, Fi came out from the sword and examined the place. "Master Link, I have memories of this particular island. It is known as the Isle of Songs. Signs indicate that it was once left here for you by the goddess, Master. However, I am unable to determine a means of entering the structure ahead. I suggest you and Zelda investigate this area." She proclaimed in her usual monotonic voice before disappearing back into the blade.

"I think I have found just what we need!" Zelda exclaimed as Link came over by her to look at the stone tablet.

It read: _Rotate the center pedestal to complete the bridge that allows you to step to the great tower on the Isle of Songs._

That information sparked an idea for Link as he began to walk over to the pedestal in the center to move it. "Zelda, do you mind to help me get the pedestals to line up while I make the bridge?" Link asked as he began to start moving. Zelda made sure that some of the separate pedestals were lining up exactly as how Link wanted it; sometimes she even gets the stones that block them to move out of the way. It also almost took a minute or two to complete the bridge.

Once they went inside of the tower from the hole in a wall that the boy and girl could easily get through, Link and Zelda looked around the place before they stopped at the center of the room. The inside of the tower had some ancient pictures of the goddess that the young adults couldn't recognize, plus there was an abyss around most of the background of the tower. Only the center circle was where Link and Zelda stood.

After Link summoned his Skyward Strike from the sword, a mysterious song that he couldn't understand was echoing through the tower, also a separate statue of the goddess that came out of the abyss was humming the notes.

"It sounds so uplifting…" Zelda sighed in relaxation while listening to the notes. Link was beginning to relax to the same song as well before Fi came out of the sword and levitated right by the singing statue.

"When you struck the crest, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memory. The goddess intended this message for you, Master. These are her words." Fi told as she began to move to a strange dance. She lifted her right leg up into the air while balancing on her left, also holding out her cape-like hands out as if she found an invisible rail to keep her in balance.

"_He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time."_ She moved once more and crossed her legs while still holding out her arms, "_The sacred flames are three in number. To obtain them, you must also earn relics known as the sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts…" _Fi then began to twirl in the air like a natural ballerina while continuing. "_Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you a melody. It will serve as a key, opening the first trial that awaits you deep within the wilds of Faron Woods." _After she said this, the statue stopped humming as Link held out the harp, ready to play.

Zelda without knowing what to expect began to sing the song. "_Be not afraid for I am here; the next part of your journey is near. My courage, young hero, will help you on your way._

_Do not let fear bring you down; instead this song will turn it around. Your spirit will grow in the flame that I have hid…"_

Fi and Link turned to Zelda and stared at her for a few moments before silently congratulating her for that. "Have you sung this before, Zelda?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"It appears that by the probability of 85%, Zelda here remembers how the song went when she was in her past life as a goddess." Fi explained. "This song is called Farore's Courage. It has an ability to uplift your spirits while singing the song." The statue that once stood out from the room disappeared back from where it came from, the song that Link played from the harp still echoed in the room.

"Okay, let's head for Faron Woods." Link told as he began to walk out of the room before he stopped himself. "On second thought, why don't we collect the other songs here while we are at it?" He took out his sword again and made the crest glow two more times while getting the two other songs from the tower; Nayru's Wisdom, and Din's Power.

"I kinda admit, out of all of the songs, I really like Nayru's Wisdom," Zelda told. "It is so peaceful, while Din's Power is full of action within the melody."

"Since that we will be traveling down to the Surface again, I thought that it might be a good idea to collect the other songs right now instead of going back and forth from one thing to the next." Link explained as he and his best friend got themselves out of the tower by going through the hole.

* * *

**Faron Woods**

Link and Zelda decided to go back to the viewing point since the hero used his drowsing ability to locate the portal that would lead him into the first trial. "I think that we are getting close to it. Play the harp right here, Zelda." Link told as he came to a certain spot where the door to the trial was hiding. After she played the song on the harp, the trial door appeared as expected for the hero to go through. Once Link jabbed his sword into the mark of a triangle that was surrounded by a bluish circle, his body began to stay still like a statue.

Fi got out of the sword to explain to Link about what he needed to do when he is in the Silent Realm. Collect the Tears, don't get caught by the guardians, and he will be fine once he finishes the trial. "Just be careful Link..." Zelda whispered as she held her hands to her chest and closed her eyes, hoping that Link would succeed.

A few minutes later Zelda noticed that Link's body was moving again, this time he freed his sword out of the mark that disappeared and stood up straight. "Link!" The girl called and ran into his arms, but he took a step back in order to tell her he needed to breathe.

"Aside from the challenge that got me some good exercise, I really was working hard on getting away from the guardians that were pursuing me a few times." Link recalled as he took a breath. "Other than that, I have found something new that can help us find the flame." He presented to her a strange blue scale that he found while he was in the Silent Realm. "This is the Water Dragon's Scale."

"Okay, so all we need to do is find the flame. Any ideas where it might be?" Zelda asked while hugging him.

He seemed to be in his thoughts for a moment until he said. "I think I probably know where it might be. I keep having memories as to where to locate the flame, almost as if I knew what to do in the past life." He then took out his map and jotted down the location. "It is in the south of the woods, where the Water Dragon dwells. And if I remember correctly from my dreams, or visions of the past, we need to be on our best behavior when we see the Dragon, Zelda."

Both the hero and the spirit maiden found the door to the Dragon's lair a few minutes later as Link worked on opening the door with his sword, instead of slashing it he drew on the missing piece of the Mark of Farore, and it glowed when he successfully opened the door. He and Zelda dashed through the door and jumped off of the ledge where the lake awaits them.

* * *

**Lake Floria**

Link and Zelda safely landed in the water as they reached the lake. Both of the young adults looked like they were soaking wet as they swam over to a tunnel to begin searching for the flame.

It took much longer to go through the tunnel than what it looked like to the adults, nearly a half an hour while looking around the place. However, above it all, Link and Zelda made it to where the Dragon is waiting. Zelda felt as if she remembered being at the lake before, but couldn't place her finger on why she is beginning to remember a few things that were from her past life.

Link immediately noticed that the Water Dragon was contained in a huge basin filled with water where only the head was revealed, thinking that she might have been hurt from a recent battle that took place. "You there, human's!" The Water Dragon spoke firmly. "You two have intruded into my home, a sacred place where only a few are permitted to enter! This is no place for one such as you two. And yet here you stand! You will explain how you two got here, and quickly." She seemed to be narrowing her eyes as she examined the boy and girl.

"Are you the Water Dragon?" Link politely asked while doing a simple bow, Zelda did the same.

The Dragon scoffed with pleasure. "I am. Those with manners address me as Faron, warden of the woods. I was appointed by the goddess herself. Though my current stature is less than, well, intimidating, shall we say, know that you two stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!" She squinted when she saw the Scale. "I see that you have the sacred gift that is suppose to be given only to the Chosen Hero. But, could you really be him?"

Link nodded. "I received it after I passed the first trial, Your Excellence."

"Okay I will be straight with you, boy." Faron began. "A shrimpy boy like you hardly looks the part of the goddess's chosen hero."

That statement got Zelda to glare at the Dragon. "You know that you should be nicer to my hero, Faron."

"Oh, and why should I take that back- wait a second!" Faron yelled before she examined the girl who wore the same dress as the goddess she once knew from long ago. "You.. are you really her? The goddess?"

Zelda shrugged. "Yes and no. Although I am the spirit maiden that most people down here have talked about, I don't really have the powers yet. But I do somehow remember a few things from the past. I am called by the name of Zelda, not Hylia."

"Hmm... Forgive me for what I said before on your hero, Your Grace, I admit I was a little bit harsh on him." Faron admitted. "However, I suppose you two are here looking for the sacred flame... Well, before I can let you go in to find it, I need to ask you to do something for me. Shortly before your arrival, my Parella and I was attacked by a pompous creature calling himself Ghirahim. I stood up against this self-proclaimed Demon Lord, but I was wounded un the encounter. Unfortunately, the healing properties of my sacred water have diminished, and I am now in need of another dose to freshen up my healing bath. Would you mind bringing me some fresh sacred water that I require?"

Zelda nodded. "We will. We were just thinking about heading to the Skyview Temple anyway." Without notice, Link summoned up his Skyward Teleport and got out his container to scoop up some water that he took from the spring. "I already have the water, Zelda." He told as he showed the jar that is filled with the sacred water.

"Quick little hero is he... Alright then, pour it into my basin!" Faron urged with anticipation. Link did just that as the Dragon was healing herself with the newly fresh water and then suddenly came out three times the size she once was before Ghirahim battled her. "Behold the full majesty of Faron, Water Dragon and guardian of these woods! I stand tall-healed and whole once again! Come, I will show you where the flame is."

Link and Zelda followed Faron to the waterfall as she waited for the young adults. The Dragon swiftly opened the way to where the flame is being held as she stopped the waterfall which blocked the way for the spirit maiden and the hero. "Be on the lookout you two. There are some monsters that might be able to end your lives if you are not careful." Faron warned before disappearing into the sky.

Link decided that it would be a perfect time to go to the Skyview Spring before going into the dungeon to find the sacred flame, so he summoned his Skyward Strike once more as he disappeared for one minute and reappeared back by the dungeon soaking wet. "Shouldn't we find you a towel to dry yourself with, Link?" Zelda asked.

"I have a feeling that we will be right by water anyway, so I don't think that there is a need to get a towel." Link replied as he wiped the remaining water from his face before going into the dungeon that awaits them.

* * *

**Ancient Cistern**

The inside of the dungeon was way above the ordinary as the hero and spirit maiden looked around the place. There was some water that surrounded a huge statue, some lily pads, and ancient structures that seemed to amaze the young adults. Zelda thought that this place would be very easy to go through within a hour or so, but Link had a feeling that there is more to the dungeon than meets the eye.

While going through each of the rooms, he noticed that there was huge cobwebs, tricky passageways that he and Zelda never thought was possible to find, and with the help of his newest weapon; a whip, he could reach what was impossible to reach from before. One of the rooms had a huge water pool with a drain, and when Link pulled the switch, the drain began to pull some of the water in a clockwork motion.

Link immediately made a jump for it before he held his breath, diving into the water that pulled him in. Zelda at first thought that he was crazy into doing that, yet she knew that he wanted her to go down there with him, so she jumped in and let the water lead her to where Link was. The drain actually led the hero and the spirit maiden to a part of the temple that they hadn't reached before as they got themselves out of the water. After going through the difficult puzzles that were thrown at them, some birdlike enemies, and a long time of climbing on the vines, Link and Zelda were right in front of a huge switch that could possibly lead them to the first flame.

However, once the deed was done, the statue began to move downward. "Link, where do you think it went to?" Zelda asked as she held onto his shoulder. He didn't answer but jumped down from the platform and swam across to the strange statue. "Stay put, Zelda! I will be back in a little while!" He called out to her before he disappeared into the statue.

A few minutes passed as Zelda waited for Link while she daggled her legs over the edge of the platform and whistled to keep herself entertained. She noticed on the other side of the platform that Link climbed out with a long rope and hit a switch that made the statue go back to the way it was before he dropped down into the place where he climbed up.

"I wonder what he was doing down there..." Zelda mused as she watched the statue once more before she gasped while covering her mouth in horror. The statue was moving downward again! She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, wishing that Link was **not** underneath the statue! She wouldn't even know what to do if he was crushed like a pancake!

In a moment of anticipation, Zelda jumped off of the platform and swam right by the statue, determined to find Link as she opened the door to the area that he once went through. Once she entered, the whole statue began to move again, this time, upwards.

"Zelda! You can come up here!" Link called from on top of the statue, kneeling over so that she knows where he is. The young woman used the water as an elevator as it pushed her up towards the top.

"I was wondering what you were doing Link..." Zelda said when she caught up to him. He later explained to her about how he fought through zombified moblins, how some of them tried to follow him when he was on the rope, and how he almost got crushed by the statue when it was coming down. He opened the door and led Zelda inside.

**Boss Battle #5 Koloktos**

The room was dark than what the hero and spirit maiden expected. The only thing that they saw in the room was a statue with three arms on its sides. Zelda thought that the statue wouldn't be a threat, while Link felt a little suspicious about it.

He then noticed on top of the statue was the Demon Lord, kneeling in a sitting position as if from boredom. He sighed and turned to look at them, "You two are very persistent... And why is it that I can sense the Skychild's power when it should have been the spirit maiden's?"

"That is simple, Ghirahim, the new prophecy calls forth the Lost Hero's spirit to awaken from its slumber, not the Goddess's." Link explained as he drew his sword. "Don't tell me that you never knew this could happen..."

"True, Skychild, true. My master had failed into telling me the new prophecy because we were so intent on the original one, so I might have no choice but to get rid of you both, you and the goddess." Ghirahim replied in his regular tone of voice before he snapped his fingers and disappeared from their sight.

What happened next was unexplainable...

The statue began to move its arms, the top half held some type of weapon while the bottom half shielded its eye that pumped back and forth like a heartbeat. Link could tell that some type of dark magic was possessing the statue as he carefully unveiled his whip and handed Zelda his sword. "The eye is the target, Zelda. Once I take away its arms, stab it with my sword." He told as the statue began its first move of attack.

The hero dodged without a moment of hesitation as the statue's arms slammed into the ground, he also successfully took away the arms with just a flick of the whip. He did the same with the other arms, rendering the statue helpless as Zelda attacked the eye with a powerful sword strike.

It suddenly got its arms back together before pushing itself out of the ground and drew its blades on each hand, ready to destroy the hero and spirit maiden. Without talking, Link urged his best friend to go somewhere safe before the statue had any ideas to kill both him and her. Zelda handed him back his sword and he gave her the whip.

The statue decided to do its usual attack again as three of its arms slammed into the ground, Link back flipped to dodge the attack as Zelda successfully stripped the arms from the statue with the whip. Next, Link picked up one of its huge swords and slashed across its legs, making it helpless once more before both the hero and spirit maiden stabbed the eye with their swords, finishing it once and for all.

The statue began to go out of control before the dark magic exploded and left its host. Light filled the room before the young adults noticed that the door began to give off an otherworldly glow.

"Let's go find the flame Link." Zelda said as she stood right by the door waiting for him. The door disappeared when Link and Zelda walked right into the room. They half expected the room to be almost like the springs that they visited from before, but the room had nothing of the sort, only a torch that would most likely hold the flame that they are searching for was right in front of them.

Once Link summoned his Skyward Strike, the crest glowed brightly before the torch gave off its green glow. It amazed the young hero that the flame was bright green. It was so bright that both the hero and spirit maiden tried to shield their eyes from being burnt. Fi came out from the sword and presented herself before the sacred flame as it enveloped her into a flaming green ball.

The sword spirit turned to her master and urged him to hold his position as the flames worked its way into the blade. Each time the flames got into the sword, Link almost thought that they would burn his hands as he held onto his blade, green streaks flowed all around the sacred blade.

Zelda watched carefully as the sword transformed into a longer one. "It has now become the Goddess's Longsword." She responded and examined the new design of the sword.

"Um.. Zelda, look at this!" Link gasped in amazement as his right hand began to glow. The mark on his hand looked like a huge triangle with three different ones, and the bottom right triangle mark was the main one glowing.

"I think that is the Triforce mark that Impa spoke of in the legend." Zelda thought aloud to herself as she examined his hand. "And from what it looks like, you now possess part of the Triforce of Courage, Link."

Link nodded as he brought the sword back to where it belonged on his back and replied, "Now that we have the first flame, let's go find the other two. I think the desert is where we should go to next." He and Zelda went back to the entrance of the dungeon and walked out.

* * *

**Skyloft**

Link and Zelda decided to stay overnight in their rooms as they slept through the night, gathering up their energy for the next step in their journey. The hero began to cringe in his sleep as a vision attempted to visit him. Lucky for him, the vision wasn't with the Imprisoned or with anything that had to deal with his friend being hurt.

Instead, the vision showed him something that he would never possibly forget...

_'Link opened his eyes to his new surroundings and noticed that the room was a prison. He jumped in surprise when he noticed that another person was in the room with him. The young boy looked closely to see that the man's arms were chained to the wall, and that his green clothing was just about torn to shreds, his bright blond hair shined through the darkness, but the one thing that caught Link off guard was the man's eyes; they were the brightest blue that he had never seen before, plus it was mixed with determination and bravery as if the man was daring the boy to make his move and finish him off. _

_Link immediately realized that the person staring at him... was none other than the Lost Hero himself._

_The boy watched as the events of the past unfolded in front of him. From the Lost Hero's imprisonment to his friends breaking him out and reacquainted him with his usual weaponry, and to his meeting with the goddess Hylia to his untimely death at the hands of the Demon King Demise. All of the memories came back to Link in a matter of seconds as tears threatened to flow out of his eyes._

_As he watched the Goddess sobbing over the dead body of the hero he once was, Link gasped in shock that the whole image of the past disappeared. The goddess, the landscape that was the Surface, and the demon army vanished into thin air as the boy and the man were left alone._

_He could almost hear the hero chuckling before he also disappeared into thin air, leaving the boy to think through his thoughts on what he saw, and what he will do when the time comes. The laugh still echoed through his mind as Link was brought back to reality._

_"Beware the Demon King, young hero." The Lost Hero called out in a warning.'_

Link opened his eyes and jolted out of his bed. He looked in the mirror and studied his reflection for a moment before he knew what was happening to him. Death, or sickness was the least likely cause of his condition, but the worst part for him was that his identity was forever changed.

He no longer was just a young boy who likes to play with swords just for fun, he is no longer a simple knight of the academy, but a hero whom is ready to strike down those who oppose him and his spirit maiden.

Now as he looked at his reflection, he watched as his ocean blue eyes changed to the color of the sky and his dirty blond hair began to glow brighter in the darkness, he whispered to himself the one thing that came into his mind.

"If you wake the lion, he will bear his fangs!"

* * *

_Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! If any of you had read the manga for Skyward Sword then you might understand who is coming into the story so far. Review whenever you want. I just hope I did good to impress you._


	8. The Sandship

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Legend of Zelda, neither the manga.

_Sorry for the long wait. I was keeping myself busy with writing my other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also hope you enjoy the lyrics I envisioned for the songs in here._

* * *

Chapter 8- The Sandship

Zelda got up from her bed and stretched out her hands when morning came up on Skyloft. She then got herself dressed in the same white dress, ribbons, bracelets, and sandals, along with carrying her harp as she opened her bedroom door and closed it gently.

She next went downstairs to where Link's room is and knocked softly on the door, calling. "Link, you about ready to set out for the desert?" She listened intently for a response, but all she got was heavy sighs and panting as if he was completely exhausted. "Link? You okay?"

She turned the knob and opened the door slowly as she entered her best friends room. He was sitting in his desk, one of his hands shielded part of his face as he turned around looking at her with a tired expression written on his face. She took notice that his hair seemed a bit more brighter than usual, and his eyes were brighter as well.

"Yeah, I'm okay Zelda." Link grunted as he got up from his seat and stretched out his arms, successfully making his knuckles crack. "I just had a rough night."

Zelda nodded, accepting the fact that being a hero must have worn him out terribly much as he had to battle very powerful enemies and had successfully stopped each one dead in their tracks. However, one thing did concern her about his 'rough night' deal, so she carefully asked. "Was it the dream about Demise in his Imprisoned form again?"

Oddly surprising her, Link shook his head. "Even if Demise _wanted_ to scare me, he wasn't there. But I did actually have a strange dream that had to deal with my past. Particularly, the Lost Hero spoke to me in my dream, telling me to beware the Demon King, and when I woke up and checked myself in the mirror, my whole look changed, as you can tell by my hair and eyes."

Zelda nodded as she walked over to him and examined him further. "Was there anything else?" She asked as he looked like he was in deep thought for a moment.

"Nothing else too disturbing, for the moment." He mentioned as he stretched and got his shield and sword onto his back. "Let's figure out where the next flame is." He and Zelda walked out of his room and appeared later on the ledge which points them to the direction of the desert. Before they even had second thoughts, both the hero and spirit maiden jumped off, calling their Loftwings as the huge birds began to fly over toward the yellow glowing sphere that beckoned them to enter it.

Both Link and Zelda jumped off of their respective birds and flew down toward the desert, right to where the Mining Facility was as they used their Sailcloth's to gently set them down right by the Bird Statue.

Link spotted the next set of Butterflies that were flying around the small area where the next trial gate would be as he and Zelda walked over to where the flying insects were. Zelda took out her harp and played a few notes before the same circle she and Link saw back at the forest appeared right in front of them. Fi got out of her sword and examined the pulsating aura that surrounded the circle.

As if on cue, Zelda began to sing the next song; Nayru's Wisdom.

_"Wisdom, is my way_

_the law, is my game_

_Truth will lead you_

_to the flame you seek_

_O Great Hero._

_Maiden, you must know_

_if you go, where he goes_

_Be strong, and be wise_

_to the Wisdom, I bring."_

The sound of soft bells tolling echoed throughout the desert as Zelda finished her song, and the trial door was finished and ready for the Hero to go into to pass the next trial. "I still think I like this song!" Zelda told softly as she listened to the bells that were still making the music from the song.

She then noticed that Link looked completely exhausted as he laid down on the floor, breathing heavily as he stared at the sky. Seeing as how he was somehow exhausted from the last trial, and had a difficult time into getting use to it, Zelda declared in a soft voice. "I will do this trial for Link."

Fi turned to the Spirit Maiden, confused by what she was about to do. "Your Grace. This trial is made for the hero alone, and Master Link has to do it." She knew that Link had to go through all of the puzzles and such when he is the hero, but when the Spirit Maiden declared that she will do the trial for the hero was absolutely ridiculous of her!

Zelda wagged her finger at the sword spirit. "_I_ made the trial. So it won't be hard for me to do what Link does." She began to walk over to the trial circle and took Link's sword from him. Zelda then plunged the sword into the earth and was in the same position as what Link did in the forest. Her body froze and remained intact to the sword, her eyes were closed and her spirit left to the Silent Realm.

A few minutes passed as Link and Fi watched over the body of the Spirit Maiden, waiting to see if she could handle what the Hero could do. So far, as what Fi thought, Zelda was getting really close into finishing the trial and for some strange reason... whenever the girl is caught by the guardians, they don't lay a hand on her.

"I guess the guardians don't want to hurt their creator that made the trials." Link muttered as he watched his girl go through the trial without getting hit by the guardians. His attention turned to Fi as he asked. "Fi, do you mind if I ask you something?" When Fi nodded, Link began. "Did you ever knew the Lost Hero when you first met him?"

Fi looked like she was in deep thought before answering. "No. I was created after the battle between Her Grace and Demise."

Link placed his finger on his chin in a thinking position. And before he could even blink, he heard Zelda gasping for air as she pulled out the sword from the ground. "Zelda!" He said as he rushed to embrace her and examine her for any of the bruises or cuts that told him that she was hurt, to which she wasn't. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the next item that she found in the trial that she conquered; the hookshots.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Link asked frantically as he held her in his arms.

Zelda shook her head. "Do you feel alright to continue with the journey? Cause if you are still exhausted, I can happily do some of the work for you."

Link reassured her. "I will be fine, Zelda. I will be able to continue with the search for the flame." He took out his map and marked the place where he is sure to find the next flame. Made an 'X mark' right by the sand-like waterfall. "I think this will be where we can find it..."

He then urged Zelda to follow him as he went through the desert to where the sand waterfall was waiting for them. Sometimes whenever he could, Link got Zelda to climb on his back and hang on as he used the hookshots to get to places where they never thought about going to before, although Zelda was worried that she would be giving Link a backache, he didn't seemed to mind it.

* * *

**Lanayru Sand Sea**

After the whole trip through the caverns, Link and Zelda looked around the new area, however as soon as he realized that the platform they were standing on was a dead end, Link placed a hand out in front of Zelda to keep her from going any farther. "C'mon Zelda, get back on my back. I have a feelng that this is going to be a wild ride." Link urged as Zelda climbed onto his back once more.

Targeting the spot where his hookshot can stick, Link shot the claw to lock onto the target, the force of the claw holding on to the target pulled both the boy and the girl to where the hung onto the hookshot, suspended in the air as Link targeted the next spot a few more times until they reached the ground again.

"Look at that!" Zelda mused as she studied the new surroundings which showed that they were looking at a very old sea post, along with a little boat with a robot which she suspected to be the ancient captain of the seas. Zelda immediately went over to the time shift crystal and slashed it, causing a little barrier to bring the boat and the captain back alive from an ancient sleep.

The robot captain looked around as if he was unsure of what happened until he noticed the two humans standing before him. Link explained. "You don't need to fear us. We are just here to go see the sacred flame. Can you bring us to its location?"

The robot stared at Link for a moment before responding. "I wish I could, but I can't for the moment. I lost my ship which protects the flame." The robot turned away from the sky children and stared aimlessly at the sand sea. "It was the day of the storm, phoo-weep... My crew and I were navigating the seas as usual, vrrm... And then those brutes, bzzt... the pirates, suddenly attacked us, brrzt. They were after Nayru's Flame, zzpt. My crew was imprisoned... vrrt... and I was thrown into the sea!" He turned his attention back toward the young adults. "I drifted on the current to this port, vrrrm... After that, I took this boat and went searching for my ship and crew, but they were nowhere to be found, bzzt. It haunts me, wondering where my ship could be, phweep... I'd bet my hat they've turned the ship invisible and are hiding out somewhere, vrrm! You can't see it."

Zelda cocked her head in confusion. "Invisible?"

The robot explained. "In order to protect Nayru's Flame, the ship had a function that allows it to become invisible, vweep...You say that you are searching for the flame, bzzt? In that case, you two should help me search for my ship and crew, phweep! Hmm... There's something weird about that map of yours... vrrm." He examined the map that Link was holding and gave it back to him as soon as he was done. "If you are going to navigate these treacherous waters, then you need a proper sea chart, doo-weep! So I think we should head over to my retreat, then we can set out to find the ship."

The robot climbed into the boat to get the boat started up while Link and Zelda carefully walked into the boat and made sure that they were completely safe in the boat. Zelda took a seat on the boat whereas Link stood up and helped the robot captain to navigate the boat over to where the retreat was. The wind from the speed of the boat made Zelda's hair flow in the wind as she held on tight for the ride of her life.

Once they arrived, Link noticed that the retreat was actually on top of the pillars of rocks, so he quickly did his Skyward Teleport and disappeared into the portal for a moment until he came back out holding the sea chart in his hands. "I have updated the map so that we can check out any new areas we need to look for. But first, I think we should head out to find the ship." Link told, urging for the captain to turn the boat around from the retreat.

Link also felt that it was almost about time that he used a new ability toward his sword, so he quickly searched around the area and held out his sword which was set to its drowsing ability, however this time it had more power to it so that he didn't need to search the whole area for the lost ship. "The ship is that way somewhere. We need to get close to it so that we can find it." He said as he pointed northeast from the retreat and told the captain to start the boat. "Set sail captain!"

It only took a few seconds before Link's sword began to glow like crazy when they found the missing ship, so Zelda took that as a sign and ordered the captain to fire at the ship. The force of the cannon from the boat caused the invisible ship to lose its power and it slowly came to a stop after when it was shot. The ship was way bigger than what the young adults thought as they studied the old texture of the ancient ship.

Link found the ladder which would take him to the top of the ship, so he grabbed it and began to climb up toward the top, with Zelda following close behind. Once they were both on top, the young adults looked around to see where they were going to find the flame.

"Everything looks ancient here." Link mused as his hand trailed down the huge rusted piece that would be for the sail to be used for riding through the sea. He spotted a door with ancient robot symbols as he walked over and turned the nob to open it.

Zelda was studying the ladders that were surrounded by wires and sharp edges before she heard Link opening the door and rushed over to where he was. "I'm coming, Link!" She called out.

Once inside of the Sandship, Link immediately walked over to the stairs and traveled down to see where the key would be, since he noticed that the one door which could lead him to the flame was locked. Zelda carefully went down the stairs with him as her hand moved over the rusted wood that held the ship together. She even spotted some of the butterflies that were flying right by one of the walls.

Thinking that there could be something important right there, Zelda took out her harp and played a few notes. What stood right before her was a bird symbol surrounded by a blue glowing frame. "Um, Link? What exactly is this?" She asked.

Link cam over and studied the wall, "I think this might be one of the Goddess Walls that Gorko spoke of once. They can give you whatever you desire by just drawing on it with the sword. For example," He raised his sword and began to draw on the wall with the power that surrounded the sword. "If you need more rupees, draw a rupee. If you need some healing magic, same thing."

He drew a prism shape and it turned into a hundred rupees after when he was finished. Link continued to go through a lot of rooms that led to the lowest part of the ship. One of the rooms had some quicksand right by the edge of the room and when Link tried to run across, successfully getting to the other side, he got exhausted from the running, same with Zelda when she did the same thing.

"My legs are killing me!" Zelda panted with her hands clasping her waist.

"I hope there is a time shift stone somewhere in here, then we don't have to worry about those quicksands." Link muttered as he tried to catch his breath before continuing.

Another room was full of sand, and a locked door that needed a combination to open it. Link sighed in annoyance. "Again with the combinations! What am I going to do about this journey?" He began to take out his gust blower and blew away most of the sand that was in his way, while Zelda decided to go near the door in an attempt to figure out the lock as soon as Link was done.

"Okay, Zelda! The combination is: South, North, South, East!" Link called as he looked down on the clues that he found on the floor where the sand covered it. The clues actually were a few pictures that showed the direction that the lock should go. After getting the combination right for the first time, Zelda opened the door and retrieved the small key that would open the locked door on the first floor.

"Let's head back upstairs, Link." Zelda told as she and her hero dusted themselves off from the sand that managed to cover their clothing. After going through the quicksand again, and being sure that they remember where to go for next time, Link and Zelda examined the lock on the first floor.

"Got it!" Link shouted in excitement when he opened the door. "Woah! Zelda, you better come take a look at this." He stepped aside for the girl to take a peek at where the next area was that they were standing on. They were outside again, but this time, they were on the front deck of the ship.

"Where could the flame be?" Zelda mused as she tried to remember where it was when she was once the goddess, yet she carelessly walked into a trap when a small wired gate blocked her from behind whereas Link was on the other side of it, a worried expression was written on his face. "Link, what is going on?" She tried to find out who did it as she looked around the place.

There, at the end of the deck, was a robotic pirate which turned around quickly and presented its electric sword and hook, ready to destroy the girl. "Zelda, be careful!" Link cried out as he helplessly watched the battle that commenced.

Zelda took out her sword and shield as she charged toward the robot pirate, she stopped before she got too close to its sword which was ready to strike her dead at any moment. She watched the robots moves attentively and planned out her attack.

The first strike from the robot was dodged easily as Zelda began to slash across the robots chest, pushing it back towards the plank. She did a few more to gain the advantage. "Is that all you got? It is going to take a lot more than you sword to beat me." She taunted.

Angry that its opponent was making fun of its attacks, the robot pirate took out his second sword in order to strike the girl undetected, but she back-flipped out of the way. The wired gate moved a little bit to corner the girl, making her a little bit claustrophobic when she was getting a little bit closer to enemy range.

Zelda charged again while keeping an eye on the robots moves once more. As soon as it was ready to stab the girl with its sword, Zelda brought her shield out and pushed it back when the attack made contact. She slashed across its chest again to push him back toward the plank. Link smiled a little bit as if he was pleased that Zelda could defend herself.

As soon as the robotic arm was dispatched, Zelda thought that the robot would give up the battle and surrender. However, the robot wasn't done for yet when it tried to slash her with its hook. She back-flipped again to dodge the attack. "You are one annoying robot!" She ranted as she backed away from the hook. Once again, the wired gate moved, making her feel like she was on the brink of victory or failure as the Spirit Maiden got ready for her next attack.

But, before she could slash with her sword again, the robot flicked it out of her hands, leaving her in the open for an attack that might end her life. Her sword flew over to where Link was as he caught it before it landed on the floor. Zelda was almost on the edge of panic as she tried to search through her pockets for any weapon that might help her win the battle.

"Ah nuts!" She cursed when she found out that all she had with her was the harp. However, she didn't have time to think when the robot tried to slash at her again, so she did the one thing that she thought was technically impossible for her to do.

She swung her harp, which successfully sliced off the remaining arm off of the robot pirate. Zelda, at first, was confused by how she did it, but she realized that a pure weapon like the harp can be used to corner an impure creature She continued holding the harp out in front of her as the robot backed away to the plank before she pushed it off, watching in satisfaction as the robot exploded in the sand.

Zelda put her harp away before a treasure chest appeared in front of her, to which when she opened it, there was a new weapon that can help her and her best friend; the Bow accompanied by arrows. She decided to go back to where Link was waiting for her as she carried the new weapon with her.

Once they got back to the main part of the ship, Zelda told Link to try out the new Bow and target the weird yellow switch that was hanging on to the pole. After he shot it, a huge time shift stone showed itself on the top of the pole, he also took aim and made the stone glow, bringing a barrier that showed what the ship looked like in the past.

Looking upwards, Link noticed that the pole which held the stone was recently invaded with the moblins, one of them struck a switch that made a cage appear to block the stone from any contact with weapons, along with closing the door that Link and Zelda just went through. "Stay here, Zelda. I will go up there and get rid of the enemy." He told urgently.

As Link was working his way up to the top of the pole where the stone was held, Zelda made sure to use the bow to get rid of the moblins so that Link didn't have to worry about getting in their way. Link succeeded as he got rid of the cage that surrounded the Time Shift Stone, along with using his Skyward Teleport technique to free the robots that were stuck in the brig and getting the key to unlock the Control Room.

He also used the Teleporting spell from his sword to get him and Zelda to that very room as soon as the robots were safe on the captains little boat. However, once when they got to the Control Room, something bad happened.

**5th Battle: Tentalus**

Zelda jumped in surprise as the ship began to shake from side to side, clinging onto Link's back as he presented his sword out to the supposed enemy that might attack them. Parts of the ground broke as six tentacles came out from beneath the ship and quickly disappeared back to whence it came.

From within the sword, Fi told the young adults. "A report, Master, and Your Grace. The current situation is difficult to determine with complete accuracy, but signs indicate that this ship is under attack. If we do nothing, there is 80% chance the ship will capsize."

"You mean it is going to sink!" Zelda shrieked as she ran right out of the control room and screamed when her way was blocked by two tentacles. She ran right back to Link as he charged up his sword for an attack.

He heard a painful roar coming from outside of the ship as he quickly grabbed Zelda's hand and carefully led her upstairs while making sure that neither her nor he would get hurt. Zelda and Link tried to balance themselves as the ship moved a little bit to the left or right when it was tipping. After getting up to one of the floors of the ship, Link and Zelda could feel some sort of wetness on their clothing as they looked down in horror to know that the ship is starting to sink.

Each time they bumped into the tentacles and each time they feel the ship sinking deeper into the water, Zelda almost wanted to scream into the heavens for the terrible fate that awaited her and her friend as they made it to the top floor of the ship.

She tried to not imagine what horrible abomination was waiting for them on the other side of the door...

Link opened the door and quickly got Zelda out of the room before the door collapsed, closing the only place they could have been safe in. As they looked around outside, the sky turned dark and rain began to pour down the area the young adults stood. The Hero felt the ground shaking again as he unsheathed his sword when the tentacles came out from beneath the wood.

Then, the water moved as a huge monster came out from beneath the waves. It had one eye and a lot of hair that looked like the same tentacles that attacked the ship, it also had two tentacles for arms. The monster, which Fi quickly informed was named Tentalus, let out a roar before it dunked itself back into the water.

Link attentively looked around the area and moved about when the tentacles tried to attack him. Each time he charges up his sword for the Skyward Strike, the beams got rid of the tentacles in a blink of an eye. But when it came to using the new weapon to land a hit on the eye, he felt as if something was telling him not to do that. Instead, something in his mind told him to just let the monster kill him and get it over with.

Secondly, he noticed that his own shadow changed when it acquired a cape that blew in the wind. Link rubbed his eyes in disbelief and shock, knowing that the spirit of the Lost Hero was trying to possess him.

However, he was distracted when Tentalus' tentacles slammed into him, crushing him underneath it. "Link! What are you doing just standing there?" Zelda's voice yelled in confusion as she rushed over to him, dodging the second attack that the monster used when it slammed its other tentacle on the ships base.

She took aim with the bow and arrow and hit a bulls-eye right on the monster's eye, making it recoil in pain and released Link from its crushing tentacle, also falling down where the eye was in perfect position for the girl to stab it repeatedly with Link's sword when she took it away from him without thinking about asking him first.

But that didn't change the fact that she has to kill that thing before it thinks about killing them...

After a few cuts were implanted in the eye of the monster, it began to slam the ship's base so hard that it is tearing it apart. Zelda used some of her strength to carry Link on her back and used her stamina speed to get onto the top of the ship while using a spare box to climb on top.

"Link, do you have any strength to fight back yet?" She quickly asked as she took a breath.

Link looked up and shook his head. "I'm not even sure if I have any control over my body yet."

"What do you mean by 'I don't have any control over my body yet'?" She narrowed her eyes before she turned around to face Tentalus who was ready to strike the pair. It tried to use its hair to bite them, but Zelda already took aim with her bow and arrow and stopped the monster dead in its tracks.

She charged forward to stab the eye a few more times before it got up and tried to do the same tactic before Zelda finished it with one more shot and dealt the final blow by summoning her hidden power to send electricity through the monsters body, making its body explode as the purple smoke dissolved it in the water.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when the monster was finished, yet she was worried about Link's condition that concerned her. That was until she noticed that Link's shadow, or what looked like his shadow with the exception of the cape, reverted back to normal. "Weird." She mused in confusion as Link got himself back up on his feet.

And without warning, a huge torch with the mark of Nayru showed itself to the pair, waiting for them to reveal its guarded treasure. Zelda wasted no time as she charged up the sword for the Skyward Strike and sent the beam toward the torch.

Fi was a little bit late in explaining to the girl that only Link could gather the flames and the power that it holds when Zelda held up the goddess sword in front of her and the blue flames charged at her, merging within the sword as she held onto it. The force of the charge from the flames almost managed to blow the bottom of her dress in the wind and she made sure to cover her bottom half of the dress, fearing that Link might have seen it.

"I wonder what happens now." Link asked in amusement as he examined the newly empowered sword which now gave Fi the ability to drowse for more items. He was impressed that the sword changed to a pure white color. He was even more impressed when he examined his best friends hand and noticed that the same three triangle mark was on her hand. However, her triangle that she gained was on the bottom left side whereas Links was on the bottom right. "Guess that answers my question." He said as he embraced his girl.

"Can we figure out where exactly the next flame is?" Zelda asked in Link's chest as she was relaxing in his hold.

Link considered that thought as he took his sword away from Zelda and turned around to see that the robot captain of the wreaked ship was waiting for them along with his rescued crew on their little boat. He picked up his girl, bridal style, and jumped down from the ship to the little boat.

After a quick ride back to shore where they first started their search for the ship, Link and Zelda thanked the robot captain and his crew for the ride. "Just remember," The captain reminded. "You two can come by whenever you want to visit us. We will get the ship back to the way it was before it got wreaked."

After they watched the little boat go back to the ship, Link summoned his Skyward Teleport move and made a portal to take him and Zelda to the volcano area where they will hopefully find the last flame without any other trouble that might slow them down.

* * *

_Author's Note: Review whenever you want and I hope I entertained you all with what I did in this chapter. I will work on the next chapter and hopefully I don't keep you all waiting too long._


	9. The Last Flame

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the manga.

* * *

Chapter 9- The Last Flame

The heat from the volcano was more intense than before as Link and Zelda searched around the area for the next trial door. They were now standing at the very spot where they first saw Impa, and the little spot where the Blessed Butterflies were flying around was their key to opening the last remaining trial.

"I wonder what the last new item might be…" Link mused as he studied the butterflies, savoring the last remaining point of their adventure, then they will return to where Impa and Groose would be waiting for them.

Hopefully, Link thought for a moment, that Impa could knock some sense into the big guy without threatening him with her knife.

It also gave the Hero an idea to ask the ninja what the heck is going on with his body and with the mysterious urges to jump into something that is so dangerous enough to kill him.

He knew that it had something to deal with the Lost Hero, but he didn't understand why his ancestor wanted him dead?

'_I will worry about him when Zelda and I are done with finding the flames.'_ Link thought to himself as he scratched his head in a thinking gesture.

Already the same melody from the harp echoed through the air as the trial door appeared before the Hero as he listened to Zelda's song of Din's Power, and watched as Fi got out of the sword and began to do a ballad dance on the ground.

"_Hero and Maiden_

_Find the flame I hid_

_Watch for the flames and don't back down from a fight_

_Listen to my song_

_It will give you strength_

_Power will lead you to a place where you least expect to find my flame._

_Melody of strength_

_Key to dancing flames_

_Show your Power and receive my work of art_

_Sacred Tears of fire_

_Tame them within your heart_

_The battle is almost done so do not hold back your mind, body, and soul!"_

The feeling of being empowered just by the song gave Link and Zelda the strength to go through the last trial. Although, it seemed to Zelda that she needed to keep an eye on Link so that he doesn't think about committing suicide or convince the enemy to murder him when she sees the shadow of the Lost Hero planning on possessing her friend.

"Mind if I help you out with the last trial, Link?" Zelda asked as she held onto one of his gauntlet hands.

Link stared at the trial door as well as keeping his eyes locked onto his shadow, making sure that the Lost Hero would not pull any tricks while he is in the Silent Realm. He also knew that the past hero would have little luck into making the young male fail in his mission while he is in the Silent Realm.

Besides, that spiritual place can't kill the Hero, only reality can once when he is finished.

Without saying anything, Link nodded, telling Zelda that she can help him. He and Zelda both held onto his sword and plunged it into the earth together. They froze on the impact and stayed still like statues.

Fi had to keep watch over their bodies to be sure that nothing bad happens to them. And when she looked into the realm where the trial was taking place, Zelda already made a lot of progress on her side of the Silent Realm whereas Link was doing well on the other half.

And once again, when either Link or Zelda get caught by the guardians, Zelda rushes over to where her best friend was to shield him from the attack, to which the guardians didn't land a hit on her or her hero once she is in their line of vision.

After they completed the last trial to find the flame, Zelda and Link retrieved the new item; the Fire Earrings, which will protect them when they go into any place that had extreme temperatures.

When they got out of the trial, Zelda took a deep breath in amazement as she took out the earrings and examined them. "At least this is an item which we can accessorize."

Link agreed with a nod as he took out his map and tried to pinpoint where the flame might be. To which, he found that the only place they haven't checked out was right by the crater of the volcano.

And that place, he figured, was extremely _hot_.

It didn't take long for the pair to travel up towards the entrance of the crater, and before they took a step into the heat, which the young boy and girl thought that if they didn't have the earrings on they were going to burn in the flames, but that didn't happen to them.

"Let's go find that flame." Zelda urged as she carefully walked up to where the entrance was, being aware to not let her hand touch the flaming walls.

The inside of the crater was very warm when the Spirit Maiden and the Hero took their first steps into the volcano. Link had taken out his sword to drowse for the safest place to get out of the heat, even though he and Zelda have the earrings on, he still wanted to be sure that he and Zelda can get some fresh air once in a while.

He managed to find a tunnel that led to a waterfall, and Zelda took the opportunity to get some water down her throat whereas Link scooped some of the water into one of his bottles, storing two sets when either he or Zelda have the need to quench their thirst, Zelda took out her own two sets of bottles and stored some more.

Continuing their search for the flame, they went toward another tunnel inside of the crater and Link took notice from his sword that they were getting close to the flame after he used the drowsing ability.

However, the room seemed to be fully secured when the young adults noticed that the way to the temple where the flame is waiting for them is blocked by the flames. Gorko the Goron turned around and spotted them after when he examined the flames.

"Hey buddies! Good to see you two! I am actually here because I heard someone had spotted some Goddess Cubes in the area." Gorko crossed his arms in a businesslike manner. "I have got a hunch they may be down in this direction, but… this flaming wall of fire is blocking the way!" He then moved his arms toward his hips as he sighed in disappointment. "I wish there was something we could do to put out these flames…"

Zelda spotted a stone tablet that was right by a little staircase where a big statue of a frog that had its mouth open was and read it closely. She then walked up to where the frog statue was and released one of her bottles of water, succeeding in clearing the path when the mechanism took out the flames.

Gorko saw what she did and praised her for that action. "Hey, the flames are out! Now we can get through here." The Goron began to walk through the gate and was stopped by another mechanism that needed to be taken out so that the young adults could get through.

"More flames.. This is starting to burn me up.." The Goron sighed in annoyance of the mechanism that blocked the way, even earning a chuckle out of the young adults without noticing. "Hate to ask you this, bud, but could you do the fire extinguisher routine again?"

This time, Link took out one of the hookshots and got himself to the top of a little ledge where he can get the water inside of the frog statues mouth. Once again, the mechanism took out the flames that blocked the path.

Gorko called out in an excited mode. "Hey! Nice work, bud. Now we are getting somewhere!" And once again he walked through the gate, only to be blocked by a bigger mechanism that blocked the entrance to the temple.

Link jumped off the ledge and followed where Gorko went, along with Zelda following closely behind. They looked around the area which had aqua green and white tiles and some fences. The temple that stood before them was huge and decorated with pictures of flames.

"Now that is what I call a Fire Temple, Link." Zelda teased him, since he wasn't satisfied that the Earth Temple wasn't what he had in mind. Now this place would surely take the cake for him. Link put his finger to his lips in order to hush the girl when they came close to Gorko.

"Do you see this, buds? Talk about intriguing! We are definitely off the map here." Gorko stated as he studied the area with curiousness. "This does not feel like Goddess Cube stuff to me! I bet there is something super important hidden around here!"

They looked up to see a huge statue of the same frog which was guarding the flames from below. "All I can say is that it is a big frog with a huge thirst. I do not think that the amount of water in one of your bottles is going to cut it this time." Gorko told.

"I agree with you, Gorko." Link said.

Zelda mused. "Looks like we will have to find a huge container to hold the amount of water that we need for this job. But the problem is do we have anything like that around this place?"

A sudden thought came to Link as he turned to look at Zelda. "I think Faron has the water that we need! Zelda, can you go to Faron's domain and retrieve it?"

Zelda nodded. "And do you mind if I borrow Fi for a bit?" Without further need, Link already handed Zelda his sword.

"Just be sure that Scrapper treats you respectively." Link warned with hesitation. "He already calls me 'Master Shortpants' whenever he sees me."

Zelda nodded and took out her harp to play a tune which made a portal to where she had to go. She stepped inside it and disappeared from Link's sights.

* * *

"Oh, you wish to borrow my water basin, Your Grace?" Faron asked in a surprised tone. "Hmm… Very well. I have recovered, and I have no intention of having to soak in it again soon! Begone with it. It's yours to use as you please."

Fi jumped out of the sword and stood right by Zelda. "I will call on some help to carry the water basin." She told as she turned her attention toward the sky.

Zelda wondered what the sword spirit was doing before she seen a small figure in the sky fall down and floated in front of them. It was a robot, like how Link described, and it had a little helicopter thing on its head, possibly so that it can fly up to the sky, and it also had the same hat that she remembered from her journey to the Sandship.

"Mistress Fi, bzzzt! My deep apologies for keeping you waiting!" The robot named Scrapper said as he bowed to the sword spirit. He turned around to look at the basin that was full of water. "Let's see here… This cargo looks very heavy, but it's well within my payload tolerances, bzzzrt!"

Zelda watched herself as Scrapper turned around to notice her standing right by his supposed mistress. "Where is Master Shortpants, Miss Long Skirt?"

She jumped in surprise at his rude made up name that he gave her, but nevertheless, she stayed calm and answered him. "He is waiting for me at the Fire Temple. And I am wearing a dress, not a long skirt." The Spirit Maiden called upon her faithful Loftwing and flew up to the sky to travel toward the volcano area once again.

The way back to the Fire Temple was a bit tiresome for Zelda when she had to protect the little robot against the monsters that tried to dispose of him. Nevertheless, she made sure that he was safe and sound when they finally reached the Temple. She also discovered that if her skin caught a cut on her hand or such, it healed in the next minute as if her purified powers were making her indestructible.

She watched alongside Link and Gorko when Scrapper finally let go of the basin and made the last security system open its way to the hero's. After reminding Fi to give him a call when she needs his help, Scrapper returned to Skyloft to await the next calling.

"Go ahead, buds. Whatever is in there, it is yours." Gorko urged with excitment for his friends as they slowly walked into the Temple, determined to retrieve the last of the flames.

* * *

**Fire Sanctuary**

Link held up his hand right by his face to cover it from the intense heat; Zelda did the same as they walked through the entrance and managed to take a look around the place. There was statues of owls and on the top of the ceiling there was a weird plant that was hanging over a moat of lava. Link took out his beetle and watched as it took out the weird plant that later fell into the lava.

He half expected for the plant to burn away in the flames, yet it actually made a little platform from the water that was spilled from the plant. "C'mon, Zelda." He told quickly as he and his best friend both jumped on the platform and jumped again on the other side before the platform was burned away as well.

The second lava moat looked like it was moving as Link took out the second plant that made another platform appear on the lava, giving him and Zelda enough time to jump on it and balance on it as it traveled to the other side of the room.

"How long will this thing last?" Zelda wondered as she studied the platform, worried that if she and Link would burn at any second if the platform caves into the lava. She also noticed that Link took out their bow and shot the nearby moblins that wanted to shoot them. Once they found a good place to get off, the hero and spirit maiden jumped off before the platform burned into the flames once more. After that, they traveled up to where the treasure chest would be and opened it to find another small key to open the chained door.

Link jumped off the ledge first and caught Zelda when she jumped off. "I think I finally know why Impa got me to change my clothing before I went ahead in this journey. So that I don't feel extremely warm when I am going through this place." Zelda mentioned as she tried to find a single trace of sweat that would cover her forehead with her hand, to which she didn't find anything.

Link teased with a small grin. "Well, you are a hot chick Zelda." He received a playful punch in the chest from his girl after that remark. She smiled back as she took the key and worked on unlocking the door. She stopped short when she and Link heard something underground that was climbing its way to the top. Another Mogma that the adults didn't recognize came up, facing the door.

"Ho ho ho... Ahh! The exit at last..." A old looking mole sighed in relief as he dug his way out of the ground, looking at the door in a calm expression before he jumped in surprise when he spotted the young adults. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that! I thought you two were one of those monster creeps!"

"How can we be the 'monster creeps' if we don't look like them?" Link asked in confusion, wondering why most of the creatures he met thought that he was a monster.

The old looking Mogma looked at him curiously before responding, "You got yourself a swanky pair of Digging Mitts, don't cha? Who are ya, anyway? Watcha doing here?"

"Well..." Zelda began as she explain to the mole that she and Link were on a quest to find the hidden flame that is deep inside of the temple. The Mogma seemed to understand their situation as he clasped his claw-like hands.

"Hmm... I getcha. The name is Guld. I'm the big boss of the Mogmas. Those Digging Mitts you got right there... I invented 'em!" The Mogma named Guld, giggled for a little bit before continuing. "No offense, kids, but you don't look like the kinda guys I'd send in here on a treasure-huntin' mission. But what do I know... Ya two might just surprise me.

So here's the deal. Word in the tunnels is there's a huge treasure hidden in these here ruins... But nobody who's ever seen it has come back to tell the tale. Countless treasure hunters have disappeared in here! Poof! Gone. As a treasure digger, I gotta warn you to just turn around and enjoy the many peaceful years of diggin' left in you, but... You are gonna do this no matter what I say, aren't ya?"

Link shrugged. "Pretty much." Zelda nodded in agreement on that.

"Here is one clue I will give ya. '_Ye who seek the entrance to the kings treasure, look for the two statues that face one another. Show your bravery and jump into the mouth of the sleeping statue. Do this and the path will open before you.'_ You remember all of that and you are golden." Guld stated.

The young adults thanked Guld before they opened the door by pushing it upwards and entered into the next area. Link and Zelda carefully walked down the stone staircase to where the next door was, along with taking out some of the moblins along the way, before entering in another room. They knew that they had to travel to the other side of the temple to find the last sacred flame because they were only a fourth of the way there.

"And here I thought the Sandship was the longest dungeon I had ever faced." Link growled in annoyance as he slapped his face with his hand.

"Don't worry too much for now, Link. This one might be the last dungeon we would ever come to see." Zelda assured him with a rub on his shoulder. She stopped walking when she noticed that the room was a lot more trickier than any type of knight from the academy would know. With the lava being held back on the bottom of the room, to the vines that led to another door, Zelda would have liked to quit her journey in that moment.

However, she had to get herself back together because it now was not the time to quit. She yelped in surprise when Link carried her bridal style before he jumped down from the ledge to where a rock platform was. She gasped and held onto him tightly when she saw that the lava was moving toward them. Link got onto the rock platform safely as the lava gathered its strength underneath the rock and pushed it upwards to the other ledge.

Link, while holding Zelda in his arms, jumped off and dashed quickly to the vines where he told her to hang onto his back so that he can carry both him and her to the other side of the room where the next door awaits them. Zelda protested, "I don't think it would be safe for you to carry me while working your way on the vines. Maybe I should just let you climb by yourself and I will follow."

"That's nonsense, Zelda. I always wanted to try out this new trick." Link reassured as he asked her to do what he said, and she did. Even though she was worried that he might fall back to where he started, with her on his back, Link worked his way over to the door without any problems. She was impressed that he didn't groan or shriek in pain when she was on his back, to him, its almost as if she wasn't heavy at all.

Zelda slowly got herself off of his back and opened the door for him as they went into the next room, they could feel some of the fresh air as they looked around outside on the little bridge. Until the door slammed shut on them and alerted one of the new enemies that the adults had not faced yet. It looked like the same mutant lizard that Link recognized from the Earth Temple, but its skin was darker, and more challenging.

Link had no trouble into eliminating the creature as he slashed across the lizards chest and made sure that it stayed down. "Link! I got the door opened!" Zelda called out to him from the other side of the bridge. Link cleaned up some of the blood off the sword and helped his girl by pushing the door upwards, going into a new room that seemed to be a bit more challenging than the others.

The lava was not moving as Zelda and Link walked over to the small staircase and studied how they were going to get across to the other side where two doors were being guarded by two archer moblins. Link took out one of his bombs and allowed Zelda to hold it while he used the beetle to carry the bomb toward the statue where a few blocks were blocking the flow of lava.

Once that part was complete, the Hero and Maiden jumped onto a new solid platform from the water plant and took out the moblins with the bow. Opening the door that didn't have a lock on, Link and Zelda could see a mogma squirming in the air as he was attached to a rope. "That stuff looks HOT! I wouldn't mind a little hot bath for my sore shoulders, but this is too much!" The mogma took a deep breath to relax before turning to see the adults. "What have we got here? Another two new guards? Hah! You can't break me with interrogation, guys. You'll never make me talk!" He began to squirm again as if he was swimming in the air. "I'm not seom slideshow for you to gawk at! Shoo now!"

Link ignored the mogma as he worked his way into the side of the room where some dried up lava was and took out his gust blower, cleaning up some of the mess as Zelda muttered a "How rude!" at the mogma, wondering if he was going to apologize after he said those things.

Link took out a small key from the chest and went back through the door with Zelda in toe as he used it on the locked door.

The battle with the lava hands were a little bit tricky when the hero and maiden tried to fight them. So they decided to split up to the different ledges where the water plants were, and threw them onto the lava hands, stopping them dead in their tracks. They slashed hard on the paralyzed hands, making the dried up hands crack before they crumbled to the ground.

"Hey!" The Mogma that the young adults met earlier called from the other side of the caged window, "I was watching ya, buddies! Ya really socked it to those lava thingers! Amazing stuff! And if ya don't mind, how about ya get me down from here!"

Zelda called back. "Just hang on tight, okay?"

The Mogma then laughed to himself, thinking that it was ironic that he was hanging around by a chain in the air. Once the adults were within his sights the Mogma asked. "Are ya two here because of the Legend of the sleeping statue?" Link brought out his whip and pulled the switch, which was underneath the lava, Zelda nodded at the Mogma, answering his question.

Once the Mogma was safely on the ground, he told the adults. "As thanks for saving my life, I am gonna give ya a replacement pair of diggin' mitts from my secret stash! Don'tcha go nowhere!" He began to dig crazy on the ground before a chest could be seen hidden underground. "Take good care of them ya here? Farewell." He then disappeared into the ground, probably heading back to the hideout, as Zelda thought over in her head.

Link took the new digging mitts from the chest and placed them on his gloved hands. "Shall we test this new item out?" When Zelda nodded, Link walked over to where some of the dirt was and began to dig through. One of them was secretly a hidden passageway to the other side of the room, but Link didn't notice until he dug too much in there and fell in.

"Link!" Zelda yelled in worry as she examined the hole where Link fell through. "You okay?" Instead of answering her, Link's arm reached out from the ground, grabs her leg and pulls her into the hole.

"Link what is the meaning of this?" She asked, outraged that he pulled her into the ground, contaminating her with the dirt that would stain her clothing. Obviously she thought that Link was probably giggling over the fact that she hates getting dirty, even though she is a tomboy.

Link led the way through the dirt tunnels, crawling on his chest as he smashes the rocks in the way. "Now I think I know how those Mogma's felt." He mused, couching softly from the claustrophobic space that the ground was giving.

He managed to find a light from the end of the tunnel into the other room and climbed up, with Zelda following behind as she tried to think of clean thoughts while trying to ignore the dirt. Figuring that there would be another key that is hiding somewhere, Link went to the small gate where another door might be waiting for him and his girl. Upon seeing another dirt hole, Link went down there by himself, leaving Zelda to dust off her white dress after when she went through the first hole.

Zelda heard the gate slowly opening as Link got himself out of the hole as quickly as he could. He looked like he didn't mind the dirt on his clothing. As suspected, Link knew that there was an open door when he and Zelda walked over to it. The next area seemed to give Zelda the frights when the bridge was blocked off, mostly because the bridge didn't have a solid walking path. And if they fell off of there, they would have to start all over again.

Noticing a hesitant look from Zelda, Link reassured. "If you want, Zelda, you can stay here for a little bit. I have a feeling that it won't take long for me to go through that room." He took out his hook-shots and was prepared to shoot onto the targets before Zelda interrupted.

"What if the Lost Hero tried to possess you when you are going through there?" She mentioned, wondering if she should go with him instead of waiting for him. She knew that he could strike at any time, but it was usually hard to know when he is doing it.

Link shook his head. "Not on my watch." He then flew through the air with his hook-shots and went inside of the next room. While waiting for him, Zelda decided to think through her thoughts on what to do next after this temple.

Her first thought was about Impa and Groose. The young Spirit Maiden wondered how the ninja was doing on getting the big guy on their side, not that Zelda didn't care about having Groose as a teammate, but so that he doesn't have to be a big showoff when she is around. She also hoped that Impa wouldn't be too harsh like how she did when they first met. But she had to admit, Impa did give Groose a piece of her mind when he tried to take Zelda back to Skyloft without her permission.

Demise was the next thing that came to her mind as Zelda shuddered. She hoped that by the time she and Link got back to the Sealed Grounds, Demise would stay put in the pit where he truly belonged. But then she thought, '_If he could get out of the seal without Ghirahim helping him out, why would he need my- or Hylia's soul for the sacrifice?'_

It didn't take long until Zelda's thoughts were halted by the sound of the hook-shots. She seen that Link came back unharmed, and was holding another key. "Day dreamming again, Zel?" He asked teasingly while fiddling with the key in his hand.

Zelda playfully punched his shoulder after when he said that. "I was going through my thoughts, Sleepyhead."

After they had their good laugh, the young adults went back to where the locked door was and opened it without any problems. They were outside again as Link walked over to a nearby staircase and slowly looked around the place, killing some moblins on the spot as Zelda used the beetle to cut off the water plant that was above the lava. Both of the heroes jumped across to the other side where another door could be seen above a few dragon statues.

"I think this lava is suppose to be some kind of moat." Zelda noted as she looked over to see where the temple is. They were just about finished with this temple. '_Only a few more rooms to go.'_ She thought to herself and smiled at that thought.

"Then I guess we have to get the lava to move." Link grunted in exhaustion, but went ahead to the next room. Upon standing right by another hole when they entered, Link offered to go underground again as Zelda kept watch from above.

Once underground, Link could hear another Mogma chanting in excitement. "So busy, so busy... Burning the midnight oil again looking for loot!" Digging through a little bit of the tunnel, Link found another switch and pushed it forwards, satisfied that the gate moved. He paid attention to Zelda's footsteps as her feet echoed above the dirt. He hoped that she was on the other side of the gate, because as soon as he moved out of that little tunnel, the Mogma seemed to have noticed and moved it back to where it was before.

"Rats!" He cursed as he moved through the dirt, intending to give the Mogma a piece of his mind when he finds him. However, as soon as he found the little trickster, the Mogma was running away from him, again thinking that he was one of those monsters, but it didn't take long for Link to sneak up on him and catch him.

Link dragged the Mogma back above-ground as the Mogma screamed. "Nooooooo... You got me! Go on, then, you monster! Boil me, bake me, do your worst!" Upon noticing the new digging mitts, the Mogma settled. "I know those gloves... Ain't those from my brother's secret collection?"

"That is right. He gave me them when me and my friend saved him." Link answered, nodding his head.

"Aww, you are all green. I thought that you were a monster." The little Mogma studied.

"So did your brother and his friends." Link noted. "Zelda and I are not the bad guys here." He gestured to his girl that was waiting patiently for him on the other side of the closed gate.

The little Mogma apologized. "Sorry guy, I thought that you were going to kill me. I will open the door for you, then I will return to the boss's place. See ya!" The little Mogma disappeared into the dirt, opening the gate for Link.

Link quickly went over to see how Zelda was doing. She was examining the small dirt hole that might be connected with the dragon statues. Link knew immediately to dig inside of the hole and see what was blocking that lava. It only took a second as Zelda started to feel the warmth of the lava moving underground, and she desperately hoped that Link would get out of there before the lava burns him.

She sighed in relief when Link got himself out of the ground, but he was panting out of exhaustion as his hands clasped his legs, sweat was rolling off of his forehead. "Never. Again." He panted between breathes.

Seeing that he would be too tired to walk, Zelda played on her harp and opened a portal to the platform where the temple was. She grabbed Link's hand and slowly walked with him through the portal. The temple was really huge and the door was decorated with flames as Zelda examined the building. How little did she knew that Link began to walk over to the edge of the bridge of decision where there was nothing else but the statues and the lava.

When she turned to see him staring down at the lava, Link immediately jumped off. "Link!" She screamed in fear as she ran to where he jumped off and did the same thing. The heat was almost too intense for the young girl when she was flying closer and closer to the burning lava, however Zelda was focused on her friend who was somehow either going insane with that trick or finding another way to get inside of the temple without needing a lock.

But the one thing she noticed was the shadow of the Lost Hero who was falling in the same direction as his descendant.

Knowing full well that the Lost Hero was going to try to kill her best friend, Zelda straightened herself on her dive to catch up with Link, opened her arms and grabbed her Hero. The force of her grab managed to move both of them to one of the sleeping statues, and once when she saw a unseen platform that was shown on the statue, Zelda quickly used her own sailcloth and landed safely on it, with Link in her arms.

Sliding down to where the ground was solid, Zelda turned to Link with a glare on her face. "Link, what is wrong with you? You just can't kill yourself like that!" Suddenly he turned to her with a glare of his own, but what set her off was when he spoke in a more mature voice that belonged to a man, she also saw that his blue eyes were glowing like flames.

"You really have to learn to leave me out of this Hylia." The Lost Hero told in disgust. Zelda jumped in surprise at his tone of voice. "I never asked of you to keep me in this world. Why am I here instead of the afterlife, where I rightfully belong?"

Zelda stood her ground and answered the ancient hero. "You are talking to the wrong person, Hero of Legend. If you want your answers, you are gonna have to talk to Hylia about that." She soon realized that the presence of the Lost Hero had faded inside of Link's body as the real Link woke up from the trance he was under.

Zelda hesitated, thinking that the Lost Hero would be tricking her, but she whispered. "Link? Are you okay?" He opened his eyes as Zelda sighed in relief to know that he was back to normal, for now anyway.

"I feel odd Zelda. What is happening to me?" He asked with a shrug. He placed his right hand on his head, rubbing it as if he had a bad headache. Holding his hand so that neither he, or the Lost Hero, would get any ideas, as Zelda led him up the staircase.

Opening another door, Zelda had to take over for Link as she battled the two poisonous lizard mutants, just so that her best friend could rest for the time being. She also had to carry Link so that she could climb up to the top of a tower where the boss key awaited to be obtained.

The room where the key was laying was dark, and the only thing that Zelda and Link could see was the bird statues with torches. Upon reading a stone tablet, either Zelda or Link would have to light the torches from underneath the ground in accordance with the number of wings each statue possesses from least to greatest.

Zelda snapped her fingers and a scepter or staff appeared in her hand with some cute birdlike decorations on it. She walked up to each of the statues one by one where she struck the ground with her staff, making the switches from underground respond to light up the room with the flames.

Link was obviously dumbstruck because he never saw Zelda carrying a staff before in his life. Zelda later on explained that in one of her memories as a goddess, she never usually uses the Goddess Sword as often as she does, so she uses a staff to do some of her magic tricks.

Once all of the torches were taken care of, Link went up to the big treasure chest and took out the boss key. But he looked at it in confusion because the design of the key was a little bit more mysterious than the other big keys he and Zelda collected from the other temples. Ignoring the design, the Hero and Spirit Maiden rushed out of the room to where the main entrance to the last flame was hiding.

* * *

**Boss Battle #6: Ghirahim (Second Time)**

The room suddenly turned dark the moment Link and Zelda ran inside, and the huge door slammed shut behind them, just like how the other doors did before a battle started to form. Looking around the room, Link hoped that it would be a fire-type monster that he could battle, but alas, all he heard was that familiar demon laugh that echoed through the room.

Ghirahim was definitely here, that Link noticed as he prepared his sword and shield for the fight of his life. Zelda stood by him and prepared for the same battle with him.

Ghirahim had his back turned before he turned around and noticed that the young adults were right behind him. "Oh, hello there, Link and Hylia. I see that you two are still among the living. Fancy meeting you here." Zelda flinched when he called her by her past name, yet she refused to let her outburst get the best of her, like the other times she seen him.

Ghirahim looked over his shoulder to the wall behind him. "We all seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it? You both and I, we are bound by a thread of fate." Ghirahim raised his hand and continued. "I've been a busy boy, searching for a way to separate you two so that I can revive my master without any interference from you, Skychild. Yet it seems that you and Her Majesty had been busy as well. Collecting the flames and reviving your powers and memories of the past life you once had long ago." The Demon Lord laughed hysterically. "You do realize that you are going back to your graves the moment you try to face me and my master, do you?"

Zelda countered. "You have it backwards, Ghirahim. You and Demise will be the ones to be put in your graves, not Link and I." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "We don't have time for you, Demon Lord, so step aside and let us get to the last flame."

Ghirahim frowned. "So you are. But I will not let you or the Skychild get near it. And I understand that you know fully well that you, Hylia, would be the instrument of my master's revival. And here I thought that you were beyond my reach in order for you to reclaim your power and your memories. But I don't need to worry about that any longer."

Zelda grinds her teeth and tightly grabs her staff. "And you should know that I will not go down that easily. With or without my powers, I will still knock some sense into you! I suggest for you to surrender to us, Ghirahim, and leave me and my best friend in peace."

Ghirahim kept looking back between her and Link as he stated softly. "Before we talk any further, there is still the outstanding matter of your punishment for lying to me about your past, and for the boy's terrible habit of interfering with my plans. I vowed to myself that the next time I would see you two, I would make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams." He flipped his hair before appearing behind the young adults. "Or maybe a better punishment for you two should be to watch the other die by my blade, and then the surviving victim would die of guilt of watching the one they love die in their arms."

Link tensed when he heard that and turned around with a glare, telling the Demon Lord that if he touched his best friend, he would die before he could even lay a hand on her. Zelda did the same.

"Such behavior from the two of you should be dealt with firmly." Ghirahim warned, his cape fluttered as if there was a breeze inside of the temple. He raised his arms into the air. In a blink of an eye, the color of his arms changed from white to black. "Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you... Breathless?"

Link scoffed. "To be honest, it makes me want to gag."

Zelda agreed. "Same here."

The next thing they noticed was Ghirahim's skin. All over his body there were cracks from the side of his face, to his chest, and to his legs. And before they knew it, Ghirahim looked like he had his game face on as he licked his lips before murmuring in a psychotic way. "Come closer you two! Meet me in battle, and that thread of fate that binds us all will be soaked crimson with your **blood**!"

Ghirahim started to walk forward, snapping his fingers as two spinning daggers appeared right beside him, protecting his top and lower half of the body. Link got a head start to push the daggers away just by using his sword, and once again he tricked the Demon Lord by the usual sword trick he remembered from the last time they battled each other at the Skyview Spring.

Ghirahim summoned up the two daggers again and when Link got rid of one of those daggers, he slashed across the demons chest a few times before he jumped a few feet away from the hero. However, once he had that distance, Ghirahim waved his hand and the other dagger flew toward Link, which he pushed back with his shield, turning the dagger attack against the demon.

Link circled the demon while he was turning the daggers against Ghirahim each time he summons it. He turned his gaze to Zelda who was giving herself enough time to charge up her staff from behind the Demon Lord. Link suddenly thought that his mind was growing weak before he fell under the spell of the Lost Hero, once again noticing the shadow taking control.

Zelda gasped and ran toward her best friend, but she was pushed away from him by the demon that wanted to kill her. Ghirahim looked down on her in disgust before looking at the hero. "You shall watch as I kill your foolish hero, goddess. It makes me wonder why you chose him out of all the other humans on the Surface who are bigger and stronger than he is." He chuckled as he watched the hero walking toward him slowly, not knowing that it is the hero from the past.

"End this quickly for me." The Lost Hero told. "The sooner I am out of this world, the better." He dropped his sword and shield, leaving himself open to the demons attacks.

"Link no!" Zelda commanded as she got herself up. Pretty soon she pushed Ghirahim away from her hero with all of her strength. The aura surrounding her was glowing in a gold color. She hissed at the demon. "I am not letting you hurt my friend!" She ignored the glare that the Lost Hero was giving her as he stayed put, waiting for his life to end at any moment.

Soon enough, Ghirahim stood up, licked his lips once more and summoned two swords that appeared in his hands. Zelda turned the tide as she charged at the demon with her staff in her hand. Even though the demon did his best to block the girls attack, he was no matched when her staff touched his abdomen and a great amount of electricity shocked him. He screamed as the Spirit Maidens Holy Staff attack took its toll on him.

He backed away from her attack as he covered his face, panting from exhaustion. Zelda smiled. "You lose again, Ghirahim."

He growled in hatred. "You are such a brat, goddess! You are making me furious, outraged, and sick with anger! I am Ghirahim, the Demon Lord who refuses to be squashed by a stupid deity who should have lost the battle from the start!" He pointed his finger at her accusingly. "It shouldn't matter how powerful you and the Skychild are, you are still nothing compared to me.. Not just a reborn goddess or just a child! And yet, you two prevail! You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, goddess, whatever it takes, I will drag you and your hero into an eternity of torment!"

Zelda said nothing as the Demon Lord disappeared from her sight, waving his sword in a circular motion before vanishing from the temple. The light returned to the room as the Mark of Din glowed on the door where the last flame was. She turned around to see that Link was back to normal again, no sign of the Lost Hero was present on him.

Both the Hero and the Spirit Maiden rushed over to the door and went inside of the room. Link did the usual Skyward Sword Strike on the switch which revealed the flame of Din. It was a vibrant red color as the young adults shielded their eyes from the brightness of the flame. Once more, Fi jumped out of the sword and surrounded herself with the flames, and charged toward the sword.

"Zel? Can you help me hold the sword?" Link asked. Nodding, Zelda stood right beside him and held it with her hands. The flames that merged with the sword was warm when Zelda and Link held the sword together. Once when the flames receded, the sword changed again, the hilt of the sword became darker and the sharp blade itself was glowing white.

Zelda noted. "Now the sword has a vibrant white light that the demons refuse to touch."

Fi agreed. "The blade has now revealed its true form. Master Link now holds the Master Sword. With its power, we can awaken the Gate of Time back at the Sealed Grounds. I recommend going to that location as quickly as possible."

Link summoned up his Skyward Teleport and walked through the portal with Zelda to the Sealed Grounds where Impa and Groose await them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope that this chapter interests you readers. And I do believe that we are almost finished with this story, only a few more chapters and then we are done. Review anytime you want, and if you see any mistakes, let me know so that I can change it for you. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever done._


	10. Hatred and Love

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. The game and the manga belongs to Nintendo.

_I know that this chapter is shorter than the other chapters you read, but I am saving up some of that energy for the next chapters to come, and they will be filled with more action and other things as we get closer to the ending of this story. I hope you like what I put into this chapter_.

* * *

Chapter 10- Hatred and Love

Inside of the Sealed Temple, Impa and Groose were just chatting until a portal appeared in front of them. They turned their attention to the portal as Link and Zelda walked out of it.

Impa was the first to say something when she noticed the upgraded sword in Link's possession. "You managed to find the flames without any trouble; I knew that you could do it." She smiled and crossed her arms.

"We did have a little bit of trouble, Impa." Zelda mentioned, making the ninja wonder what the trouble was. "I believe that Link is possessed by the Lost Hero."

"Why would you say that, Zelda?" Groose asked, looking back from Link to Impa and to Zelda.

Zelda explained after taking a small breath. "Lately, whenever he gets the chance, the Lost Hero possesses Link and attempts to kill him. Why would he do that? What would he gain from doing that?"

Impa nodded, understanding the situation, whereas Groose softly gasped in shock as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you try to find out what his reason was, Zelda?" Impa urged as she crossed her arms.

Zelda looked away before responding. "Unfortunately yes, he said in his very words that he never asked for Hylia to keep him here, in the living world where he is reborn, and then he asked why he was here instead of the afterlife, where he claims that he rightfully belongs there."

Impa stayed silent for a few moments until she spoke. "I think I understand what he might be doing." She walked over to where Link was and studied his shadow, "I think we should go into the past to figure out the problem for ourselves."

Link immediately knew what she wanted; to go through the Gate of Time, to the distant past where it all started. He drew out his sword and summoned his Skyward Strike on the gate.

As soon as the gate was ready to teleport them to the past, Zelda looked back at the door which led to the pit. "Shouldn't we make sure that Demise doesn't attack us before we leave?"

"That's already taken care of, Zelda." Groose assured by patting her shoulder. "Impa had taught me how to properly seal the spike that holds him in place. He won't be coming up anytime soon." He slowly walked up with the girls as the gate opened.

He then explained about how Impa gotten him to stop doubting himself on his skills, and how she taught him most things that were almost impossible for him to try. Both Link and Zelda were very impressed that the big bully had changed his attitude.

Taking a deep breath, Link dashed inside of the gate, as well as Impa, disappearing into the realm of the past. Zelda and Groose followed behind as they traveled into the past. Where hopefully their questions about the relationship between the goddess and the hero will be revealed.

* * *

**Temple of Hylia**

The gate closed as soon as Zelda and Groose were out, with Link and Impa watching them before they studied the place.

"I have a feeling that the gate didn't work guys," Link noticed in confusion. "We are still in the temple."

"We are," Impa said as she took a seat on the steps. "This is the past era of the Sealed Temple, which was known to be the Temple of Hylia. And the Gate is true to its name, we are in the distant past, where the goddess Hylia had just sealed away Demise and sent the outcrop of land that would one day be Skyloft."

Zelda said nothing as she looked around the room. She was probably dumbstruck that this temple was her past life's place of worship. Her search was halted as soon as she heard Impa uttering a spell that brought in the presence of both the Lost Hero and the Goddess.

Both Link and Zelda faded deep inside of their minds as their ancestors took hold of their bodies. It almost seems like they were watching what was happening in front of them. For Impa, she could tell that the young adults minds were somewhere else as she watches her old friends who were getting use to the switch.

The only way she could tell that she was looking at the Lost Hero and the Goddess was not only the shadows, but the glows in their eyes. Hylia usually has a bright sky blue color along with her Chosen Hero. Impa calmly stated. "Welcome back to the living, Your Grace, and Link."

For a moment, the present Link was confused by what she said, but realized silently that she was talking about the past Link that was standing before her. The Link that was possessing his body, however, had different ideas on his reunion with the goddess and the ninja. As the main hero watched, he almost gasped in shock and horror when the Chosen Hero tried to unsheathe the Master Sword and stab himself before Impa pulled it out of his reach. The Chosen Hero didn't back down when he took out the bombs from his pocket, unfortunately for him, he didn't get to use it because Groose took it away as well and trapped him in his strong grip. The Chosen Hero struggled in Groose's arms as he shouted. "Let me go!"

Impa scolded. "Link, this is no time to fight us! I summoned you here for a reason and one reason only; to find out what is the matter with you. Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

The Chosen Hero looked at her in a glare, stopping his struggling for a moment. "Because I am not needed to save your precious world any longer!"

Impa scoffed at his answer as Hylia watched in silence from behind her. "You **are** needed here, Link. That is the main reason why the prophecy calls for you is to finish Demise from where you left off."

"Why should I follow what the prophecy states?" The Chosen Hero spat. "There are plenty of other hero's that the goddess should chose instead of me!" His glare was focused on the girl behind Impa. Hatred and betrayal were mixing in his gaze as Hylia walked over to him.

"But I didn't chose anyone else." Hylia answered softly. "I chose you because I knew that you could do the job correctly." She clasped her hands in front of her, pity and sorrow were in her gaze.

"Why am I here instead of the afterlife, _goddess_?" He hissed.

Hylia flinched when he hissed her title in disgust, "I saved you before death claimed your soul, Link. I wanted you to survive the injury you had, but I decided to have you reborn into another life, this life that we are living in today." Little did she knew that the Chosen Hero broke away from Groose's grip and did the one thing that the group could not possibly imagine.

He slapped her across her face, hard enough to pushed her away and make her fall to the ground.

"I did not _want_ to be saved!" He yelled in disgust and rage. "Not by my friends, not by being reborn into another lifetime, and not by you either!" This time, both Link and Zelda gasped as they finally realized why Link's ancestor wanted to kill himself. Because he never asked to be saved by the goddess, and tried to go into the afterlife without her spell blocking his path. "You just wanted me back just so that you can save your land from being destroyed by the Demon King! Maybe I should have let him destroy you a long time ago."

Hylia got herself back up from the ground, ignoring the heat from the slap that was given to her. "That was not the only reason I brought you back..."

He took a few steps toward her and gripped the hem of her clothing, lifting her from the ground as he looked down on her. "Save your excuses, goddess! You used me! You never cared about my well being, and never will. You only brought me back so that you could use me again for your little plan!"

"I brought you back because I loved you!" Hylia cried, making the Chosen Hero freeze in his tracks as he stared at her. "There, I said it, okay? I wanted you back because I am in love with you. I always loved you, even in this life! Without you, my life is nothing. Back in the past here, I would have rather died than being in a world without you. That is why I gave up my title and my immortal body so that I could be with you."

"You know fully well that a goddess and a mortal cannot fall in love with each other." The Lost Hero sneered. "That includes you and me. You should have left me alone after when I died." He pushed her back a few feet away from him as he lets her go, turning his gaze away from her and proceeded to try to retrieve his sword to do his attempted suicide once more.

However, fate was cruel to him when Impa kept it away from him. Instead of concentrating his hatred on the ninja, without looking back at the goddess, the past Link asked. "If you were a high and mighty goddess, Hylia, then why didn't you just destroy Demise in the first place? That way, you didn't have to worry about your land, your people, and all the other things you cared deeply about."

Hylia fell silent as she looked down on the ground to try to come up with an answer, the force of reality behind those words stabbed her heart. Impa glared at the Lost Hero, wondering why is he being so disrespectful to his goddess. "I know that my actions in the past were inexcusable, and I know that I cannot redeem what I did long ago, but in this timeline, both you and I can change that if we just work together." Hylia begged the Lost Hero.

He yelled. "Forget it! I will not work with you any longer, goddess! Just end my suffering already!" Impa, having had enough of the Lost Hero's foolishness, knocked him out cold by hitting him in the head, also bringing back the present hero Link to his senses again. She did the same with Hylia, but in a kind matter, before the original Zelda was returned to her body.

Groose muttered in disbelief as he went over to check if his friends were feeling okay. "Now that is something I don't want to see ever again. I never knew that the Past Hero somehow had a dislike for the goddess."

Impa agreed. "I sort of never realized that the reunion would turn out like this. I half expected for the Lost Hero to embrace Her Grace and have his signature smile all over his face. He should have been happy that he gets to finish where he left off with the Demon King."

"But instead," Link finished. "He wanted none of it. He just wanted to be dead, for good." He noticed that Impa opened the huge door where there was a small chamber with nothing else but the light that showered from a upper window. There was also a small alter with a few steps as Link examined the room with curiosity, Zelda did the same. "So, what do we do now, Impa? It is quite obvious that the Lost Hero refuses to do anything about the prophecy, and since Hylia looked very upset when he told her that she shouldn't have saved him."

Impa nodded as she slowly walked up to the top of the alter, "You and Zelda's ancestors will be put to sleep for a thousand years to keep the seal as strong as possible to keep Demise from breaking through." Link and Zelda both jumped as Impa told them to look at their hands. "You also have the power to separate your souls from your ancestors."

Link then remembered that he and Zelda didn't check their hands yet as he raised his hand up to examine what had changed. Sure enough, his hand held the mark of the Triforce of Courage, and a half triangle of the Triforce of Power. Zelda raised her hand up and saw the other half of the Triforce of Power that is right beside her Triforce of Wisdom.

"But, how are we to help out our own timeline when our ancestors are to be put to sleep?" Zelda asked, not understanding what Impa wants her and Link to do.

"There is a trick that both you and Link can do while they are asleep, Your Grace." Impa said. "I am going to separate Hylia and the Lost Hero's souls that are within your bodies and have them hold the seal while you and Link can go find the ultimate relic that Demise had been searching. You both and your ancestors can still communicate while they are holding the seal. They will help you in the next part of your journey."

"But as I remember correctly, when I was Hylia, I hid it somewhere complicated where nobody, not even my chosen hero would ever figure out." Zelda recalled. "Link, I think we have to ask somebody about the legend of the Triforce."

Link nodded. "Agreed. But first, lets give our ancestors a good night sleep that they really need." He raised his hand into the air, wishing upon his power to extract the Lost Hero from his body and imprisoned it within a very large orange crystal. The body of the Lost Hero could be seen resting peacefully as if there was nothing wrong with him in the first place. His cape fluttered as if the wind was there.

Zelda came up to the crystal and did the same thing as Link did and pulled the spirit of Hylia out of her body, the body of the goddess was way more beautiful than Zelda realized. With long hair that reached the end of her white dress, the dress itself fluttered as if she was surrounded by the wind. Both of their eyes were closed as they began to doze off in the slumber that awaited them while their powers merged to keep the seal intact, refusing to budge for the Demon King.

Zelda and Link looked at Impa, wondering what would happen to their ancestors as they were slumbering. Impa reassured them with a wave of her hand. "Do not fear for them, Link and Zelda. I will watch over their spirits as you two complete the task that is to be fulfilled. Groose will escort you back to the future."

"But, what will happen to you, Impa?" Zelda asked hesitantly. She didn't want to leave her friend to fend for herself in the past. Zelda would not forgive herself if something bad had happened to her.

"Just go back to your own timeline!" Impa commanded. And the hero and spirit maiden left her in her own timeline, rather reluctantly as they worried about what would happen to her. Inside of the crystal, the Lost Hero cringed in his sleep, and Hylia's tears could be seen flowing out of her eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is probably short, but I am going to make the biggest parts of the journey to be a bit more interesting than what had happened in the game. I have been thinking about what might happen in the final battle scenes, Link, along with Zelda, fighting Demise together and such._

_And for those of you that wonder what the heck was wrong with the Chosen Hero, would it ever occur to anybody that if the reason he was trying to commit suicide was because he didn't want to be reborn as the Link we all know him to be in the game? He should have learned that he was brought back on the earth for a reason... And he hurt Hylia's feelings pretty bad. Would he and her ever make up for their mistakes and work together for a change?_

_Review whenever you like and I will work on the next chapter. In case you might be wondering how I know some of the dialogue from the game and the manga, I read the information from the manga on the Zeldapedia website, and I play the Skyward Sword game while I work on the chapters. _


	11. Levias and the flood

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter 11- Levias and the flood

Groose, Link and Zelda stepped out of the Gate of Time as soon as they returned to the present where their timeline was. They were back in the Sealed Temple once again, but this time, Link recognized the Old Woman who was waiting for them at the altar, and behind her was the room where the Lost Hero and Hylia last were. As he looked through the crack on the door, the orange crystal was still there.

The Old Woman noticed their presence as she looks up; her eyes maybe were hidden underneath the robe she wears, but she knows who is there. "You have returned." It was now obvious to Link that the Old Woman really was Impa. Who else would have the long braid and a Sheikah eye that he remembered before he began his journey?

"Impa?" He guessed. "It that really you?" Zelda and Groose gave off a surprised expression as they later realized who the Old Woman was. Although, their responses were a little bit different than Link's.

"The Grannie in the hood is actually Impa?" Groose exclaimed in shock. Zelda just stared at the old version of Impa as if she thought that she was hallucinating.

Grannie, or Impa, cleared her throat before she explained. "Yes, you all are correct, I was the ninja from the past that helped you all on your journey. Although I am of age where walking doesn't agree with me, I will still help you in this next step to bring peace to the Surface." She locked her gaze with the spirit maiden and the present hero. "As you may have noticed, behind this door is where the souls of Hylia and the Chosen Hero now reside for a matter of time. Waiting in eternal slumber until Demise is no longer a problem. You two must go back to Skyloft to find out about the whereabouts of the holy relic that Demise tried to take possession of."

Link nodded, knowing what he and Zelda have to do. He gently grabbed a hold of her hand as he tightened his grip. The journey was just about over, he figured. But first, he has to find the Triforce.

After knowing that Groose would be able to keep an eye on the retired ninja, Link pushed open the doors that led to the entrance of the Faron Woods. He and Zelda flew up to the sky as soon as they summoned the bird statues magic.

* * *

As soon as Link and Zelda landed on Skyloft, they immediately went over to the Knight Academy school to find Zelda's father to see if he knows about the information that they seek. So far, they made sure that the Headmaster didn't worry too much about what would happen to Zelda when she goes with Link to whatever awaits for them on their journey.

"You two have had this destiny thrust upon you without warning... or choice, for that matter. But I wish to help you both as best as I can. I wish to share as much knowledge with you kids as I can! If you have any questions at all about Skyloft or its history, I will be glad to tell you all that I know." The Headmaster told.

Zelda shifted from side to side in a nervous gesture, wondering if it was right to ask her own father about what they will be searching for. "Actually, dad, Link and I are wondering if you know anything about the Triforce."

Her father froze after hearing that word. "Where did you hear about that word, Zelda?"

Link explained quickly. "What she means is... that in order for us to stop the apocalypse from happening, we need to know about the whereabouts of the sacred relic. We need it so that peace is restored to the Surface, and to be sure that Skyloft doesn't get involved with the fight for survival that might come upon them."

The Headmaster nodded in understanding. "It is true that the ancient texts make several mentions of the Triforce within their pages. Unfortunately, the actual location of the Triforce isn't illuminated in the books, even where it is hiding is unknown to me."

Zelda and Link nodded. "We understand, father. We will try to see if we can discover where the Triforce is hidden." Zelda assured. She and Link then left the office to let the Headmaster work in peace.

Outside right by the Statue of the Goddess, Link and Zelda sat on the grass as they pondered on where the Triforce could be hidden.

"Do you think that the Triforce maybe is hiding in the Thunderhead? Or maybe somewhere on the other islands in the sky?" Zelda offered as options. Seeing her friend in a thinking position as he stared up at the statue, she instead thought about looking at a different source. "Link, I will be calling Hylia to talk with her. Can you let me have some peace and quiet while I search through my thoughts?"

Link nodded, letting her know that he will wait until she is done. Zelda closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts as she searched for Hylia. The spirit maiden heard a few sobs as she finally found the one person she was looking for. Zelda noticed that she and the goddess were surrounded by the sky, probably meant to be a quiet place for the goddess to clear her thoughts.

"Hylia, you feeling okay?" Zelda called in her mind. She watched the figure of the goddess appearing before her, Hylia was crouching on the floor, arms wrapped around her white dress as her face was buried underneath the long hair that decorated her face. The goddess's eyes shredded a few tears before the deity brushed them away with her hand, facing the young vessel that looked like a mirror version of herself.

_"I don''t feel_ _like I am okay."_ Hylia responded, sniffing. "_What do you need, my child?"_

"You once protected the Triforce from Demise, so all I am asking is where you placed it. Is it somewhere on another island in the sky, or what?" Zelda asked softly, determined to not be too curious on her questions.

_"I wish that I could answer your questions, but my knowledge of where I hid it will prove to be impossible for you. I don't remember where I last placed it. I am sure Fi knows where the Triforce might be if Link uses the drowsing ability. But t__here is one person, or creature, whose vast knowledge may be of some use to you two." _Hylia told in Zelda's thoughts. "_Surely you are familiar with **Levias**, the great sky spirit who has guarded your realm for ages while I was still being reborn along with my chosen hero?"_

"Who exactly is he? Where can we find him?" Zelda thought back. She had never heard of a spirit guardian like him before in her life.

"_Levias has served as the protector of your land for a long time, and his knowledge is as vast as an encyclopedia, to put it mildly. If you want to know where the Triforce is hiding, please ask him. And before you ask, Zelda, yes, his knowledge is almost limitless. But for now I fear that something terrible has happened to him. It will be harder for you and Link to anticipate."_

"Don't tell me that he has disappeared where me and Link can't find him!" Zelda shouted hysterically in her thoughts as if she was annoyed.

"_I reassure you, my child, Levias did not totally disappear from the earth." _Hylia calmly stated. "_He will most likely be hiding inside of the Thunderhead. But I am warning you that he is not the same as how I last saw him. He is possessed by a unknown creature, and he needs to be cured before he hurts you and Link if you plan on freeing him from his spell."_

Zelda nodded. "Okay, but how are we going to free him if he is under a spell? Link and I don't know anything about magic spells yet!"

"Perhaps, I could answer that, Zelda." Professor Owlan said as he entered the scene, walking over to the two students. "So you two are planning on going to see levias? I'm afraid it is impossible for you two to do such a task, not without the proper help, of course."

Link narrowed his eyes in confusion as he watched the professor walk toward the ledge where Skyloftian's usually jump off when they have the need to fly in the sky. "And what exactly do we need, professor?"

Professor Owlan explained. "I am going to teach you two a new bird riding technique that will probably help you with your mission. It will be very powerful when you get the hang of it. It is called the Spiral Charge!"

Zelda interrupted. "But that move is only allowed for the senior Knight Academy students! We are not of that age yet, Professor!"

Owlan raised his hand in the air, silencing her. "Using the Spiral Charge, you two can rid Levias of the creature that has hold of him! The technique isn't that hard to perform, even the Loftwings know what to do when they are asked to do it. I will make an exception for you two since you are destined for something greater than we realized. However, I will be testing you. You need to break ten targets in order for you to be allowed to have this technique."

So for the next few minutes or so, Zelda and Link were tested to see if they could handle having the new technique when they really needed it. Their Loftwings knew immediately what to do when the young adults asked them to do the Spiral Charge, twirling in a circular motion like a spinning dart in the sky. Zelda did fine in her test, since she was up first, and Link only failed once on the test, but he managed to learn from that test for the next one.

"You two are henceforth permitted to use the Spiral Charge attack as a qualified bird rider!" Owlan announced as he studied the students scores. "Now, in order for you two to find Levias, I highly suggest that you ask the owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin about how to lure him out. He makes an offering of his famous Pumpkin soup for Levias when he has the chance."

Zelda froze as she looked at the professor. "I have never been to the Lumpy Pumpkin before." She mentioned.

* * *

"You'll deliver my pot of soup to Levias?" The owner of the Lumpy Pumpkin said in a surprised tone. "If that's the case, I'm going to do everything I can to make Levias the best batch of soup ever!" In a few hours later, the soup was already finished. "Eureka! Here it is!" He then began to stretch out his body from the long hard hours of making the soup.

Fi finally came out from the sword, announcing. "Master, I will signal for the robot." She stated before using her telepathy ability to call Scrapper. The group watched as the robot carried the soup away from the building, Zelda held the door open for the robot who had his hands full.

"The place where I offer soup to Levias is inside of the thunderhead cloud, on an island with an everlasting rainbow. You'll know the place when you see it. Good luck you two!" The owner said, cleaning up one of the dishes.

Zelda and Link nodded as they walked out of the diner, taking with them a few drinks of pumpkin soup as they traveled in the sky toward the thunderhead once again. Zelda kept an eye on Scrapper as Link concentrated on the tunnel where Levias might be waiting for them.

Once inside of the cloud, Zelda and Link jumped off of their loftwings as they landed on the island with the rainbow, where the soup would be dropped off to for the sky spirit. "I'm unloading this cargo of pumpkin soup here." Scrapper noted as he lets go of the soup. "You picked an odd place for a soup delivery. Feels dangerous. Something could jump out at us at any moment, hungry for soup...or robot. I'm outta here! See you around, zzzrt!"

Link and Zelda watched as the robot disappeared back to Skyloft where it would eventually be safe from harm. Thunder boomed in the sky as Zelda clutched onto Link's shoulder, scared of what was to come. "How long it will take until Levias comes?" She asked, closing her eyes.

Link looked around as he studied the clouds from below the island, keeping watch. He heard a huge roar from below as the sky spirit came into view, showing itself as it flies through the air. The sky spirit, Levias, was huge, bigger than the Imprisoned, as Link thought to himself. Levias also had white hair on some parts of his body, and when Zelda looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but malice in them. She was grossed out when she spotted the long tentacles with eyes on the end.

"Ready, Zelda?" Link asked in a stern tone.

"Ready, Link!" Zelda said as both she and Link jumped off of the island and called on their loftwings, ready to free the sky spirit from the creature that was possessing him. She distinctively heard Hylia saying in her head, "_Be careful," _as she locked her eyes on the four tentacles that was around Levias' body. "Link, take the left side, and I can handle the right!" She commanded as she moved her loftwing into position.

Being careful to not get hit by the fins, or wings, whichever comes first in his case, Link used the Spiral Charge when he was close to the tentacles. The tentacles, after being hit, splattered as it disintegrated off of the left side of the sky spirits body, Zelda did the same as she took care of the other side. However, upon flying upwards to the head, she saw something that spooked her.

There was an eye that was peeking out from the hole on top of Levias' head. Its blue eye looked around for the intruders as it crawled out of its hiding place. "Link!" She yelled, but before she could say more, Levias moved and crashed into her loftwing, making her fall off of the bird as she screamed.

Link obviously saw the whole thing as he made a straight dive toward her. **(AN: Catching her the same way he did after the Wing Ceremony.)** It was a tough catch, but Link managed to keep the girl safe as he got her comfortable on his bird. He then jumped off as soon as he flew up close to the head, landing safely as he drew out his sword and shield.

"Okay, come out and fight me!" Link called out to the creature.

The creature, or as Fi called it; Bilocyte, came out from its hiding place and gave a roar at its opponent, showing off its wings. Link studied the monster, noticing that it doesn't have any legs, or arms, so he thought that this battle was going to be easy. He watched as the creature spits out some green stuff, he struck it with his sword, bouncing it back to the head, which had no affect.

"Try attacking its wings!" Zelda called out as she flew with Link's loftwing in the sky close by.

Link nodded as he prepared himself for the next attack. This time, he positioned his sword to the left as he bounced the attack on the creatures left wing, he did the same for the right before he struck the next attack straight toward the Bilocyte's face. After it was hit, Bilocyte crashed down on the top of Levias' head as Link slashed across the eye frantically.

It later decided to change its tactics as it spits out the green stuff before moving to one side, hoping that Link would miss it, but fate was cruel to it when Link moved his sword the opposite way of its movements.

It took a few more tries as Link finally got rid of the creature that inhabited the sky spirits head. "Got him!" He yelled in triumph as he watched the creature disintegrated in front of him. Zelda jumped off of Link's loftwing and joined him by his side, hugging him tightly.

Unfortunately for them, the celebration had to wait...

Levias started to lose control as he floated back down toward the clouds underneath him, roaring in anguish like he was in a lot of pain. Link held onto Zelda tightly as he knelt down on the ground, trying to find out where Levias was going. Zelda could not help but scream in fear, because she thought that it was the end for her and Link when they would disappear in the clouds with the sky spirit.

They both closed their eyes, waiting for death to claim them when they were surrounded with the clouds. They didn't feel anything except for the wind. Link opened one eye as he looked around, wondering why he and Zelda weren't dead. The sky in the thunderhead was beginning to lighten up as they floated back up, with Levias back in control.

He gave a triumphant roar as he floated back up into the sky. "Tell me, children, was it you who brought me this most delectable cauldron of pumpkin soup?"

Link called down from on top of the sky spirits head. "Yes! We did!"

"I must apologize for my earlier behavior. A most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me, I was not myself. But that business is done and over with now! The delicious aroma of that soup has brought me to my senses." Levias apologized to the two. "I am the great spirit they call Levias. Before she passed from this world long ago, the goddess, Hylia, appointed me as warden of the skies. What do they call yourselves, children?"

"Link," The hero spoke. "And this is Zelda." He gestured to his best friend right beside him. "We were sent here to release you from your possession." He waited before Levias responded.

"Ah, so you are the hero spoken of in the legends. And it is quite surprising to see the vessel that the goddess had chosen to help you." Link knew that he obviously meant Zelda as the sky spirit continued. "I assume that you two came here to hear what I know of the Triforce."

Zelda was the first to ask. "You know?"

"Do I know? You do realize that you are speaking to the great sky spirit, do you not, Spirit Maiden?" Levias asked in a teasing matter. "Hahh. No matter. As you two likely know, long ago, an evil force attempted to take the Triforce for his own. The goddess did everything in her power to prevent it from falling into his hands. For the safety of all things, she hid the Triforce somewhere within the rock you call Skyloft. However, its location has been kept secret. Even I do not know where it rests now."

Zelda muttered. "I thought I felt something from our island..." She had been paying attention to the little things that nobody else noticed.

"Oh, but the goddess did entrust me with a hint to the Triforce's location. The clue is a song, meant to be played on the harp you hold, Spirit Maiden. It is known as the Song of the Hero. It is the key to revealing the holy relic that you seek. The goddess split the song into four parts. She entrusted one part to me, and the other three to the dragons of the land. Gather the parts from the dragons first, and once when you are done, come to me and I will complete the song with my own voice!" Levias urged.

Link and Zelda nodded before they both jumped off of the sky spirit, called on their birds, and flew off toward their first location; Faron Woods.

* * *

As they floated above the green aura that showed them the way to the woods, Fi came out of her sword. "A report, Master, and You Grace. An unusual phenomenon is taking place in Faron Woods, making it impossible to descend directly into them at the moment."

"Okay, so we can descend at the Sealed Temple." Link noted as he and Zelda jumped off of their loftwings and plummeted down to the woods below. However, once when they landed, they saw Groose running up towards them. He seemed to be spooked about something.

"Link, Zelda, bad news! That beast looks like its about to break free again! Got to get into position! Hang tight!" He yelled in command as he raced up toward the ledge where the hero and spirit maiden found a weird looking weapon that was on a track hanging above them.

They could sense a huge disturbance from below the pit. The black aura was breaking through the ground, surrounding the seal. "No need to panic, guys! I have the Groosenator right here. It will help keep the monster back while you put the seal back on its head." Groose reassured.

"How is that going to help us?" Zelda wondered out of annoyance. "It won't hold Demise back forever, you know." She saw Link walking off of the track and plummet to the pit below, ready to face the Imprisoned again.

Hylia told Zelda in her thoughts. "_Stay right by Groose, Zelda. I have a feeling that you will need to be there."__  
_

"But what about Link? He could get crushed!" Zelda thought in worry.

"_He is strong for a boy his age, Zelda. I wouldn't have chosen him as the hero of legend if I knew what he was going to face."_ Hylia mentioned, her voice calm and serene.

Once again, when Link arrived at the bottom of the pit, Demise came back out of the ground in his Imprisoned form, this time with arms and a tail. He growled at the hero before him as he gave a loud roar, ready to destroy the temple that was above him.

"Well, look who's back. Good thing too, because I was getting tired of waiting to put a hurting on his ugly mug!" Groose roared in excitement. He began to run over to a couple of bombs that were close by him as he prepared the catapult for action. Zelda looked down as she noticed that Link had a difficult time into slashing the toes while being sure to not get hit by the huge feet.

Groose yelled out to Link and positioned himself for the attack. He swung the catapult and launched the bomb straight toward the monsters face. It physically stung him for a few moments, which was a perfect advantage for Link when he slashed the remaining toes from the monsters feet. He slashed at the seal when he was close by it.

Same as the last time, the Imprisoned pushed the seal back up a little on its head as the toes returned to its original position, but this time something else had changed on the monster that was Demise. A halo is seen on top of its head, dark black and red was on it as the Imprisoned began to fly up into the air.

Groose and Zelda gasped in shock at the appearance. "Since when did it learn how to fly?" Groose asked, confused, yet disgusted.

"He is heading straight for the temple!" Zelda warned.

Groose got himself back to his senses as he shook his head. "There's no way I am going to let that thing win! Big Ugly is going down!" He went up a little bit into the track so that he could lock onto the monster before it thought of any other ideas. Zelda watched hopelessly as she wondered if Groose knew what he was doing.

Right on cue, Groose launched another bomb at the Imprisoned, watching in amazement as the halo above its head disappeared for a moment as it fell toward the ground, shaking the ground on impact. "Is that it? Man, I thought that it was going to put up more of a fight. Somebody should really thank the genius who made this machine here!" He said.

Link already made his way down to where the Imprisoned was laying down and stabbed it with the sealing spike once more before it got up and started to float again.

Groose made his way to the corner where his bombs are supposed to be, but as it turned out, the impact of the monsters fall blocked the remaining bombs. "Oh, no! Not good! The road crumbled, and I can't get to the bombs! What do I do?" He then turned to Zelda as he got an idea forming in the back of his head. "Zelda, do you mind to get on the catapult for me, please?"

Zelda looked a bit hesitant into getting on his machine, but obliged as she got herself comfortable on it. "Nice! You are locked and loaded! We'll aim you straight for the spike on its head! I hope you have something strong enough to get the seal to strike him." Groose said as he positioned the catapult once more before he locked on his target. Zelda took out her staff as she prepared herself for what was to come.

As the Imprisoned floated closer to the temple, Groose pulled the trigger as the spirit maiden flew into the air, landing on the monsters head without a scratch. Zelda began to charge up her staff as she struck the seal three times as the monster yelled in pain before disappearing once more.

Link waited for the seal to come down from the pit as he charged up his Master Sword, making a new seal that will hopefully keep Demise locked up before he and Zelda found the Triforce. Zelda floated down toward the bottom of the pit, holding out her sailing cloth as she landed safely back on the ground, right beside Link.

Groose sighed as he called his friends from up above them. "Whew... I gotta say, guys, I thought that we were goners this time. Sorta glad I was wrong about that. I'm gonna run ahead to the temple. You guys should come up here as well!"

It took a while for the hero and spirit maiden to get back up to the top as they opened the doors to go inside. Upon being greeted by the older version of Impa, she sighed in relief to see that they were alright. "So the beast has been sealed for the third time. Link, Zelda, Groose, you have all done well. But I fear we can't dwell on your success. The strength of the seal seems to wane with each escape. We are almost out of time, Link. Are you and Zelda close to discovering the Triforce?"

Zelda scratched her head as Link looked down on the ground. "Actually, Impa, we are one step closer to finding it. Link and I have to see the dragons, because we need to have the Song of the Hero in order to find it."

The Old Impa nodded, her pale braid was swaying in the air. "I see... It is right that your search led you here. The Faron Woods are close by. Unfortunately, there has been an unusual turn of events in the woods."

"What happened?" Link asked in concern. "Zelda and I were going to descend over there, but Fi warned us that something was up."

"I am unsure of what happened, but a short while ago, I noticed the path to the woods was completely flooded." Old Impa said. "To protect the land here, I closed the gate leading to the woods and drove back the water with a simple seal. The seal will only hold as long as the gate remains closed, meaning you will not be able to open it without flooding the lands. Given the situation, I am at a loss as to how to get you two to the woods."

Groose scoffed in a good way. "Heh! Is that all? Consider your problem solved!" He moved his hand to his chin in a thinking position. "See, that last battle with the Imprisoned got me thinking about other ways to use the Groosenator! Just climb into that bad boy, and I'll give you a 'lift' over to the woods, all right?" With a silent nod from Link and Zelda, Groose ran outside to set his machine up.

The Old Impa smiled softly as she watched the young boy go. "The boy has certainly made himself very useful, but he does have a tendency to cause trouble for those he 'helps'... Safe journey. I wish you two a soft landing." And of course, they didn't expect to even have a soft landing, but when they made their way outside to where Groose was waiting for them, they made themselves get comfortable in the catapult before being shot out of it.

Zelda screamed bloody murder while Link laughed as they flew in the air...

* * *

A huge splash could be heard as Link and Zelda swam up to the surface to get some air. The woods were flooded all the way to the top of the huge tree, and when the hero and maiden looked around while swimming, they saw the Kikwis that were watching the water on the lily pads.

Link dunked his head under the water as he swam to the bottom of the tree, Zelda followed behind as she tried to search the woods for the dragon that they were eventually going to face. Getting inside of the tree seemed to be a lot easier underwater than it was when the monsters were around, yet when Link and Zelda surfaced again, they found a little ledge where they can dry themselves off.

But getting dry from the water was out of reach for them when Faron surfaced underneath them, yelling. "Who dares to dip even a toe in my waters without my leave?"

Zelda shook like a leaf when Faron spooked them, Link just gasped in shock as he stared at the dragon. Faron looked at them closely before she apologized. "Sorry to spook you kids, but I thought that you were one of the Demon Lord's enemies that had survived. Let me guess... You came all the way here to try to get me to teach you the part of the Song of the Hero the goddess entrusted to me."

Zelda nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, Faron. Can you please reveal the song to us, so that we can be on our way to get to the Triforce before Demise does."

Faron agreed. "That's all well and good, but I can't go around giving away something that precious to every hero who flourishes into my waters. No, I think a final test is in order to ensure that Link is in fact the one meant to hear this melody of mine."

Zelda then glared at the water dragon in annoyance. "Link is the hero in the legends, isn't that proof enough for you! Plus, in case you forgotten, I am the goddess reborn, so whatever I say, goes!"

"True, true, Your Grace, but do you think that he is worthy of having the song I hold without being tested first?" Faron challenged in a calm matter. "This may be news to you, but some very irksome monsters have been overrunning my woods of late. Well, I decided that I had enough! The easiest way to deal with the awful things was to flood the whole woods."

Link shrugged. "So that was why we could not get into the woods in the first place."

Zelda interrupted. "Can we just skip the test and receive the song already?" She crossed her arms and gave Faron 'the look' before the dragon could protest any further.

Faron chuckled after noticing the look that the spirit maiden was giving her. "You somehow have the same personality as the goddess, Spirit Maiden. Alright, since you asked, I will give you two the melody that I have protected for the goddess."

Link and Zelda closed their eyes as the first part of the song was taught to them, Fi even memorized the song within her memory as she jotted down the first part of the song. "Originally, I had planned on keeping the woods underwater so that the monsters could not return. But your task is far from over, and you are not exactly at home in the water. I suppose I'll return the woods to their natural state. I'll retire to my hall. You should be on your way as well." Faron mused.

Suddenly, the whole tree began to shake as if there was an earthquake. Zelda held onto Link, thinking that she would fall off of the tree if she lets go. Link watched as the water that was surrounding them sink back to where it usually was.

Zelda and Link carefully walked out of the tree as they studied from above to see that the forest was back to its aquatic-free self. As soon as they found the bird statue, the hero and maiden flew off to the sky as they decided to head straight for the desert.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope that you don't mind that I took out the tadpole mission from this story. I thought that it would be too difficult for me to write it all down, and since that this is my story of Skyward Sword, I made it different. I hope you all liked this chapter. Review as always whenever you are ready, and I will be sure to work extra hard on the next chapter. I feel as if my story is not popular enough to get reviews... Don't be shy to review! But be warned that I don't take negative comments._


	12. Stolen

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter 12- Stolen

Once when they returned to Skyloft to study the first part of the song, Link and Zelda began to finish up collecting the gratitude crystals. Link finally told Zelda of what he was doing. "There is a demon who wants to live in peace with the Skyloftians, and in order for him to become human, we have to finish collecting the crystals." Link explained while they were on a walk toward their next destination for the crystals; a windmill that is carrying a baby rattle.

"You are pretty sure that the demon will not hurt our people here?" Zelda asked in worry. She didn't know if that demon could be trusted or not, but maybe it was because she used to have fought demons when she was a goddess.

Link nodded. "Yes. He told me so himself." He began to take out a list and jotted down what was missing in their hunt for the crystals. He already traveled around the island of Skyloft at night to get most of them, he and Zelda did find Kukiel, and Orielle. And one of those times when he is checking in the Item Check part of the shop, the girl who works there somehow held a growing crush on him, he swiftly dumped Peatrice the next night when Zelda was sleeping. Somehow it pleased the girl's father who didn't want his 'little pumpkin' to be with a boy he didn't approve of.

"Peatrice was a bit sad when I told her off..." Link mentioned, remembering the night that he broke her heart. Zelda seemed relieved when he told the Item Check girl off. She didn't like any other girl who wanted to be with Link!

He next checked off cleaning the house for Pipits mother, aside from the fact that her son found out about the ordeal. The senior still doesn't know who cleaned up his moms house. Link later wrote a note to himself to see if he can lighten Pipits shoulders by giving him more money by using the Curse Medal that he found earlier, but he later found himself going to see the senior and apologized for his behavior. Even though Pipits mother told him not to tell Pipit, Link did the opposite. But on the good side, Pipit forgave him by embracing him in a brotherly hug.

Fledge didn't need anymore confidence than what was needed for him after when Link gave him the potions to boost his strength. So Link checked that off of the list. Once afternoon came upon Skyloft, Link traveled to the Fun Fun island while Zelda managed to get the rattle down from the bird nest by using her climbing skills to get to the top.

Zelda looked over the list while Link was helping someone on another island, seeing that the mission to give the love letter from Cawlin was on there, she checked it off, also adding on Pipit and Karane's love act. After returning the rattle to the owner in the Potion Shop, she kept it right by the baby's side before she went outside to finish whatever is on the list.

Long before they made the list, Link offered to go to Skyloft to see if Professor Owlan needed anything, which was to find a new plant life that he has never seen before, and Zelda who received the message from Fi using her new telepathy ability, she found Oolo who wanted a safer place to be away from the bad guys. She carried him all the way to Professor Owlan's office, making sure that the Kikwi is comfortable before being sent into the room where an overexcited professor was waiting.

While Zelda was helping Beetle into getting his precious bug back from Strich, Link went over to the Lumpy Pumpkin where Kina was thinking about getting some help, and after finding Guld from the Eldin Volcano, he managed to lift the girl's shoulders from the hard work that she won't be able to do since someone else was going to do it for her.

Now all that was left was getting Sparrot a new crystal ball. "Of course that means we have to go to the Eldin Volcano for that." Link mentioned as he held out his sword, using the drowsing ability to locate the crystal ball that they were looking for. "I'm afraid that the desert will have to wait."

Zelda almost had to hold the urge to groan out of annoyance that the heat would bring to her. "I am not even sure of where to find the dragon who lives over there." She could hear Hylia interrupting her in her thoughts.

"_He isn't that hard to find, child. You and Link remember the path to which you found the Fire Sanctuary? Well, he is in another path from the crater. All you need to do is get the bridge down when you come upon it."_ Hylia told in a wise voice. Clearly Zelda thought that she was more calmer than when she was the last time.

Link turned to her as he asked. "Hylia telling you something, Zel?"

Zelda nodded. "She said that we can find the next dragon right by the crater where we first went through to look for Din's Flame." As soon as she said it, she quickly ran off of the ledge and whistled for her Loftwing, Link followed as he and his girl flew over to the glowing red point in the clouds.

Upon plummeting to the Volcano, Link noticed that the sky looked cloudy and red, black dust swirled in the air as Link and Zelda took out their sailing cloths to try to find a safe landing spot. They could hear very loud rumbling as they looked up to see the volcano erupting.

"I think we picked a bad time into visiting this place, Link!" Zelda yelled in worry.

A huge ball of flame was seen on top of the volcano as the wind picked up suddenly. The wind seemed a little bit too strong for the sail cloths as Link and Zelda were forced out of the sky. "Hang on tight, Zel!" Link commanded before they slammed into the ground, unconscious as the volcano continued to shake the earth.

* * *

Darkness was all that Link could see as he laid down on the floor. His hands began to twitch as he stirred from his unconscious state, however he recoiled when he felt the intense sharp pain in his legs and arms. He figured that it must have come from being slammed into the ground really hard. But once when he had the nerve to get back on his feet, he noticed the tent that was surrounding him, and most importantly a gate that was sealed shut, keeping him captive in the tent.

"What exactly am I doing here?" Link asked himself as he watched the bokoblin who was outside of the tent. He jumped in shock as he almost forgot to check and see if Zelda was alright, but when he looked around for her, she was nowhere in sight. She wasn't even in the same tent as him! So where was she? Link hoped in his mind that the monsters didn't drag her somewhere where he couldn't find her.

He even moved his hand to his back to take out his sword, but he refused to gasp when he felt nothing on his back, he checked to see if his pockets had any weapon that the monsters missed, but all of the weapons had disappeared.

"Ah nuts!" He cursed under his breath. He began to search around the tent, seeing nothing else but a barrel and a few pots, until he heard something climbing up from the ground.

"Ta-Dah! I'm here to save the day!" The small mogma exclaimed in excitement. Link immediately recognized him to be the same mole he and Zelda found in the temple before they found the flame. "Hey guy, long time no see!"

Link looked down on him in a stern look. "Can you be quiet please, Plats, I am trying to find a way to escape." He whispered. "How did I get in here anyway?" He waited for the small mogma to answer him.

Plats said. "I saw the monsters draggin' you and the girl with the pretty blond hair off unconscious, so I tailed 'em. So, what are you two up to now? Planning on makin' out someplace special I presume?" The last sentence sounded like he was going to tease the boy.

Link blushed in embarrassment. "Zelda and I are searching for the dragon who resides in the volcano. But can you tell me where they took my best friend, Zelda?"

Plats had a shocked expression on his face. "Th-the dragon? You mean the dragon-god thing? Yeah, I heard a rumor that a big dragon lives in this mountain, but his security is well guarded. As for the location of your girlfriend, well, lets just say that the monsters left you here but they dragged her off somewhere else. But that is not the bad part for you, I noticed that your stuff has been swiped."

Link nodded. "I do feel kinda helpless without my weapons."

"While you were out like a light, pal, the monsters shook you down good. You're gonna want to get your stuff back before ya go and try anything else." Plats warned. "I can get ya started. I stole these back for ya..." He handed Link his old Mogma Mitts, and the hero put them on his gloved hands. "Good luck out there." He dropped back into the ground as Link started to look for some dirt to make his escape route.

He started to dig right by the gate and squeezed himself into the dirt, he knew that he was passing underneath the guard because he felt the weigh on the ground he was coming through. Once he decided that he was far enough to not be seen by the guard, Link climbed out of the dirt before he ran right out of the tunnel.

Upon being outside again, Link started to notice that the sky looked darker than usual, the huge flame on top of the volcano was still noticeable in the air, and when he looked around the trail, he saw that it was now heavily guarded with bokoblins with searchlights and weapons that could possibly kill him. Some fences could be seen scattered around the area.

"Zelda could be anywhere over there." Link mused with worry for his friend. He didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling that told him if he didn't save Zelda soon, things could get worse. "What am I to do? I don't have anything to defend myself with."

A voice suddenly spoke in his head. "**Just leave her there. The vessel of the goddess now finally has what is coming to her.**" Link tensed as he pondered on who he was hearing in his head. He just rolled his eyes, the Lost Hero finally speaks up...

Link argued in his mind. "I can't leave her to die! She needs me to get her out of there!" He almost felt the spirit's anger as the current hero tried to stay calm down.

"**You are being used like how I was!"** The Lost Hero yelled, his voice almost gave Link a headache. "**The goddess and her vessel do not care for your well being, and they never will, because you and I are just their little toys. Did you really think that if you save the girl she would be grateful to you? She doesn't care what you do, you are her puppet! And once when you served your purpose, she is just going to cut your strings!"****  
**

That was it for Link...

He growled as he pulled the trigger to shut his ancestor up. "Would you just shut your mouth already! If you are my ancestor, shouldn't you be happy that I am saving the girl who I can't live without? No, because you are just a stuck-up, spoiled, brat in a grown up body who should have forgiven the goddess for his outburst in the first place! But instead, you tell me to leave her there? I don't think so! Zelda never used me, and Hylia didn't use you like you thought she was! The only reason I accepted my destiny was because I cared about keeping my Zelda safe from harm, and I am keeping that promise, whether you like it or not!" Link's eyes showed hatred as he took heavy breathes to calm himself down from his outburst.

Now he heard the Lost Hero growling in annoyance. "**You dare defy my orders? I should have ended you before you even cared so much for the girl who used me for her own selfish purpose to finish Demise from the start."**

Link countered. "If Hylia would have used you like you said, wouldn't she have just let you go to the afterlife, the very place where you thought you belonged? I will answer that question for you, because she did care about you! She even said that she loved you for crying out loud!"

"**That was just to trick me into following her command again."** The Lost Hero argued, hoping to silence the boy for his ignorance.

"That was no trick!" Link shouted. "I seen it in her eyes! She really does care for you! You are her Romeo, and she is your Juliet! And you broke her heart like she was just a monster to you! If she didn't care about you, you would have been in the afterlife already! Do you really want Demise to take over when he has done something horrible to her?" Link stopped for a few moments to catch his breath before he muttered in his mind. "If you don't care enough to save the world that you protected from Demise, I will just do the job myself."

Link left his ticked off ancestor to think about what he had done as he began to work on finding his weapons. He just hoped that none of the thugs would spot him out in the open.

* * *

Link used his newest ability to locate the weapons on his map by summoning a beacon to mark the spot where they are. With some help on the locations from Plats, Link nodded his head as he mesmerized each location carefully. The bombs were on top of the mountain, close by the Earth Temple. The slingshot was down on the lava path close to where the temple was. The whip was right by the bridge where Link and Zelda first seen Impa on their journey. And the hookshots and the gust blower were close by in the path on his right.

Link climbed up the edge and began to walk slowly toward the guard without giving away his location, he spotted another ledge where he could safely hide on from the searchlights that the bokoblin held onto. The hero _did_ feel a little bit nervous when he was that close to blowing his cover.

Before he could retrieve his gust blower back, Link stood before the bone bridge as he studied the searchlight station that was guarding the place. He knew that there was no way he could get through there, so he took a little detour and managed to get over to the other side. He used the Mogma mitts to dig under the ground until he was on the other side of the searchlight. He quickly climbed up to the chest, taking out the beacon from it and took out the gust blower.

"Okay now," He sighed. "Time to get the next item. At least I can get past the lava that hardened on the land right here." He pressed the button on his gust blower and watched as the clotted lava blows out of the way for him.

He climbed up the next steep ledges as he followed the map to his next weapon that was waiting for him. He even made sure that the guards didn't see him as he traveled slowly, and quickly, from fence to fence. The only thing he heard, other than the footsteps of the guards, was his heartbeat. Yes, he was nervous throughout the whole 'sneaking past the guards' deal.

As soon as he past them, he immediately spotted another hole for him to dig through. He made sure that he wasn't spotted by the monstrous centipede-like creature as he smashed through the rocks blocking his path. Once he was in the fresh air again, Link jumped off a little edge as he went to the next chest, taking out his hookshots.

"Two down, three more to go." Link mused as he attached the hookshots on his gloved hands. He looked around and smiled when he saw the flying plants that were hovering in the air. He took aim and fired the claws from his hookshots, he kept up that pace as soon as he was on another parchment of land, where his whip now resides.

When he tried to find another path to find out if there was a shortcut, Link noticed that there was some big rocks blocking his path. He knew he doesn't have the bombs for that, so he stared at the lava moat to see if he could get a lift using the solidified liquid that floated down the path. He jumped down when one of them was close by and he waited until he found another ledge to get off before the platform disappeared into the lava.

He was about ready to climb up the ledge where his whip was, but stopped the footsteps were coming closer to him. Link eventually lets go of the edge and waited in silence for the guard to turn around and walk the other way. Link quickly climbed up and silently followed the guard without giving away his presence. The hero spotted a ledge where the green vines were and grabbed onto it using the hookshots and climbed up. He discovered that the bombs were right by him as he carefully grabbed one.

Link rolled the igniting bomb towards the guard that was keeping a lookout for intruders in the search-tower. The bomb gave a big loud bang before the search-tower fell down, Link ran over to where the whip was hiding in the treasure chest and dispelled the beacon that showed him where it was. Gripping the whip in his hand, Link ran right over to the end of the bridge and opened the flying plant that was stuck in the ground. Although the gate kept him from proceeding, that didn't stop Link as he aimed the hookshots on the plant and flew over the gate.

Link spotted a few bombs and noticed that he was on the other side of the rocks that were blocking his path from before. He picked up one bomb and rolled it towards the first rock, creating a successful blast that got rid of the rocks remains, he did the same for the other rock that blocked the hole that blew the wind upwards toward the top half of the volcano.

Link ran down the path where his bombs and his slingshot was as he ignored the Keese and the Chu-Chus while running down the path. Climbing up the knocked off search-tower, Link once again noticed the solidified platforms that were floating down the lava river. He knew that his slingshot was close by because he saw the beacon.

He waited until the next platform came by as he jumped on it, keeping his eyes open for anything that could help him get his slingshot back. He smiled again when he spotted a few more bombs. After the little joy ride down the river of lava, Link jumped off and waited again for the next platform. He walked over to one of the bombs as he kept his eyes on the search-tower that was just a few inches away from him.

Once the platform was within his sights, Link picked up the bomb and jumped quickly over it before throwing the bomb straight at the search-tower, knocking it off and killing the guard. It was until he took out the slingshot from its hiding place, Link began to hear the Lost Hero speaking out to him once again, trying his best to lure Link away from saving Zelda.

"**You are making a serious mistake, boy.**" The Lost Hero warned. "**Just leave her to her punishment, she deserves it for everything she put us** **through!****"**

Link shook his head. "I told you before, I am not leaving her just to save myself from being killed by Ghirahim's army. And I am doing this by my own terms, destiny has nothing to do with my decisions."

The present hero felt that the Lost Hero wasn't convinced when he spoke out in anger. "**Why do you even care about what happens to your 'spirit maiden'? Is she so precious to you that you'd rather die than see her suffer for all that she used you for? Get a clue, hero! She never cared about you, she only cared about herself and her land! No one else!"**

Link snapped again. "Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut?! From now on, you have no say in who I love, and who I should never hang out with! I **am** saving Zelda, and there is nothing that you can do to change my mind about it!"

"**Wanna bet?"** The Lost Hero growled in response.

Suddenly, Link felt the urge to kill himself again. His body was once again disobeying him as he slowly walked over to the lava that awaited him. Link didn't know what to do as the Lost Hero controlled his body once again. A sudden look at the Triforce mark on his hand told Link that he was the one in control, not the Lost Hero!

Before his foot reached out toward the lava, Link took control as he let himself fall over, bracing for impact when he slammed into the ground. So far, his plan was successful. But the Lost Hero wasn't a happy camper when Link disobeyed his command. "**You dare disobey me, hero?!"**

"I do. And may I remind you of who is in charge here?!" Link warned the spirit in his head. "You maybe are a spirit with high authority, but I am a hero who is needed to save the world from Demise and Ghirahim! And I need to be Zelda's hero right now!"

Link felt that he was in control again as he aimed his hookshot at the flying plants as he flew back up to where he was. Now it all came down to collecting the bombs, and Link noticed that getting over there would be more difficult than he realized. For that area where his bombs were is heavily guarded.

He carefully took out his slingshot and aimed right at the bokoblins face to knock him out for a few moments, giving him an advantage to pass through. He did the same for the next guard before he shot at the bokoblin who was in charge of the search-tower where the way to the treasure chest was blocked. Link quickly took out his Mogma Mitts and dug into the ground, saving him from getting caught by the monsters.

Once when he finally found the bombs, Link made a quick throw over the gate he was trapped in and blasted the search-tower, knocking it off once more. He dug back into the ground to get back to where he was and ran toward where the crater would be, occasionally giving the bokoblins a good scare with his bombs, the hero didn't hesitate to run inside of the tunnel where the extreme heat was.

There, in front of him, was the Master Sword. It was stuck in the ground as Link walked up to examine it. He gently grabbed the swords hilt and pulled it up towards the sky. Fi then appeared to Link as she thanked him for finding her. "Thank you, Master Link. Please excuse me for leaving your side during this brief trouble with the volcanic eruption. While I was here, I detected a strong source of power emanating from the area on the far right. Signs indicate a 60% chance that the dragon who knows a verse from the Song of the Hero dwells there. Please continue your search for the dragon."

But before she disappeared back into the sword, Link stopped her, asking. "Wait, Fi! Have you seen Zelda anywhere here? Did she pass through here? And can't I get the rest of my weapons first before I go search for the dragon?"

Fi had a look of reassurance across her robot-like face, then smiled. "Affirmative. She was here recently along with me. The bokoblins sent by the Demon Lord were getting ready to drag Her Grace back to the Sealed Temple where Demise would be waiting for them to revive him, however, their plan of taking her back to the temple backfired as she fought back with all of her strength to be free of her captors. She also took the rest of your weapons with her, and by my predictions, she has fled to where the dragon now waits for us."

Link sighed with relief. It was good to know that his Zelda could take care of herself once in a while. "Did the bokoblins by chance follow her?" His voice asked in worry.

Fi answered. "Unfortunately yes, they followed her. We have to catch them by surprise before we reunite with the Spirit Maiden." She then disappeared back into the sword as Link walked to his right to see a broken staircase with a few floating platforms that were set up for him. He jumped over the platform and ran striaght into the room where Zelda is waiting for him. Hopefully, for his sake, that she was alive...

* * *

"No! Stay back!" He heard Zelda's voice shouting in protest.

Link stopped for a moment to see that Zelda was standing in the center of what looked like to be a balcony where you could only see the lava from underneath you. She was holding out her staff in a threatening manner as she eyed the bokoblins that surrounded her.

He decided to help her by slashing from behind the monsters that didn't see him. The other bokoblins took their attention off of the girl and proceeded to try to attack the hero, only to get killed by his holy blade.

"Link!" Zelda shouted on top of her lungs. She ran right toward him and embraced him tightly, crying her eyes out. Link could tell that she was happy to be back with him. "I am just so glad that you are here! The bokoblins tried to make me go with them to the Sealed Temple to revive Demise, but I wouldn't let them." She then sobbed her heart out as she hugged her hero tightly.

Link allowed her to cry into his chest as he held her in a loving manner and kissed the top of her forehead, whispering soothing words to her. "Its okay, Zel. I'm here. I won't let them take you away from me." He stopped moving his hand through her soft blond hair when he heard the bokoblins screeching in their battle cries. He glared at them when they attempted to charge at him and his girl, so he held out his sword to tell them to back off before they braced for some sort of injury from the group of monsters.

That was until when the bokoblins were ready to attack, the lava began to bubble as the dragon flew out of the lava and destroyed the monsters with its flaming breath. There were some that survived the attack as they fled the scene, fearing for their life as they ran away from the dragon that was protecting the hero and maiden.

Link and Zelda looked up as they studied the dragon that spooked the monsters away from them. The dragon of Eldin Volcano had a red robe on and was surrounded by flames all across his body, he even had a few flames right by where his mustache is. The flames that were dancing across the dragons front half of the body were flowing down from his chin to his tail. Link wondered if the dragons were connected somehow through their different elements that they controlled.

"Ha! A man and woman of flesh and blood has walked their way into the heart of my burning hall! Now this is something." The dragon, who Zelda believed to be named Eldin, pointed out as he chuckled at the sight of the two hylians that stood before him. "If I have the right of it, the marks you two bear upon your hands is not just a fashionable decoration. There can be no doubt about it, then. The goddess and her chosen hero have returned to the earth once again."

Zelda nodded. "Yes. And we have come here to retrieve the melody that you have protected for me when I was away from the world. May you give us the part so that we can be rid of Demise for good?"

Eldin nodded as he sang his part of the melody that Link and Zelda have been searching for. Once again, Zelda wrote it down on her paper that she brought along for the trip and kept it safe in Link's pocket.

Eldin looked down on the hero and maiden as he explained what had happened to the area. "I'm afraid the eruption was caused by an explosion of my power. It looks like you two were caught up in it. My apologies. The skies above this land should clear soon...You should go now and find Lanayru for his part of the song you seek."

Link and Zelda nodded as they bid farewell to the dragon and left the crater. As it turned out, he was right when the sky became lighter and the heat was back to where it was suppose to be. Zelda relished the ever so welcoming wind that blew through her hair and cooled her off. "Okay, shall we find the crystal ball for the fortune teller?"

Link nodded. "Fi, can you call Scrapper again, please? The crystal ball is up there!" He pointed toward the bright shiny ball that was on top of the pillar on the Earth Temple. Fi soon called the robot, and after the robot got a good grip on the ball, Link and Zelda soon followed him up to the sky as they returned to Skyloft.

Once they arrived at the fortune tellers doorstep, they went inside and showed him the new crystal ball that they found. "This is exactly the same as the crystal ball I used before!" The fortune teller told in excitement. "Fates and fortunes! My eyes are wide with the thrill of possibility and damp with tears of gratitude!"

Zelda smiled, happy to know that the fortune teller was happy to have a new ball for his job. "It was nothing. We were glad to help you out." Link gave her a small smile as he rubbed her head furiously in a teasing manner before she playfully punched him.

They soon left the fortune tellers house so that he could have all of the time in the world to get ready for work once again as the hero and maiden took a walk around the town of Skyloft, thinking about what they should do next when they go to the desert to find the last dragon.

"Can we at least have a decent lunch before we go there?" Zelda asked in a hesitant mood. "I think having to escape the monsters, and having to steal back the weapons is making me hungry." She brushed her hand over her hair to fluff it up a bit.

Link agreed. "Shall I escort you to the lunchroom, My Lady?" He offered her his arm as if they were ready to walk down the aisle, to which Zelda happily accepted as she smiled.

"Yes you may, my hero." She obliged before she planted a kiss on his cheek, not aware that he turned his head, making her plant her kiss on his lips. Shocked at what she did, Zelda backed off a bit as her face turned red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Link! I didn't mean to kiss you like that! I-" She didn't finish her sentence when his hand grabbed the back of her head, pushing her face toward his sweet, gentle lips, once again.

Clearly she did not see this coming...

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I am impressed with Link on this one, he showed his ancestor who was the boss! Anyway, review as always and I will get to work on my next chapter. We are one step closer to the end! Hallelujah! _


	13. Time travel again

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Time travel again

Zelda didn't know what to do as Link kept his lips on hers. He was obviously savoring the taste of hers of his as he gave her a very passionate kiss. The Spirit Maiden suddenly closed her eyes as she worked up her courage to return his kiss that he was giving her, she held onto him tightly as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, whereas his hands kept a good grip on her waist.

Her fingers fiddled around with his blond hair as his mouth curled upwards, giving her more than what she was bargaining for. True, she did dream about her and Link being together as something more than just friends, but she didn't think that Link had any of those feelings for her. Well, if he didn't want to love her as nothing more than a friend he would not have kissed her, that she knew to be true if it was what Link thought.

His kisses became more softer as she moaned. "What were you doing, Link?"

"Isn't it obvious, Zel?" Link whispered, his eyes narrowed like he just woke up from a good dream. "I am showing my love to you." He held her close as they stayed in that position for a minute before he kissed her forehead gently. "I admit, after when I realized that you had disappeared from me, Zelda, I didn't know if I could handle having you away from me. I guess I have grown fond of you too much." He looked down on her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Am I making you comfortable?" He asked, seeing that Zelda was leaning against his tough chest.

She nodded silently. "I kinda have a confession to make, Link. I have had a crush on you ever since we became best friends." She didn't try to hide the blush that was showing across her cheeks. "I always wanted to be with you. And I am very glad that you are my hero, Link. I wouldn't give you up for anything else. Not even the Surface would be enough to fill my need for you."

Link smiled, glad that he was all she needed. He could hear his ancestor faintly gagging at the scene whereas Zelda's ancestor giggled in delight for the young lovers. He looked around the area before he told Zelda, "Shall we finish where we started with the Gratitude Crystals?" Upon a nod from his girl, Link began to lead her toward the graveyard.

He led her over to the open shed where a ladder could be seen leading downward to a place that she didn't think could exist. Link was the first to go down so that he could lead the way for Zelda, but what scared her the most was when he let go of the ladder, falling down till the very end of the ladder where he quickly grab the ladder handles at the last second.

"Link, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Zelda asked, disturbed by how he did that without getting hurt.

Link shook his head. "Should I be giving you a heart attack?" His voice had a little trace of mischief as he kept an eye on the girl that was coming down the ladder. Almost after he said that, he heard his ancestor mumble a "**Please do."** before he was silenced again by Link's glare.

Once Zelda got down from the ladder, she stared at the platform in suspicion as Link held her hand, leading her to the very man who had asked the hero to collect the Gratitude Crystals in the first place. Zelda's hand tensed when they were walking over a narrow platform, but as soon as they arrived at a little house at the end of the path, Zelda relaxed a bit as Link opened the door.

Inside the house, Link let go of Zelda's hand as he slowly came up to where the kindhearted demon was waiting for him. Behind his back, Zelda studied the surrounding area that she was in. There were a few candles that were lit, some wood could be seen lying around the floor, the walls looked like they were ancient, almost like someone was living here for a long time.

But the one thing, or person, as Link likes to consider, caught Zelda's attention. The demon that was standing in front of Link was just about the same height as her hero, he had some type of old clothing on him. The wings seemed a bit terrifying for her as well as the long red horns that came out of the demons head, and the narrowed yellow eyes and fangs almost made Zelda want to drag Link back to the Surface if he was to be attacked.

However, there was something about the demon that made Zelda think twice about judging a person by their looks. "Hey, Batreaux." Link greeted politely. "My friend and I got all of the crystals that we have found. Do you think that this amount might be enough to change you into a human?" He took out the crystals as he counted how many there were.

The demon, whose name was Batreaux, smiled happily as he clasped his hands. "How magnificent, Link! You have gathered all of the crystals! Please, allow me to give you something as a token of this demons deepest appreciation!" He handed Link a big orange rupee as he gathered the rest of the crystals into his pocket.

Zelda almost dropped her mouth open at the sight of the huge reward that Link had gotten. That rupee she knew had to be at least worth 300 rupees! "Goodness Link!" She shouted in excitement. She saw that the demon also gave him another rupee like that, plus something else that she didn't think to be possible to find. The mysterious item that she saw in Link's possession that was given to him from the demon was a huge wallet that would put the other wallets to shame.

She almost wanted to laugh at the thought that she and Link could possibly be the richest people in Skyloft, or the Surface for the matter!

Suddenly, without warning, Batreaux looked like he was in pain as if he was having a headache. "It's..." He didn't quite finish his sentence when the transformation took hold of him. Link gasped in shock as he watched the demon turn into a human before him, his eyes wide in disbelief. The smoke quickly engulfed the demon as Link and Zelda shielded their eyes, until when it receded they opened their eyes again to see a middle aged man that stood where the demon once was.

The man who is the human Batreaux had changed his appearance. His wings were now a cape, his horns now looked like hair, his blue skin had changed to the pale skin that most people have. Both Link and Zelda didn't know what to say as Batreaux studied his new image.

"Well? How do I look, my dear friend Link?" The human Batreaux spoke. But upon seeing that Link and Zelda were too shocked to speak, he continued. "You two don't need to say anything. I can tell by the look of shear astonishment on your faces. I am deeply touched by how well you helped me out, Link. From now on, I plan to live happily with the other citizens. Not as a monster, but as any other person like yourself."

Link nodded and smiled. "Now that my assistance is done in helping you be human, I guess Zelda and I can head out to the desert." As he went over to the door, he grabbed Zelda's hand gently as he led her outside. She waved to the new resident before she went outside with Link. "Have fun Batreaux!" She called before she was dragged off of the door by Link who is eager to get his job done as quickly as possible.

But first off, they had to get themselves lunch before they could go.

* * *

**Lanayru Desert**

After they had packed a few sandwiches for their next destination, Link and Zelda flew over to where the desert was as they went down to the very place where they started. Zelda looked over the map so that she caught any sight of a place or a secret passage that she and Link had missed the first time or second time around.

"I think we should go back to the cave where we went to when we were searching for Nayru's Flame." She informed, pointing at the exact place where she believes the dragon might be hiding.

"If I remember correctly," Link thinks for a moment as he looks at the map. "There was a secret passage in a little tunnel that I saw before we went on to the Sandship. But it is blocked by some rocks, so I will bring out my bombs for that." He looked up, seeing that there was a target for his hook-shot to lock onto. He grabbed Zelda's hand as he took out the one hook-shot for his other hand.

He lets the hook fly toward the target as the force of the pull made Zelda grab onto her hero, screaming in shock. As soon as Link was up on the cliff, with Zelda holding on too tightly on his chest, he lets go of his target and placed the hook-shot back in its pocket. They began to walk along the new platform until when they saw another few targets.

Link silently urged the girl to hang onto his back as he took the hook-shots out of his pocket once again. He targeted the targets that were hanging onto the landscape as he carefully got onto the other side of the field without looking down. Once he spotted the tunnel that was on the other side, he moved his hook-shot over to where the target was and then let go as soon as his feet landed on the ground.

Zelda let go of his chest as she looked back from where they once were, clearly impressed with what Link did. "Okay, I think the tunnel right here will lead us to the cave where we first went to for the Sandship." She informed. They went inside as they examined another cave entrance, Link went over to where the ring of bombs are.

He examined the cracks on the wall where he could see a little rock that has blocked a part of the path in the small tunnel. He slowly took out one bomb from his pocket and ignited it, using his inner strength to roll the bomb inside of the tunnel. He took a few steps back as he heard the flame getting closer and closer to the end of its string, it soon exploded in a fury as the cracks crumbled down, giving the hero and maiden a new way to go through.

Link was the first to go through the tunnel as Zelda followed behind. The tunnel soon ended as Link spotted a few dust piles and a few blessed butterflies that were flying over right by a wall. He took out his Gust Blower and blew the dust out of his path, Zelda took out her harp and played it right by the butterfly's and was surprised that she found another Gossip Statue that came up from the ground.

As soon as they walked out of the tunnel, Link and Zelda looked around the area as Fi came out of the sword to tell them where they are. "This is Lanayru Gorge. Legend tells of a dragon loyal to the goddess living in this area." She told. The area had a very long landscape with a few fossilized bones and a few pillars that can be seen through an abyss that would seem like it could go on forever.

Fi disappeared back into the sword again as Link and Zelda took a look around the new place they were in. One of the things that caught their attention was a huge power device that was on the ground, and along it was a straight, narrow, power line. It looked like it could stretch on for who knows how long. Zelda decided to take a closer look as she ran all the way to the end where she found a staircase, she eventually stopped to where the end of the stairs were.

"I wonder where that line leads to," She mused with curiosity. She then ran back to see that Link was standing right by a huge fossilized creature that he was studying.

A trail of bones coming together like a tail was obviously noticeable, and the chest piece was large, and the bones that looked like hands were holding onto some sort of chain or necklace. The most notable thing that Link saw was the eyes on the fossilized head. They were glowing yellow as if trying to speak to them, but it could not find the words to say.

"I do believe that the dragon right now is deceased in a way with the robots." Link said, bonking his gloved hand on the skull, trying to see if he could get a reaction, yet it failed. "Looks like we need to find a set of Time Shift Stones for the job." Zelda could be seen looking at the fossil in confusion. She thought that dragons were suppose to live forever!

"But where are we going to find some in a place like this?" Zelda thought out loud. She noticed that there was another slice of land that was a little bit far away from the one that they were standing on, and right by it was a little pillar of land that had a huge boulder on the top. The door, she could see, was blocked by a lock, so they had to find a key somewhere.

Link was already on it as he pulled out a bomb that he had yet to ignite and gingerly put it down before sparking a flame from his sword. He quickly grabbed it and waited until it was the right time to throw it. Zelda almost wanted to faint on the spot if he kept a hold of it for too long! Once he threw the bomb over the boulder, it blew up. The force of the blast made the boulder explode.

Link readied himself for a sprint as he jumped across toward the ledge. He grabbed the sides of the pillar that he was hanging onto and used his inner strength to pull himself up. He waited as he watched Zelda jump across the same ledge and grabbed her arms the moment she almost missed the ledge of the pillar. He later told her to stay on his back as he went the rest of the way to the next ledge.

Zelda suddenly shouted in surprise. "Link, is it just me or am I seeing something shiny down there? Right by the other pillars down there." She pointed to where she spotted the item in the distance. Using his drowsing ability, he soon figured out that the item down there was the key needed to open the door. He pulled out his Beetle weapon and lets it fly down there to retrieve it.

With the key in his possession after the Beetle returned to him, Link unlocked the door as he and Zelda went inside. The next room, or area for the matter, had another abyss from where the parchment of land ended, and Link spotted some flying plants that looked like the same ones he and Zelda saw when they were searching around the sand sea.

Once again, without question, Zelda grabbed onto his back as Link shot the hook-shots onto the flying plants. There were only two as they spotted another parchment of land with a little tunnel. The hero targeted his hook-shot onto the ledge as he pulled himself and Zelda back onto land.

They walked slowly inside of the tunnel as the sound of the cicada's buzzes filled the air. "Take a look at this, Zel." Link said as he began to quicken his pace. Zelda ran up behind him as she soon discovered what Link had found. The Time Shift Stones!

"Alright, Link, we found them without any problem!" She said, trying hard to hide her excitement. "But how are we going to get this cart all the way to where the dragon is?"

"Don't you see the trail it is on?" Link said as if his friend didn't pay attention to the power line that was connected to the huge machine. "I bet that if we follow the trail, it can lead us back to where we first started right here." Zelda said nothing as she wondered what had happened to the clueless, gullible boy that she loved so much. But at least he was smarter now than it seems.

Link drew his sword out and stabbed the stone, seeing the place come back to life as the robot in the room began to stir from its slumber, but it was soon asleep yet again when the contraption began to move. "Let's follow it, Zel? Stay close behind me." He told and took off.

The cart was moving in a slow pace as Link and Zelda stayed close by it, seeing how it was moving and changing the environment as it moved farther and father away from where it once stood. Link stepped onto a switch that made the doors fly open as the cart kept going on its trail. He got off as soon as the cart was going through the door.

Zelda dashed inside quickly as she drew out her battle staff, already taking down most of the enemies that tried to slow down their progress. The Deku Baba's and the moblins didn't stand a chance against her as the cart moved along. She found the next switch and stood on it, making the next set of doors to fly open.

She and Link soon noticed that they were outside of the tunnels as they noticed the long line that the cart was attaching with, both of them thought for certain that the cart would fall off, but they were soon relieved to know that it would not do that sort of thing. "But how are we suppose to follow it? I mean, there is no bridge or anything that can help us get across?" Link noticed.

It was until when the Time Shift Stone was getting about far enough, a small bridge appeared right in front of him. Link and Zelda ignored their disbelief as they ran across the track quickly before apart of it began to disappear with each step. However, when the next moblins tried to slow them down with each step pillar they came across, Link just did a spin attack that finished the job.

Once when they arrived right by the door, Zelda and Link looked around to see if there was another switch that they needed to activate. Link looked up to see a set of vines on the wall and took out his hook-shot once again. He climbed up until he found the switch, he dropped down and stepped on it. He jumped down as he and his girlfriend continued to go through the tunnels, keeping an eye on the cart at all times.

The next room was a little bit difficult to say the least for the couple anyway. There was not very much parchment of land anywhere in the area as Link and Zelda walked on top of the new platforms that appeared before them. Up and up they went as the platforms went higher above the walls of the cave.

The Spirit Maiden noticed that there was another set of vines that were on the wall as Link used his hook-shot to get them over there. It was a long climb as they worked their way to where the next switch was. Once when they did, they soon discovered that there was no other way of following the cart except for the rocks hanging on the ceiling with the targets.

Link rolled his eyes. When was the madness of the hook-shots going to end? He didn't complain as he soon felt that Zelda wrapped her arms around his chest, ready for him to do what he needs to do. He continued onward as he traveled through the rest of the cave by using the hook-shots.

They soon dropped onto the ground where they can finally walk. But Link had a feeling that he and Zelda were not quite done yet. As they walked for a little bit in the tunnel, Zelda saw a cage blocking their path, she was going to ask Link what they should do but refrained from doing so as she saw Link taking out his whip. He aimed for the lever as the whip wrapped itself around it, pulling it down as the cage flew up.

Zelda almost jumped in shock when she saw something on the floor that was totally unrecognizable to her, but she soon waited along with Link as the cart went through the booby trap, walking along beside it. Link then spotted another wall with a hanger as he raised his whip and struck it, making sure that it was wrapped as he, with Zelda hanging onto him, swung to the other side. He lets go as the whip returned to his side.

At the end of the trail, so far, Link spotted another lever that was on a ledge that he could not reach. He was planning on running through the sand where the stamina fruit was, but found that he could not when the stones power passed through. Besides, at that time, the path was blocked for only a minute by the electric security that was shown.

But figuring that she and Link spent enough time as it is, Zelda used some of her magic to levitate up to where the lever was and pulled it down, she jumped down right beside Link as they went out of the tunnel together. Zelda took out most of the enemies that were trying to attack them in one of the remaining rooms that they were in, and Link slashed at some of the Beamo's that attempted to shock him with its laser eyes. Finding another lever, Link used the whip as he opened the way to what would be waiting for them.

They were soon outside again as Link took in a deep breath. He was somehow getting tired of going around in the caves. But of course for him and Zelda, he didn't have time to rest for now. They walked along the bridge that they saw from before as Link noticed that the carts path was blocked. It was upon realizing it that Zelda used a spell to attack the boulder from afar, she summoned up a energy ball and struck the boulder.

The explosion soon ended as the cart began to move forward yet again. As soon as they saw land again, Link and Zelda happily ran to where the huge machine was as they watched the cart coming over to where it was needed. They watched silently as the Time Shift Stones gathered up its power to bring life to the area they were in.

The grass turned green again, and as Link and Zelda turned to the fossilized creature they saw earlier, they almost lost their mouths as they gasped in surprise that the dragon came back alive. The dragon had a yellow robe around its body, and its tail seemed to be covered with some sort of cloud-like substance, its beard was also apart of it. From what Zelda could see, the dragon that is probably the Dragon of Thunder, was looking downward as if in sadness or something that she could not put her finger on.

The dragon coughed roughly. "Oh, hello... I haven't had a visitor like you here in... quite a while. You both are human, aren't you? You must have some reason for coming this far. What is it?"

Link introduced himself as he bowed politely at the dragon. "I'm Link, and this is my friend Zelda. We both came from the sky." He watched the dragon as if he was worried about what happened to him throughout the past centuries. But Zelda could tell that the dragon looked like he caught a bad cold or something. "We came here for you to teach us your part of the Song of the Hero. We already talked with Eldin and Faron about it, and also Levias, in case you would like to know."

The dragon coughed, a little softer this time as he examined the humans before him. "Hold on, now. Didn't you say that you two came from the sky? So then you are the goddess's chosen hero, aren't you Link?" Link nodded as the dragon continued. "But what about your friend here? What is she here for?" He soon trailed off as soon as he saw the appearance that the girl possessed.

"By golly, is that the goddess who is now reborn as a mortal?" The dragon said in surprise. "She hasn't changed a bit has she? Although I can sense that she isn't the same naive, daredevil of a goddess that I used to know when she was still a goddess by name."

Zelda somehow looked away as she remembered how those memories went by. Seeing Hylia flying around in the air with her Loftwing, along with the dragons flying right by her side. She almost smiled at those good old times.

The dragon coughed again as he explained to Link, "Although, I must apologize. You see, I can't really help you two right now. I am very ill and I need something to help me feel better. For now, I am in no shape to sing the song to you. And to think that Hylia entrusted me apart of the song, I feel the deepest shame..."

Zelda couldn't bear to hear that part as she looked at him sorrowfully. "It wasn't your fault, Lanayru. This like this happen all the time now. So don't feel disappointed because of a cold that you are having right now." That was enough to let the dragon know that he was forgiven.

"What could we do to get you what you need?" Link asked politely.

The dragon pointed to where a tree was in the distance, telling the hero and maiden to go there. "The Tree of Life may have what you need. There is a seedling that has yet to grow, and I want you to find a way to get me the fruit I need."

Zelda decided to stay close to the bird statue as Link quickly made his way over to the Tree of Life by using his Skyward Teleport ability to get over to the other side as quickly as possible. There was a flash of life right over there when he struck another Time Shift Stone, and he used his Mogma Mitts to dig out the plant that was still a seedling. He soon got back to the other side as soon as he got the plant.

"I think we should plant the seed right at the Sealed Temple, Zel." Link informed. "The robot over there told me that the Tree of Life can live for thousands of years to come, but as I seen it, it couldn't handle being in this environment. So why not give it a nice place so that it can grow the way it needs to be." He was obviously telling Zelda that they should plant it in the past where the Impa from the past resides.

Trying hard not to show it, Zelda was about ready to grin from ear to ear when she was going to see her old friend again.

* * *

**Temple of Hylia**

Link and Zelda wasted no time as they used Link's Skyward Teleport to travel back to the Sealed Temple. And upon being in the temple again, they quickly rushed over to where the Gate of Time was and traveled back into the past where the young Impa is at.

Link was the one to explain to Impa about what they needed to do in the situation to help the last dragon out with a cold. Impa usually nodded in understanding and concern as she listened to what Link was saying. "There actually is a patch of earth that has yet to have a plant in there right in that corner." She pointed to where exactly the plant hole was as Link and Zelda turned their heads to see it.

Zelda urgently told Link by shaking his shoulder that she can put the plant in the hole as he and Impa talk about what he was needing to ask. She could hear the conversation going as she put the plant into the hole. "Was there any complications with controlling the Lost Hero, Link?" Impa asked. "From when I checked up on him and the goddess, he seemed to be angry about something. Did he give you any trouble?"

Link nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. He tried to make me leave Zelda in Eldin Volcano when the moblins imprisoned us in different cells. I did all I could to keep him in line, and he did look like he was angry with me. He even told me that I shouldn't be in love with Zelda in the first place."

Impa nodded solemnly. "He is still at it, I see. I suppose it will take awhile for him to warm up to the idea of working with Her Grace. I do hope that he will get over it before you two find the Triforce."

"**Don't count on it, ninja!"** The Lost Hero's voice said in a hiss through Link's mind. Link shook his head, trying to keep the spirit of his ancestor at bay.

Link turned as he notice Zelda walking back to where he was. "Okay, since we delivered the plant here. I suppose we will see you later, Impa." He waved good-bye as Zelda gave Impa a quick hug before they traveled back into the future.

Once when they returned back into the Sealed Temple, they turned to look at what happened with the seed. "Oh, boy!" Zelda gasped in shock as she covered her mouth. Link said nothing as he gazed at the tree that was shown in the light. It was big as a huge fruit was shown hanging onto the branch it was tied to. Groose could be seen staring at it in wonder and awe.

"Now that's a tree I can stare at all day!" Groose mused as he sighed in a dreamy state.

Link rolled into the tree as he made the fruit drop down into Zelda's arms. She was trying to get a good grip on the over-sized fruit, but found out later that she doesn't have the strength to carry it. Link, after rubbing his head from the impact, came over to Zelda and helped her carry it out of the temple.

With his free right hand, Link used his Skyward Teleport once again to send them back to the Lanayru Gorge. He knew fully well that if he and Zelda carried the fruit on their bird's backs, they would soon plummet down to the Surface quickly than stay up in the sky. After going through the portal that he set up, Link made sure to help out Zelda by carrying the fruit on his back like it was a sack of potatoes, leaving Zelda with free hands.

The dragon Lanayru noticed that they were coming as he marveled at the site of the fruit he was waiting for. With all of his strength, Link did his best to hold the fruit in his arms as he showed the dragon what he got, smirking through the pain that the huge fruit was giving his muscles. "Get ready..." He told the dragon through gritted teeth as Link put all of his strength into throwing the fruit up into the air.

The dragon eyed the fruit as he caught the fruit in his mouth with a crunch. Then suddenly, Zelda and Link had to shield their eyes when the dragon glowed in a fierce light. The next few seconds passed as Link and Zelda looked around to see the dragon flying around in the air, laughing in happiness. "You've done it kids. I can feel the fruit's effect surging through me! It's exhilerating! I feel like a proper dragon again!"

Link smiled as he watched the dragon fly around, and unbeknownst to him, Zelda clasped his hand as she smiled at him, giggling. "And here I thought that dragon's don't get sick." He muttered as Lanayru came down.

"Just because I have eternal life doesn't mean I can't get mighty sick! You should have seen Eldin when he caught a fever after using his powers to make the volcano erupt. And Faron, when she spent too much time in the frozen lake when winter came, she caught hypothermia. It took a while for her to be back to normal by the time spring came." Lanayru told. "Now, allow me to perform a moving rendition of my part of the Song of Hero. I should warn you two. I got a mean set of pipes and I know how to use them! This will clean out those ears, so brace yourselves!"

Link and Zelda closed their eyes as they listened to Lanayru's part of the song that he was singing to them. As soon as it was finished, Zelda quickly jotted down the notes as Fi came out of the sword to tell Link that they can go to Levias for the last part of the song.

"Thanks Fi." Link said as Fi returned to the sword once again. He and Zelda were one step away from getting to the Triforce! Now all he and Zelda had to do was find Levias...

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is the chapter. We are almost about done with this story! Just a few more chapters to go and then that's it! Review whenever you like and I will work on the next chapter._


	14. The Triforce

Saved from the Twister

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Chapter 14- The Triforce

The sky never felt so peaceful when Link and Zelda returned to the sky to meet up with Levias for the last piece of the song that they need to reveal where the Triforce is hiding. As soon as they were done with helping out Lanayru with his cold incident, the hero and maiden took to the skies and called upon their trusted Loftwing companions.

As they were flying through the sky, Zelda thought about what she and Link were going to do when they are done with the whole 'Saving the world from Demise'. She wondered about whether or not that they should stay on the Surface together and live among the creatures once again from before the war even started.

Although, she couldn't decided on what to do from there, so she took out a separate note and wrote the adventages and disadvantages.

**Advantages of Living on the Surface**

******1. Get to feel the ground beneath your feet**

**********2. See the sky above you**

**************3. If Link stays: You get to stay on the Surface with him**

******************4. Try out different things**

**Disadvantages of Living on the Surface**

**1. Don't get to fly around the sky anymore**

**2. Getting homesick while looking at the sky**

**3. If Link doesn't stay: You will have to guard the Triforce by yourself**

**4. Leaving behind all you know on Skyloft**

Zelda huffed as she put the note away back to where it belonged. She was now stuck in the middle of whether or not she wanted to stay on the Surface. It was true that she wanted to see it for herself, and it was true that she wanted to see what it is like, but she could not force Link and herself to give up all they knew from their birthplace.

She considered talking with him about it when they are done with the whole thing. As she flew alongside him in the sky, she knew that they were coming to the end of their journey.

They soon found Levias flying around in the Thunderhead as expected. Once they were close enough, Link and Zelda jumped off of their Loftwings and landed on the Sky Spirit's head. Levias was chuckling when he knew that they had arrived. "So you two have learned all three parts of the song from the dragons, eh? You have done well, young ones!"

Link knelt down on one knee as he looked down, ready to hear the song that Levias had for him and Zelda. Zelda stayed standing as she waited with eager anticipation. "True to my word, I will perform the last part of the song for you." Levias told.

Suddenly, when they least expected it, Link and Zelda were trying their hardest to not lose their balance on Levias' head when he was beginning the first notes. The hero and maiden decided to hold onto the edge of the top of the Sky Spirit's head as they listened to the rest of the song. Link closed his eyes as Zelda thought about how she was going to jot that down for her notes.

Once when Levias finished, Link opened his eyes and stood up as he wrote down the notes for his girl. Something caught his attention as he looked upwards in the sky, wondering what was going on as he and Zelda watched the flying dragons that they met from before.

What happened next was a mystery to both the hero and the maiden. Link and Zelda soon found themselves flying through the air, they didn't know where Levias was and when they tried to call on their Loftwings, they didn't show up.

"Is this apart of the show for the song?" Zelda thought aloud as she clutched Link's hand tightly, not wanting to let go for her fear of falling through the clouds. She and Link could hear humming and singing in the air as if they were being surrounded by an orchestra of people.

"I'm not sure, Zel." Link muttered in awe. He watched as the three dragons danced around them in swirls of red, blue, and yellow. He and Zelda had to admit, the singing voices of the dragons almost makes them want to sing with them.

Zelda spotted something floating above them as she discovered that the goddess's harp was floating over them. "Okay, what exactly is happening here?" She shuddered in shock.

Already Link was raising his hand up to try to grab the harp from the air, yet he dropped it back down when Fi appeared in front of him, upside-down at first but then she floated away from him and Zelda. The sword spirit began to dance in the air as Link and Zelda flew closer to see what Fi was doing.

From what it looked like to them, Fi was being surrounded by the colorful magic the song was giving to her. She twirled and twirled around like the ballet dancer she was to the hero and maiden. As the song now faded from their long pointed ears, Link and Zelda found themselves back to where they were when they finished putting the last piece of the song together.

Levias broke them out of their trance as he informed. "Now that you two know the song, I trust you know what to do with it. That old song will open a door to a great trial. Should you succeed in conquering the challenge awaiting you there, I'm certain the path of the Triforce will be revealed to you."

Link nodded in understanding before he stopped when he heard that there was another trial waiting for either him or Zelda. He narrowed his eyes at Levias then he turned his head to Zelda, who was also surprised as well. "What is up with Hylia giving me so much tests to prove that I am the Hero of Legend?!"

Zelda shook her head nervously. "Don't blame her or me for anything, Link. I suppose that was what Hylia was thinking back in the past. Maybe it is just so that she trusts us to protect the holy relic."

"But why another test in the Silent Realm?!" Link almost yelled at that part. "I mean, c'mon! You and I have already done enough as it is!" He raised his arms up into the sky as he shook his head violently from side to side.

"Link, calm down now please!" Zelda begged softly. "Just one more and then we are totally off of this trial business." She walked off of Levias' head and called on her Loftwing, flying closely beside them until Link got off himself.

They were silent on their flight as they returned to where Skyloft was. Once they dropped down to where the academy was, Link took out his sword and used his drowsing ability to locate the last trial door. They followed the trail until it led them to where the tower was. Zelda spotted some of the blessed butterflies that were flying around the one spot where the trial door might be.

As Zelda played a few notes on the harp, the door began to glow for the last time. This time, Fi offered to sing the song for the spirit maiden as she stood in the center of the door. When the ring of light was going in and out at a certain pace, Zelda followed it with her harp as Fi sang in a language that neither Link or Zelda recognized. They soon figured out that she was speaking it in an ancient language.

Once when the trial door was ready, Link and Zelda held each others hands as they plunged the sword together, ready to finish the last trial. It didn't take long for them to finish it as they managed to find all of the Goddess's tears inside of the Silent Realm without getting caught. And as they returned to the living, Link somehow collapsed on the floor as he raised his hands in the air, shouting, "Thank you Goddesses!"

Zelda kind of cracked a smile as soon as she saw Link praising the Goddesses of Old for not torturing him with anymore tests. She took out what they had found after when they finished the trial. It was a red stone that had a picture of the Triforce with a bird carrying it in its beak.

"I wonder what this stone has to do with finding the Triforce..." She mused as she studied it, ignoring Link smooching the ground as he was happy to be out of that terrifying nightmare of a trial.

Fi came out of Link's sword and examined it from afar, "There is a similar stone somewhere on this island. I suggest we find out where the other object might be."

"Hold on," Link said as he got up from the ground and dusted off the dirt on his clothing. "I think I remember seeing a stone that is the same as this one. There is a bird statue by the waterfall with one eye missing."

He quickly took the stone out of Zelda's hands as he ran right through the town to where the waterfall was, Zelda and Fi were forced to follow him as they both wondered why he was in a rush to find the other object. They caught up to him just in time as he worked on getting the stone inside of the statues eye. It somehow fits perfectly with the eye-hole!

Link and Zelda soon had to shield their eyes as the statue began to glow and turn around, facing the direction of the Goddess Statue. "What's happening, Link?" Zelda asked, concerned. Link just shook his head, telling her he had no idea. The bird statue opened its beak and out came a cannon ball that was shot right toward the rocky bottom that was beneath the other statue.

The cannon ball fell through the clouds as it was completely obvious that one cannonball was not enough to shake the rocks from beneath the statue. Link and Zelda just stared in shock, wondering what the heck the bird statue right beside them was thinking, they had to cut their thoughts short as they saw the rocks finally caving in.

The rocks that Link had to travel over to follow Fi was breaking in halves as it collapsed, bits and pieces were falling down to the Surface. There was a shake that was accompanied by the falling rocks as Link and Zelda held onto each other for balance, watching as something from the bottom of the statue began to reveal itself. Fi had already disappeared back into the sword, knowing that the couple need to handle it by themselves for now.

The bottom piece of the statue had a spiral texture that almost looked similar to the Sealed Grounds pit with a trail. As it broke free from the rocky prison, the rocks holding it were breaking apart and fell through the sky, just like how the cannonball did.

The bird statues eyes glowed again as Link and Zelda shrieked in horror. "Stop this nonsense please!" Zelda shrieked at the statue. The statue did nothing else but blast out something from its mouth, straight toward the bottom of the spiral design to the top where they could see what was standing, or floating, in front of them. Link tapped on her shoulders to tell her that it was just the targets that the statue blasted out.

At the bottom of the spiral design on the statue there was a hint of light from a torch as Link looked closely. "I-I can't believe it Zelda..." He stuttered in amazement. "The Trifroce was hidden underneath the Goddess Statue the whole time!"

Zelda didn't say anything yet as she studied what was before her and her hero, she let go of her tight grip on Link's chest as she narrowed her eyes. She muttered slowly. "I think that... the end of our journey is coming, Link. We just have to get the Triforce and end our battle with Demise."

She quickly grabbed Link's chest again as he took out his hook-shots, aiming them at the targets that were floating below them. As Link went from target to target, Zelda couldn't hold in her excitement as she knew that she and her boyfriend were getting closer and closer to the end.

He soon dropped down to where a parchment of cement was and looked up as he studied the Triforce drawing on the top. "You can let go now, Zel." He told the girl as she slowly released her grip on him. "Okay," He sighed, "Time to look for the holy relic that we need to retrieve!"

He ran up the steps as Zelda followed closely behind...

* * *

**Sky Keep**

Link and Zelda stopped running as soon as they spotted a room that they didn't recognize from before. The room had ancient pillars and ancient drawings of the holy relic. In front of them stood a old treasure chest surrounded by torches that were lighting up the room.

"What could be in here?" Link thought to himself as he ran up toward the chest, opening it to see another map that would hopefully lead them to where they need to go. However, as he examined it, the map seemed to be more different than the ones he was use to seeing. This map looked like it was three-dimensional as the other rooms were revealed to be moving in all directions.

"I don't understand that map at all." Zelda added as she examined the piece. Some of the doorways were mixed up in each room as she tried to figure out how they were supposed to get over there.

Fi's voice could be heard echoing the room as she explained to the hero and maiden of what is going on in the dungeon. "I've detected three sources of sacred power within this building. This power clearly radiates from the Trforce. I will triangulate the three sources of power and mark them in the map." Her power was enough to reveal which room held the piece of the Triforce.

Link suddenly heard the sound of a gate opening on another path that he figured he and Zelda should go through. He and his girlfriend walked slowly over to where the door was. They turned their heads to the left to see a chart of some sorts that was right by. It had the same designs like the map. And the door that was in front of them was sealed shut behind a gate.

"Seems to me like we are at a dead end." Link sighed in disappointment. Why did the goddess, not Zelda of course, like to torture them with those puzzles?

"Should we go back?" Zelda asked in concern before her eyes locked onto the chart. She suddenly didn't need to have her question answered as she walked up to the chart, studying it out of curiosity.

Up closely the rooms that the last dungeon had were paired in three's. There was a top row of three whereas the middle and bottom had the same. The bottom center was shaded in a dark area, so Zelda thought that it meant "You are here." The top row she saw had a glowing green triangle to the far left and a red one at the far right. The second section on the far left had a blue triangle that was glowing in the same matter.

Without warning, her hand began to touch the puzzle piece on the far right in the middle section, moving it down to where she and Link were. That room looked like it was aligned as it should be. Zelda softly gasped as she finally figured out what she and Link needed to do to get to the holy relic.

She kept on doing what she was doing to align the green triangle right by the place where she and her hero were close to. As soon as she removed her hand from the chart, she and Link jumped in shock as they felt the dungeon moving like there was an earthquake. "Zelda, what on earth did you do?" He asked, dumbstruck.

Zelda looked down in shame, thinking that she wasn't supposed to do what she did. "Sorry, Link. I didn't mean for this to happen, really!"

Fi's voice reassured her as the voice echoed through the room again. "The shaking is meant to happen inside of the buildings structure. You only have changed the rooms around." Link looked at Zelda in surprise as he turned his gaze back to the door that was once locked from before, seeing now that it was opened. "You both can use the control panel to move through the structure and collect the components of the Triforce."

Link nodded as he went up to the door, pushing it upwards as he and Zelda entered into the unknown area. The first dungeon room appeared to be identical to the Skyview Temple with the plants and the mushrooms. On one side of the path there was a gate that was sealed shut with some tile peeking out on the ground from there. The other side was probably the way to where the other side of the gate was.

Link told Zelda to stay right by the gate so that he can meet her at the other side. While Zelda obliged by staying somewhere safe so that she can easily get in without getting hurt, she wondered if she should help Link. She could hear that Link was getting out his Beetle as he piloted it toward where he needed it to go, then the sound of the whip was heard as Zelda felt that Link was swinging his way over to the other side. She didn't know what he was doing next when he got to where he was as he opened the gate.

Zelda walked in slowly as she went right by the door, opening it for Link as they entered the next room.

The second room in the dungeon had the same familiar designs as the Lanayru Mine Facility as the hero and maiden looked around the area. On the left side of the entrance, Zelda could see a ball that had the same electrical power that a Time Shift Stone had, while Link saw another pathway that was blocked by the spiky gate.

Without questioning each other, Link went over to the electrical ball as Zelda stayed close by the gate where she waited until Link passed through with the ball. They slowly went down the stairs as Zelda spotted a ladder that led up to the next floor. She offered to climb up and pull the lever down so that Link can get to where the hidden switch was that was guarded by the gate.

Once when Link stepped onto the switch, he noticed that the contraption underneath Zelda was moving when he had the ball in his possession. He decided to throw the ball inside and climbed up to where Zelda was as she stared at the machine in confusion. "Good idea into getting the ball up here, Link. I seen that the next doorway is blocked." She informed as she grabbed onto the ball as soon as the switch she was on was activated.

They walked into the next area of the room where Link spotted a contraption that looked familiar to him from the third dungeon he, Zelda, and Impa went through. He took the ball from Zelda's hands and placed the ball on the contraption where the magnet helicopter-like machine came back to the way it was in the past.

He took out his blower as he slowly led the machine with him to the other side until he was blocked by another gate in his path. He soon took out his bow as his gaze turned to the target above him. He took aim and shot the target so that his path was opened. He looked back to where Zelda was and seen that she was walking on air with her magic battle staff in hand, she looked like she was taking the easy way out by letting Link do the hard work of getting the ball to the other side of the room.

For that, Link refused to pout in annoyance as he grabbed the ball and waited for Zelda at the next room. However, the next room seemed to be more of a challenge for the two since they had to shoot the targets with the arrows while the ball was riding on the contraption toward the other side of the room, they also had to get rid of the Beamo's that were becoming a pest to them.

"Look in there, Link." Zelda noticed another control panel just like the one they saw in the first room. "Now I guess we can move the next set of rooms so that we can get the where the Triforce pieces are."

This time, Link was the one to play around with the control panel as he examined which rooms he and Zelda should go in. Already the room they are in was shaded in whereas the others were light and can be moved. He rearranged the pieces that he thinks are perfect for him and Zelda to go through without havint the need to change it so much, now they could go into three more rooms that were connected.

Once again, when he released his hold on the control panel, the sound of moving building were present as well. Link grabbed Zelda's hand as he quickly led her back to where they started in the room as he opened the door. "Link! What are you doing?!" She asked, wondering what he was doing going backwards in the whole dungeon.

Link answered, "Trust me on this, Zel. The next room we have to go to is right by the forest section of the dungeon. I moved it so that we can get closer and closer to our destination." He led her quickly through the shortcut in the forest section until he found the door and opened it, leading Zelda inside.

The Spirit Maiden thought that she and Link were going to the room where they started their search, but the intense increase in the temperature answered her thoughts as she and Link recognized the room to be from the Earth Temple.

On their right of the entrance, there was another gate that was blocked off until they would find the switch to unlock it, and the other side was another gate that was blocked off as well. However, with sharp eyes, Link spotted a small tunnel that he could crawl into. He was going to tell Zelda to wait for him right where he could see her, but she shook her head as she grabbed his hand and waved her staff in the air.

Link gasped in shock, learning that Zelda was making them float in midair. Zelda commanded her magic to get her and Link to the other side of the gate as she held his hand tightly. The magic soon faded as they landed on their feet on the other side of the gate.

"I wasn't going to take that long of a wait!" Link protested as he wiped off some sweat that was seen on his forehead. "But if you are impatient on waiting for me, I guess I can let you decide when you want to be rid of me." He sighed as he tried to handle the heat that was overtaking him.

"I would never be rid of you Link, you know that." Zelda reassured. Her gaze turned to where a little slop of sand was as she examined the path that was required for a bomb to activate. She asked. "May I see one of your bombs, Link?" Link nodded as he took out one bomb for his girl.

Using all of her strength, and all of her wits if she got it right the first time, Zelda ignited the bomb and rolled it on the slop, watching as the bomb landed inside a bucket that was waiting to hold it. The bomb exploded on impact as the way was opened to the hero and maiden. Quickly, they used their stamina speed to get to the bottom of the slop where a block was covering some of the lava they were standing on.

A diamond switch was present as Link and Zelda both struck it to activate it. They soon found some vines to climb up to the other side as they took turns climbing upward. Link knew that it was time to unleash a Skyward Strike technique as he spotted the trees blocking the next set of switches. One by one, he knocked down all of the trees in a single slash from his holy blade.

He used his Beetle to navigate as he got it to grab a bomb in its sharp beak and dropped it into the next basket, revealing another diamond switch. Link's gaze turned to see another block with the robot on it as he used the Beetle to carry the next bomb toward its next target. "We have to strike in the correct order to make the gate move. From lowest to highest." Zelda noted. "We have already done the lowest part. Get the other two."

Link used his Beetle to get to the next two switches in the correct order. When it was finished, Link and Zelda, with her magic, flew over to the desired gate where Link saw another hole to dig through. He told Zelda to wait for him as he took out his Mogma Mitts and dug into the ground. It didn't take long for Link to get through to the other side as he revealed himself from the dirt and pulled the lever down so that Zelda could get in.

They soon spotted another control panel as they carefully decided what to do. The red triangle was very close to where Link and Zelda were so they thought about putting that room next to the one they will go to next. Another shaking was heard, but the hero and maiden ignored it as they walked out of the room they were in.

The next room that Link and Zelda were in was dark and gloomy as they looked around the area, seeing nothing more than a few trees and a long plank, but once when they saw the robot pirate, or a look-alike version of it, it was ready to take them down.

This time, Link decided to fight it off as Zelda jumped over the pirate with her magic and was safely right by the gate that was hiding a target. She watched silently as Link took on the pirate without breaking a sweat. Without notice, Link stabbed the edge of the floor and tipped it upward as the charging pirate was flown away from him and was later slammed into the big tree branch as it exploded.

Zelda had to let go of the gate as it opened the way to reveal a treasure chest. She immediately went over to it and took out a small key as Link came over to where another control panel was. He moved the room with the green triangle up as he moved the red one on top of it. Another shaking was heard as he turned to Zelda, "I will go to the room where the Triforce of Courage is. If something happens to me, what could we use to contact each other?"

Zelda looked at him in shock. "You mean, you want us to split up and find the pieces of the Triforce?"

Link nodded. "Exactly. That way, we can be finished with the search quicker."

Zelda sighed as she muttered a different magic spell. "Okay, Link. I have made a spell so that we can exchange messages back and forth in our minds. Its sorta like telepathy."

Link nodded again as he opened the door, saying, "Wish me luck Zelda!" The door slammed shut as Zelda quickly threw the small key in his direction, he caught it just in time as he closed the door. The Spirit Maiden waited in anticipation right by the control panel...

* * *

Link examined the room he recently went in, seeing the ancient and disgusting designs that told him that the room was in likeness of the zombie world he had gone through in the dungeon where the first sacred flame was. He somehow had a look of disgust as he walked carefully over to the other side of the room.

He wondered about what he needed to do as Fi came out of the sword when they were at the center of the room. "Master, look that way." She told, pointing her arm or cape to the gate that held a glowing symbol on the bottom of the platform. "The design carved into the floor there is the mark of Farore. I detect the sacred power of the Triforce emanating from its vicinity." Both Link and Fi turned to see the door where the hero is to go through to get to the mark. It was locked and it needed a small key to do it. "To reach the area where that mark is located, I propose you pass through the door in front of you."

"Thanks for the information, Fi." Link said as he studied the door. Fi then disappeared back into the sword as Link started to walk closer to the lock. He could feel that something evil was waiting behind the door as he opened it. His suspicions were true once when he noticed a huge bokoblin with a steel shield in hand.

Desperate to get this over with, Link used his inner spiritual power as he charged up his sword, making it glow in a gold color. He charged toward the bokoblin and jumped to the other side when it showed its shield. He struck the first bokoblin from behind as the single slash from his blade managed to make the monster collapse right into the abyss that was beneath him. He didn't think that there would be two, so without complaining out loud, Link charged at the monsters shield and dropped down to the other side, stabbing it in one shot as it fell to the abyss below.

The door at the end was opened as soon as Link got rid of the monsters in that room. Link opened the door to see that the moblins and the Stalfo's were waiting for him as he continued to slash through them and shoot at them without a moments notice. He went to the next door as he opened it, running inside to see another Stalfo's that was waiting to end his life, he also seen the bokomoblins that looked like zombies come out from beneath the dirt.

Link wasted no time as he quickly made a Skyward Strike and slashed at the zombified moblins, taking them out first. And once when he turned his attention toward the Stalfo's, he stabbed it in the chest when it was not guarded. Link commanded his power to end the enemies life as the sword sucked out the skeletons energy, giving Link some health boost as the skeleton dropped down to the ground, lifeless.

Link looked for a door and opened it to get out of the mess that he was it, vowing to never go back through it ever again, as he entered the room where the mark of Farore was. Under Fi's instruction, she told him to offer his sword to the mark much like how he did for the Silent Realm trials, and he did. He felt immediate peace as his soul traveled to where the Triforce piece was hiding.

In the spirit world, Link could see the same torches that held the map he and Zelda found, but this time, he saw a floating triangle that he figured was a part of the Triforce. He ran up to it and claimed the Triforce of Courage. "One down, two to go." He said as he felt that his spirit was leaving the world that he was recently in.

Link woke up from his trance as he pulled the sword out of the platform that he was on. He looked through his pockets, thinking that the Triforce piece was with him, but found that it wasn't there. "Fi, can you come out for a second?" He asked his sword guide. "Did I miss the Triforce after when I woke up? Its not in my pockets."

Fi answered. "On the contrary, Master, the Triforce piece you collected is safe, you were able to claim it. It will reveal itself when the other pieces are found." Link nodded in sweet relief as he thanked her for the information.

* * *

Zelda was still waiting by the control panel as she noticed that the green triangle was not glowing anymore. "I guess Link managed to get it." She muttered as she heard the door open and Link's familiar footsteps reached her ears. Without looking at him, she quickly moved the red triangle to where the green one was and ignored the shake that happened in the room.

"Ready to go in, Zel?" Link asked as he pressed his hand on the door. Zelda nodded, wordlessly, as Link opened the door to where the Triforce of Power lies.

Once when Link saw the same designs that the Fire Sanctuary had, he knelt to the ground, cursing the heat that made him exhausted to continue. "I wonder if we can speed up the process by just going to where the mark of Din might be." Zelda said as she patted Link's shoulders.

Her gaze turned to where the vines were on the walls as she remembered that as Hylia she made a iron gate that blocked the path up there, so she decided to climb up there and used her magic to get rid of the gate by using a disappearing spell. She looked down from the top of where she was to see that Link was too exhausted from the heat to continue, so she used her levitating magic to lift him up off of the ground and made him float to where she was.

She wrapped his right arm over her shoulder as she carefully walked him to where the mark of Din was close by. Link had to admit, she was making this one easy for him when she got him to where the next Triforce mark might be. When he saw the mark of Din laying beneath him, he drew out his sword and plunged it into the mark, going back into the spiritual world again.

Link didn't pay much attention to the world he was in when he noticed the Triforce of Power in front of him, but the strangest thing had happened once when he got a hold of the Triforce piece. He vanished as quickly as he obtained the second piece of the Triforce.

Zelda noticed the change too as she saw Link's body disappear into thin air, as if he was just an illusion that was fading away from her. She tried to grab onto his body but found that her hands had passed through it as if he was a ghost that could not be touched.

Only the desired weapons like the Master Sword and Link's weapons were now in Zelda's possession. "Link! Don't you dare leave me alone in here!" She yelled, seeing that Link's body was now out of the room.

Hylia's voice reassured her. "_He isn't fully gone, Zelda. I teleported him back to the top of my statue above us. He is safe, and will be until you retrieve the remaining Triforce piece."_

Just hearing her say that made Zelda sighed in agitation. "Next time warn me, please." She ran out of the same shortcut she made and went back to where the closest control panel was.

Once she was back to where the huge tree was, she ran until she found the control panel again and rearranged it to where she could get to another panel so that it would be easier for her to retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom. Once done, she quickly ran out of the room and went over to the next panel where the earth temple section was and took out the room she was in and placed the blue triangle right next to her.

The last room Zelda was in reminded her of the time she and Link went through the Sandship. Fi came out of the sword and told her. "Up there on the ledge where it seems impossible to reach at this height, I have identified the design on the floor as the mark of Nayru."

Zelda nodded, seeing that there was a Time Shift Orb close by. Fi disappeared back into the sword as Zelda ran across the sand to where the slop was holding the orb. She grabbed it with both hands and ran right over to where the barbed wire was hiding a arrow target. Seeing that the ways to a different path and the one that she needed to get to with the mark of Nayru on, Zelda knew that she had to figure out another way to get to at least one of them.

She dropped the ball close by the barbed wire and ran right through the sand toward the hill she once got it from. Taking out the bow and arrow, she aimed for the target and hit a bulls-eye on contact.

The one path that was once guarded by the iron bars was now opened. Zelda quickly jumped off of the hill and ran across the sand till she got to the orb again, taking it with her as she went through the other path, but of course seeing that it wasn't that far for her to go, she dropped the orb on the ground and ran the rest of the way to the parchment of land right by a rusted fan.

She looked down to see a switch underneath as she stepped on it, revealing another hidden target for her arrow to hit. She aimed her arrow while in front of the fan and hit a bulls-eye once again, hearing the movement of a certain gate that was now opened to her.

Zelda ran to where the orb was and grabbed it while running back to the hill where she placed the orb close by the mark of Nayru where the barbed wire had disappeared and where a ledge was created to help her get across. Zelda ran back up the hill as she jumped across the first part of the ledge, taking out only one hook-shot as she aimed for the target.

It wasn't long until she was right where she needs to be as she walked over to the mark that was lying before her. Taking out the Master Sword, Zelda plunged the sword into the mark, feeling that her spirit was being taken somewhere where the Triforce might be.

Zelda appeared in the same spot where Link usually was when facing the Triforce piece as she carefully walked over to it, touching it firmly as she moved it away from its post. After all the time of searching for it, the Triforce was now found by the hero and maiden who would protect it. Zelda felt something taking over her body as her soul and body disappeared to where Link will be waiting for her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Can't believe that this is another long chapter that I have created! Next up is the battle scenes, and for most of you that have been wondering on how the heck is Zelda going to fight alongside Link when her soul is vital to Demise's escape from his prison. Well, you do remember that Demise got out of the seal a dozen times whenever Ghirahim is not there to help him, so that is exactly what the Demon King will do. And I will have a surprise when we get to the battle with Demise later on._

_Anyway, aside from my excitement, review anytime you like and I will work on the next chapter._


End file.
